Différent
by Fafsernir
Summary: [AU!Lycée] Ianto Jones avait une vie compliquée. Avoir une sexualité différente était déjà en soi compliqué, mais était-il prêt à laisser Jack Harkness, ce gosse de riche qui avait abruptement changé de filière, pénétrer sous sa carapace et mettre à l'épreuve le secret que Ianto essayait de cacher?
1. Chapter 1

_Yooooo! Je suis de retour, avec, comme prévu, mon AU! C'est un AU sur la fin de lycée, avec tout le monde en terminale. C'est centré sur Jack et Ianto, mais il me semble que Gray et la famille directe de Ianto ont une certaine importance. Ah, et bien sûr, Toshiko. Les autres sont là, mais moins importants pour cette histoire ! Je ne me rappelle pas avoir mentionné une ville d'études, mais le système est en tout cas français._

 _Cette fic fait 29 chapitres et est déjà toute rédigée ;) De plus, elle est totalement inspirée de **Lessons in Romantics** , de dragontreasure26 sur Ao3, j'avoue entièrement ma faute et flemme._

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires pour que je sache si vous aimez, j'hésite toujours entre poursuivre dans l'écriture en anglais ou en français, et les commentaires sont un vrai booster pour les auteurs de fics!_

 **IMPORTANT:** _le rated M est là pour une raison. **Scènes de violence, et référence au sexe** (et une scène un peu explicite, il me semble) dans cette fic. Soyez-en avertis._

* * *

L'adolescent ouvrit la salle avant de soupirer de soulagement en passant son index sur le clapet du piano. Comme d'habitude, personne n'avait pris la peine de nettoyer la salle. Il ne leur en voulait pas, c'était la rentrée et ils n'avaient certainement pas pensé à la salle de musique. Il sortit un chiffon de la seule armoire de la pièce et nettoya rapidement la poussière avant de soulever le clapet et s'asseoir sur le petit tabouret. Il ferma les yeux et sourit en touchant délicatement les touches. Il appuya sur les quelques plus faibles, se demandant si elles avaient tenu les grandes vacances, et sourit en voyant qu'elles produisaient toutes un son. Pas forcément accordé, mais c'était déjà ça.

Il se mit à jouer de tête quelques secondes puis se releva pour ouvrir le piano. Il se rassit pour jouer, appréciant la musique qui avait un son plus fort à présent. Il arrêta de jouer quand il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et ouvrit. Il se décala en voyant la directrice avec Tosh sur les talons.

\- Toshiko m'a dit que vous seriez là.

\- Comme d'habitude, répondit poliment l'élève en souriant.

\- Vous avez bien profité des vacances, tous les deux ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- J'avais besoin de vous voir à propos de cette salle. Vous connaissez les habitués non, depuis deux ans ?

\- Oui, on a une liste au cas où du matériel soit abîmé.

\- Parfait. On a plusieurs projets pour vous, alors ! Comme vous savez, on essaie de mettre un peu de musique durant les jours spéciaux. Le repas de Noël, le carnaval... En général un ou plusieurs groupes se contentent de jouer, en fond. J'aimerais en faire un concours. Avec une dizaine de participants à chaque fois, les meilleurs.

\- Les meilleurs ?

\- Ou les volontaires ! Martha s'occupera de juger qui pourra participer, on se débrouillera comme d'habitude pour le jury et on comptera au nombre d'applaudissements aussi. Vous en dîtes quoi ?

\- C'est une bonne idée, ça pourrait attirer des curieux ici... J'ai peur qu'il n'y ait que des terminales et que la salle soit à l'abandon l'année prochaine.

\- Je sais que vous y avez passé beaucoup de temps, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que ça vous ferait plaisir ! Bien sûr, vous participez aussi, vous avez du talent !

Après avoir remercié la femme en rougissant, Ianto accepta les feuilles qu'elle lui tendait pour qu'il en affiche aux endroits stratégiques, et la mission d'en parler à un maximum de personnes. Elle s'excusa ensuite parce qu'elle devait s'absenter et Ianto la suivit, devant se diriger à son premier cours, Tosh avec lui. Il laissa une feuille sur une des tables de la salle de musique et ferma le piano et la pièce avant de s'éloigner, les papiers dans une main et son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

\- La classe ! J'aime bien comme on dirait que c'est toi qui gère la salle quand vraiment, ça devrait être Martha !

\- Elle n'a pas vraiment beaucoup de cours ici, c'est normal qu'elle n'y soit pas beaucoup.

\- Je sais, mais quand même ! Tu vas participer, hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Oh allez, ça peut être bien !

\- Je n'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention sur moi...

\- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Au pire, on meurt !

\- Merci, Tosh, très rassurant.

Elle lui lança un clin d'œil et se tut en arrivant devant leur salle. Ils entrèrent en silence et s'assirent devant, sur le côté de la salle, Ianto contre la fenêtre. Il sourit, son stylo entre ses dents, en voyant un élève courir en dehors. Il sursauta quand la porte s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un adolescent essoufflé, les joues rougies par l'effort de la course, ses cheveux bruns foncés mal coiffés et ses sourcils froncés sur ses yeux bleus.

\- C'est un retard dès le premier jour, Jack.

\- Je sais. Pardon.

\- Assis-toi.

Jack Harkness, certainement l'élève le plus populaire du lycée, prit place rapidement au fond, sans chercher à être discret en sortant ses affaires.

Ianto détacha ses yeux de lui en soupirant, se concentrant sur les feuilles qu'on leur distribuait où ils devaient indiquer leurs nom, prénoms, nombre de frère et sœur, professions des parents, éventuel problème de santé... Ce qu'on leur demandait chaque année et qui n'avait jamais servi à rien, selon Ianto. Mais il se gardait bien d'en faire la remarque à voix haute et se demanda pourquoi Jack était dans sa classe. Contrairement à lui, qui était en scientifique, il pensait que Jack était en économique.

Il secoua la tête pour lui-même, se rendant compte que ça n'avait pas beaucoup d'importance vu qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment Jack. Bien sûr, il connaissait sa réputation, ce que tout le monde en disait, mais il ne lui avait jamais parlé, même s'il avait été dans sa classe en seconde. Il était apparu de nulle part avec son accent américain et tout le monde semblait l'avoir apprécié dès le premier jour alors qu'ils venaient pour la moitié du même collège et se connaissaient déjà tous plus ou moins.

Jack était riche, au moins au point de pouvoir partir chaque vacances en Amérique, ou autre part (il était allé en Nouvelle-Zélande au moins deux fois depuis la seconde, si Ianto s'en fiait à ce qui se disait), et beau et doué, aussi. Il faisait du sport et pas mal de compétitions. Il avait gagné les régionales de ping-pong, ce qui avait rendu très fier la moitié des profs de sport, courait et escaladait beaucoup et était aussi dans l'équipe de rugby du lycée, qui affrontait les équipes des autres écoles voisines.

En bref, il était l'adolescent parfait que tout le monde admirait et voulait dans son groupe d'amis ou même dans son lit. Ce qui arrivait souvent, si encore une fois Ianto se fiait aux rumeurs. Et pas qu'avec les filles. Bien que Ianto soit sûr de la première affirmation, il avait du mal à imaginer Jack avec un garçon. Sauf à ce moment apparemment, puisqu'il était en train de penser à l'élève, en train d'embrasser un garçon. Il sortit de sa rêverie brusquement en se rendant compte que le garçon en question était lui et écarquilla les yeux sur sa feuille encore vide. Que lui arrivait-il ?

Il remplit vite les informations, par habitude, et tendit le papier à Tosh qui les rendit au professeur qui passait dans les rangs. Ianto se passa les mains sur le visage puis les cheveux avant de reprendre contenance et fermer son visage de toute expression. Il savait faire, ça.

L'heure sembla passer lentement et Ianto se surprit à bailler plusieurs fois. Il écoutait quand même le cours et prenait des notes, mais il s'ennuyait clairement. Ce qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Il était plutôt sérieux, savait qu'il devait travailler s'il voulait finir avec un travail, même s'il avait des facilités, et il avait réussi jusqu'à présent à être passionné par les cours en se disant qu'il apprenait des choses utiles. Il se rendait compte qu'il n'avait plus vraiment de motivation avec la reprise mais, bien conscient de la raison, choisit de fermer son esprit et se mettre en mode automatique. Il recopiait mot pour mot le cours sans pour autant que son cerveau n'enregistre vraiment ce qui était dit.

* * *

\- Ianto !

L'adolescent tourna le visage vers Jack, surpris, puis vers Tosh en lui faisant un signe de tête pour signaler qu'il la rejoindrait plus tard, alors qu'elle était déjà à la porte. Il finissait de fermer son sac et le passa autour de ses épaules avant de relever les yeux vers Jack, qui était arrivé à sa hauteur.

\- Désolé de t'embêter... Tu te souviens de moi ? On était en seconde ensemble...

\- Jack.

Son visage sembla s'illuminer quand Ianto prononça son prénom. Il se rappelait de lui ! Ianto retint un sourire, parce que tout le monde connaissait Jack, ça n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Ils se mirent à marcher ensembles vers la cour pour la pause.

\- J'ai fait une réorientation mais je ne connais pas beaucoup de monde ici... Enfin j'ai surtout beaucoup de retard, que je n'ai pas réussi à rattraper ses vacances. Hartman m'a dit que tu pouvais m'aider.

Ianto haussa un sourcil. Yvonne Hartman était le bras droit de la principale, sauf qu'elle n'était pas aussi sympa qu'elle. Personne ne l'appréciait vraiment et c'était réciproque. Apparemment, elle avait une dent contre Ianto pour plusieurs raisons toutes plus folles les unes que les autres (il venait d'une famille pauvre, il l'avait harcelée pour pouvoir rouvrir la salle de musique quand il était en seconde...). Il soupçonnait qu'elle ait envoyé Jack après lui pour se venger de quelque chose. Ce qui le dérangeait aussi dans ce qu'avait dit Jack était sa réorientation. Comment avait-il pu passer de l'économique au scientifique sans devoir refaire sa première ? C'était presque impossible.

Le problème de Ianto était qu'il ne savait pas dire non et qu'il était gentil :

\- Bien sûr. On finit tôt ce soir, on peut aller à la bibliothèque si tu veux.

\- Ça ne te dérange pas ? Merci ! Tu es libre ce midi ?

\- Je dois faire quelque chose...

\- Oh okay, pardon. Je te vois en cours ?

\- Yup.

Jack disparut aussitôt sans rien ajouter, sortant devant le lycée pour la pause. Ianto s'arrêta au panneau d'affichage, juste à l'entrée, et sortit une feuille de son sac pour l'accrocher. Quand il se tourna, il remarqua Tosh dans la cour avec des amis et hésita quelques secondes avant de rester en retrait. Il scruta le hall du bâtiment principal longuement et sourit en trouvant une tête connue. Il se dirigea vers l'élève de première et dès qu'il fut à portée de voix l'interpella :

\- Adam !

Le concerné se retourna, le regard interrogateur et sonda Ianto quelques secondes avant d'enfin le remettre.

\- Je sais que tu viens souvent à la salle de musique, ils ont plusieurs concours cette année, si tu veux. Je te laisse la feuille, c'est assez bien expliqué, n'hésite pas à en parler autour de toi.

\- J'ai vu ton nom, tu as réservé la salle tous les midis, non ?

\- Oui, je profite de la première semaine. Ne t'en fais pas, j'aurais plus de travail après.

\- Oh ce n'est pas grave, j'ai le garage de mon pote, on répète là-bas avec le groupe.

Ianto lui sourit et ferma rapidement la conversation pour se diriger vers le bâtiment le plus éloigné, où il avait cours. Étonnamment, Jack était déjà devant la salle. Il aurait pensé qu'il serait resté plus longtemps avec ses amis que ça. Il y avait un petit groupe autour de lui mais il semblait ne pas réellement participer à la conversation, l'air pensif. Il se détacha des autres quand il vit Ianto, seul, et s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu n'es pas avec tes amis ?

Ianto haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber au sol à côté de son sac. Jack le suivit et s'assit à côté de lui, surprenant l'adolescent qui se décala instinctivement.

\- Un problème ?

\- Pardon.

\- Avec tes amis, je veux dire ?

\- Oh... Non, c'est juste... Les rentrées, c'est toujours pareil, je n'aime pas spécialement. Raconter ses vacances...

\- Tu n'aimes pas les vacances ?

\- Si, si ! C'est juste que je ne fais pas grand chose. Je ne pars pas, donc ça n'a rien de très passionnant.

\- Tu ne pars pas ? Tu n'es jamais parti ?

\- Je vais chez mes grand-parents, chaque année à Noël.

\- Chez des amis ?

\- Non, je travaille tout l'été, et eux partent.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de l'été ?!

\- J'ai travaillé. Il y a le voyage cette année, j'espérais partir. Si je peux payer, ça convaincra mes parents. Sinon, non, je n'ai pas fait grand chose. Et toi ?

\- Je m'en veux un peu de te raconter mes vacances du coup...

Ianto haussa les épaules une nouvelle fois et laissa la conversation mourir, ne sachant pas vraiment pourquoi il en avait parlé à Jack dans un premier temps. Il n'avait même pas dit à Tosh qu'il n'aimait pas la rentrée pour ça et il se confiait à Jack ? Il sortit son téléphone pour se donner une raison d'être silencieux et regretta quand l'adolescent à côté de lui lui demanda son numéro, « pour que ce soit plus pratique ».

Il se releva à la sonnerie et sourit à Tosh qui arrivait à leur hauteur. Il présenta les deux élèves et se tut quand le professeur apparu. La classe soupira en cœur quand le prof, un nouveau, leur annonça qu'ils s'assiéraient par ordre alphabétique, faisant l'appel petit à petit. Quand Jack fut appelé, Tosh donna un coup de coude à Ianto alors qu'un nouveau nom se faisait entendre. Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quelque chose cependant, le professeur appelait déjà quelqu'un d'autre, notant absent le précédent qui n'avait pas répondu.

\- Jones, Ianto.

\- Présent.

\- Pas la peine de laisser une place libre, assis toi à côté d'Harkness.

Ianto essaya de ne pas se figer et retint une grimace de son visage. Il savait cacher ses émotions. Il sourit poliment au salut discret que lui envoya Jack, accompagné d'un clin d'œil, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers lui et que le professeur avait déjà repris son appel.

\- Tu es doué en maths ?

\- Je me débrouille.

\- Cool ! Je suis une quiche en maths !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Hein ?

\- En S, si tu n'aimes pas les maths ?

\- Oh, c'est la physique que j'aime moi ! Je me débrouille assez en maths pour passer, on va dire... J'espère. J'ai pris pas mal de retard...

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, le professeur ayant fini son appel. Il lança un regard à Tosh derrière qui lui sourit doucement avant de se concentrer sur le cours. Ianto essaya de ne pas réagir en réalisant que Jack serait à côté de lui toute l'année en mathématiques, une des matières les plus importantes qu'ils avaient. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas Jack, mais les rumeurs suffisaient à en rendre plus d'un méfiant. Et il avait tendance à lui envoyer des sourires trop grands et trop blancs pour se sentir à l'aise en sa présence.

* * *

La journée passa trop rapidement, Ianto mangea rapidement puis occupa la salle de musique le reste du temps avec ses amis, bien trop content de retrouver un piano pour ne pas y passer tout son temps libre. Jack le suivit le reste du temps, quand ils avaient cours, et s'assit à côté de lui dès qu'il pouvait. Autrement dire, dès qu'il y avait des tables de quatre, Jack s'arrangeait pour qu'ils en occupent une. Le reste du temps, il trouvait bien quelqu'un qui l'acceptait à côté de lui, mais se faire de nouveaux amis ne l'intéressait pas vraiment, il en avait assez à côté. Il n'avait pas eu le choix pour Ianto – non pas qu'il se plaignait – mais n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Ianto faillit oublier le rendez-vous avec Jack mais ce dernier se fit un plaisir et lui rappeler dès qu'ils étaient sortis de leur dernier cours. Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque de l'école après que Ianto ait parlé quelques minutes avec Tosh, puis dans une salle à part sous la demande de Ianto qui passait assez de temps ici pour savoir que tout le monde ne respectait pas le silence demandé. Il fut étonné de voir que Jack était vraiment sérieux et assidu dans son travail et l'écoutait attentivement.


	2. Chapter 2

La première semaine passa lentement, Ianto passant ses midis dans la salle de musique et ses autres heures libres avec Jack à la bibliothèque. Sauf quand Jack avait une horaire qui correspondait à ses amis. Ils marchaient ensembles jusqu'au bus de Ianto, Jack continuant son chemin vers l'école primaire plus loin où Ianto apprit qu'il récupérait son petit frère chaque soir, l'école fermant à 18h30. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, si ce n'est des cours, mais Ianto remarqua que Jack adorait être proche des gens. Ce qui était problématique quand il devait expliquer une formule compliquée avec une main sur son avant bras ou un genou contre le sien. Il ne savait même pas si c'était volontaire ou non, mais il ne pouvait se détacher du sentiment chaque fois, et ça le tuait.

Le vendredi soir, il rentra chez lui et se mit aussitôt à faire ses devoirs là où un adolescent normal se serait affalé devant la télévision ou l'ordinateur. Il boucla rapidement les exercices demandés et se mit à faire son DM, les profs leur annonçant qu'ils étaient en Terminale maintenant et qu'ils allaient devoir mettre les bouchées doubles s'ils voulaient réussir leur année.

Ianto ferma précipitamment son cahier en entendant quelqu'un rentrer et soupira de soulagement quand sa mère apparut. Il se détendit légèrement et se remit au travail avant qu'elle ne voit son moment de panique. Elle lui frotta affectueusement les cheveux en passant, le laissant travailler, et disparut dans la cuisine. Elle revint dans le salon et alluma la télé pour avoir principalement un bruit de fond, Ianto sortant son téléphone et ses écouteurs pour se couper du monde extérieur. Il ignora les deux messages qu'il avait reçu et se plongea dans son travail.

Il remonta enfin dans sa chambre deux heures plus tard, rangea toutes ses affaires, et redescendit pour manger rapidement avec sa mère avant de s'enfermer en haut. Il ferma le verrou de sa porte et augmenta la musique dans ses oreilles quand il entendit son père rentrer. Il s'allongea sur son lit, encore habillé, et observa le plafond, les fausses étoiles qui ne brillaient plus vraiment au fil des années toujours collées dessus. Il regarda enfin son téléphone, avec un nouveau message. Deux étaient de Tosh et il répondit rapidement, tandis que l'autre était de Jack. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant le contenu.

« _J'ai oublié de te demander plus tôt, mais tu veux venir chez moi demain ? Mes parents ne sont pas là, j'organise une fête pour le retour. Petit comité. A partir de 18h. Tu peux emmener Toshiko si tu veux :-)_ »

Ianto soupira en voyant le message. Il retira un écouteur, entendit la voix de son père crier quelque chose, et remit l'écouteur en place. Il demanderait le lendemain à sa mère. Il déverrouilla son téléphone pour répondre quand même.

« _Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir venir. Je dois travailler._ »

La réponse arriva presque instantanément.

« _Fais tes devoirs plus tôt !_ »

« _J'ai déjà fait mes devoirs. Je travaille demain._ »

« _Les week-ends ?_ »

« _Des fois._ »

« _Tu fais quoi ?_ »

« _Baby_ - _sitting, serveur, aide aux devoirs..._ »

« _Viens plus tôt pour bosser le DM. Je te paie si tu veux. Plus que ce que tu devais faire._ »

Ianto écarquilla les yeux sur son téléphone et hésita à répondre. Il n'eut pas à le faire puisqu'un nouveau message apparut avant.

« _Tu pourrais baby-sitter Gray. Je peux payer aussi._ »

« _Ça ne sert à rien de garder ton frère si tu es déjà là._ »

« _Tant que tu es payé, ça te va, non ?_ »

« _Où est Gray, si tu fais une fête ?_ »

« _Chez un ami._ » Puis, quelques secondes plus tard : « _N'essaie pas de changer le sujet, Jones._ »

« _Oui, Monsieur._ »

« _Monsieur ?_ »

« _Tu m'as bien appelé Jones._ »

« _Alors c'est oui pour demain ?_ »

« _Je te tiens au courant._ »

« _Je compte sur toi !_ »

Ianto soupira, préférant ne rien répondre et regarda la conversation avec Tosh plutôt.

« _Demain, 18h, Jack t'invite chez lui ?_ » il envoya.

« _Je ne peux pas, ma mère rentre du Japon, enfin !_ »

« _Oh génial ! :) Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part._ »

« _Jack t'as invité chez lui ?_ »

« _Juste une soirée. Je suppose qu'il pense qu'il me doit quelque chose ?_ »

« _Ou il a un crush sur toi._ »

« _Tosh..._ »

« _Quoi ? Il flirte avec toi, c'est évident. Et tu le rends bien d'ailleurs. Quelque chose à avouer, Ianto ?_ »

« _Il est comme ça avec tout le monde, et tu sais comment je suis._ »

« _Ton sarcasme te perdra. Il va mal interpréter._ »

« _Tosh... Je peux te demander quelque chose ?_ »

« _?_ »

« _Tu crois vraiment qu'il flirte ?_

« _? Intéressé ?_ »

« _Non ! Je demande juste. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense..._ »

« _Je ne sais pas. Tu as raison, il est comme ça souvent. Mais c'est différent on dirait. Des fois il te regarde et je ne pense pas qu'un tremblement de terre pourrait le faire se détourner de toi. Puis tu le regardes et il baisse la tête et il rougit, et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte parce que tu as déjà détourné les yeux. Tu fais rougir Jack Harkness, je trouve que c'est un bon signe. Enfin un mauvais ? Je ne sais pas, Ianto..._ »

« _Vraiment ?_ »

« _Ianto... Est-ce que tu es gay ?_ »

« _?_ »

« _Je me demandais juste... Tu n'es jamais sorti avec une fille, proprement..._ »

« _Tosh..._ »

« _Désolée, je suis juste curieuse. Tu peux tout me dire._ »

« _Je... Je ne sais pas ?_ »

« _Pardon ? Réellement ? … Jack t'intéresse, c'est ça ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas. Il est... J'sais pas._ »

« _Oh... Va à sa soirée, tu verras bien._ »

« _Tu connais mes parents..._ »

« _Ton père est là ?_ »

« _Non. Mais ma mère ne sera pas forcément pour... Je verrai demain._ »

« _Ianto, est-ce que tu viens de faire ton coming out ?_ »

« _Je ne sais pas Tosh. Ne me demande pas. J'aime juste sa présence. J'ai un... sentiment étrange quand il est là. J'aime bien l'habitude qu'il a de toucher la personne à qui il parle. J'aime bien son air concentré et celui frustré quand il ne comprend pas..._ »

« _No crush, hein ?_ »

« _Il est gentil. Je ne pensais pas..._ »

« _Je sais. Il m'avait aidé l'année dernière, quand je me suis cassée la cheville. L'ascenseur ne marchait pas, j'étais en retard, lui aussi. Il m'a portée deux étages plus haut que sa salle !_ »

« _… Tu ne m'as jamais dit ça ?_ »

« _Oh ? Bon, bah tu le sais maintenant !_ »

Ianto aurait voulu répondre, mais ses yeux se fermaient tout seul et il abandonna la conversation sans le vouloir.

* * *

Il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, le fil de ses écouteurs l'étranglant moitié. Il les débrancha, coupant la musique, et brancha son téléphone qui n'avait plus beaucoup de batterie, avant de se figer dans son lit. Il avait chaud, beaucoup trop chaud. Il rejeta les couvertures et plaqua son front contre la fenêtre fraîche, soupirant d'aise au contact frais alors que son rêve lui revenait en tête. Il avait rêvé de Jack. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jack était dans son rêve, il l'avait déjà été de plusieurs façons différentes. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était son petit ami dedans non plus. Par contre, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve érotique. Que ce soit avec Jack, ou pas, pour ce que ça valait.

Il sentit son visage virer au rouge et changea de place sur la vitre, la partie se réchauffant sous la chaleur de son front. Il se frotta le visage avant de laisser tomber son bras lentement le long de son corps. Il serra ses dents en sentant son pantalon trop étroit subitement. Il jura en silence et crispa une main sur la fenêtre avant de s'en séparer d'un coup et se défaire de ses vêtements. Il se rallongea sur le lit et hésita quelques secondes avant de descendre une main tremblante sur son torse, essayant de se rappeler le sentiment de Jack contre lui dans son rêve.

* * *

 _Un deuxième chapitre plutôt calme et court ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez!_


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto ne se rendormit pas, après. Il enfila un bas de pyjama court et se rallongea. Il était perdu dans ses pensées mais ne dormait pas. Il finit par se relever et se rinça grossièrement le visage et le corps, une douche trop bruyante à cette heure trop matinale. Il revint dans sa chambre pour enfiler un short, un tee shirt et ses baskets. Il sortit une feuille de brouillon, griffonna rapidement quelques mots dessus et s'enfuit de sa maison en récupérant son téléphone et ses écouteurs. Il avait assez chargé pour tenir assez longtemps, jugea Ianto avant de se mettre à courir.

Il n'aimait pas spécialement courir, mais il devait admettre que le sentiment était agréable. Il faisait encore nuit et le soleil se leva alors qu'il courrait. Il coupa la musique en faisant une pause, pour apprécier le sentiment. Il se perdit brièvement dans ses pensées, tournées vers sa famille, puis Jack. Énervé contre lui même, il se releva et, sans remettre ses écouteurs, se remit à courir, en ligne droite, le plus rapidement possible. Il courut jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, et continua jusqu'à un parc, pour s'effondrer dans de l'herbe.

* * *

\- Est-ce que le monsieur il est mort ?!

Ianto rouvrit les yeux, qu'il avait fermé, en entendant un rire plus loin. Il redressa seulement le visage pour être sûr. Jack s'avançait bien vers lui, un enfant sur les épaules. Il remarqua le moment où l'adolescent comprit qui il était. Ses traits se fermèrent quelques secondes, puis un nouveau sourire apparut sur son visage, et Ianto baissa les yeux pour regarder ce qu'il fixait depuis quelques secondes. Il se releva d'un coup en comprenant que son tee shirt était bien trop remonté à son goût et, même s'il avait trouvé le souffle du vent agréable sur sa peau nue quand il était seul, il n'avait pas envie qu'on le voit comme ça. Surtout pas Jack.

Jack. Qui le croisait, alors qu'il était en short et sûrement en train de transpirer. Ianto retint une injure et fit un signe de la main aux deux garçons qui arrivaient à sa hauteur.

\- Peut-être mieux que je salue de loin... souffla-t-il, désignant son visage en sueur.

\- Ça ne me gène pas.

\- Jack, tu connais le monsieur ?

\- Gray, Ianto, un élève de ma classe. Ianto, Gray, mon petit frère.

\- Oh c'est lui le beau monsieur qui t'aide à faire tes devoirs ?! C'est vrai qu'il a de beaux yeux...

Avec un rire clairement inconfortable et gêné, Jack posa son frère à terre et lui indiqua l'aire de jeux.

\- Tu as parlé de moi à ton frère ?

\- Il fallait bien que j'explique pourquoi j'étais en retard chaque fois...

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Hé, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il faut que je le fasse, avec ou sans toi. Tu m'aides beaucoup.

En temps normaux, Ianto aurait probablement relevé la partie où Jack avait mentionné qu'il était beau, mais il n'avait aucunement envie de parler de ça avec Jack. Surtout après le rêve qu'il avait fait. Il lui avait dit qu'il était beau, dans son rêve.

Ianto déglutit péniblement et mit sur le compte de sa course sa respiration un peu saccadée. Il s'assit sur un banc à côté de Jack sous son invitation, assez proche de Gray pour le surveiller mais pas assez pour qu'ils les entendent.

\- Alors pour ce soir ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Tu travailles vraiment ?

\- Oui. Je sers, pendant trois heures.

\- A 18 heures ?

\- Non, je commence à 14.

\- Quel est le problème ?

\- Je ne sais pas si mes parents voudront... Et puis, je ne connais pas tes amis...

\- Ils sont très ouverts ! On est vraiment que cinq... C'est juste que je suis seul, en fait.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Owen vient avec Katie, ils sont ensembles depuis quelques mois... Rhys et Gwen seront là et on essaie de les mettre ensemble depuis un an, Rhys a un énorme crush sur elle. Je ne veux pas me retrouver entre eux !

\- Pourtant tu m'as dit que je pouvais venir avec Tosh...

\- Oh, alors vous deux... ?

\- Non ! Non pas du tout ! Jamais ! Enfin, je veux dire, elle est belle, je suppose ? Je ne me suis jamais posé la question. C'est juste une amie.

\- Okay okay, calme-toi, je comprends. Je voulais juste que tu te sentes à l'aise, et elle est sympa avec moi depuis le début alors que je m'impose entre vous un peu...

\- Non, ce n'est pas comme ça. Elle t'aime bien aussi. Mais elle ne peut pas venir.

\- Oh tu as envisagé de venir, si tu lui as demandé ?

\- Je... J'aimerais bien... Je n'ai pas beaucoup fait de soirées...

\- Tu as des amis pourtant, non ?

\- Oui mais... Soit pas assez proches, soit on n'organise pas vraiment de fêtes... On se voit des fois, pour un film ou parler, mais pas pour des soirées.

\- Oh... Ok... Ianto ?

\- Mmh ?

\- J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes.

Cette fois-ci, Ianto ne put pas mettre sur le compte du sport ses joues qui rougirent au contact de la main de Jack avec la sienne. Il l'avait juste posée sur le banc au début de leur conversation, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que les doigts de Jack caressent les siens. Ianto regarda leurs deux mains, à peine liées, puis Jack qui lui souriait. Il sentit son cœur se compresser dans son torse et entrouvrit les lèvres à la recherche d'air. Son ventre sembla imploser, un sentiment chaud se répandant dans son estomac alors que ses yeux se perdaient dans ceux de Jack. Ce dernier arrêta de sourire et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, s'avançant imperceptiblement. Ianto réalisa qu'il allait l'embrasser et détourna les yeux en sentant une vague de panique l'étouffer. Il chercha une distraction des yeux et s'arrêta sur Gray. Il sentait toujours la présence de Jack à côté de lui et surtout remarqua qu'il n'avait pas encore retiré sa main. Il ne voulait pas.

Il sauta sur ses pieds pour briser le contact et sauta par dessus la barrière de l'aire de jeu, rejoignant Gray qui avait l'air de commencer à s'embêter. Il n'osa pas regarder derrière lui pour voir la réaction de Jack et se contenta d'occuper Gray qui se mit bientôt à rire en jouant avec lui. Comme quoi, les baby-sitting pouvaient servir.

Ianto finit par se relever du sol en soulevant l'enfant qui s'était accroché à son bras. Ils rirent en cœur et Ianto le porta comme ça jusqu'à Jack qui s'était levé et les observait sans oser intervenir. Il récupéra Gray dans ses bras en remerciant Ianto qui fuyait son regard.

\- Tu as un costume quand tu travailles ?

\- A peine. Une chemise et une cravate.

\- Parfait ! Je t'attends pour 17 heures. Ne sois pas en retard. Viens direct après.

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, Jack avait déjà tourné les talons et s'éloignait, Gray faisant des gestes de la main à Ianto par dessus l'épaule de son grand frère, auquel l'adolescent répondit, perdu dans ses pensées.

* * *

 _Merci pour vos retours, ça va bientôt bouger un peu plus, promis ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ça motive toujours!_


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto rentra chez lui en marchant, les mains dans les poches. Il essaya de penser à des problèmes de maths pour ne pas se perdre dans le souvenir de Jack trop proche de lui, en vain. Il se mit à calculer le temps, à compter les secondes dans sa tête... En vain aussi. Il finit par penser aux livres qu'il avait lus récemment mais en vint à penser à celui qui impliquait un artiste homosexuel qui essayait de combattre les préjugés sans oser sortir au grand jour à cause du regard des autres. Le livre se finissait bien, si Ianto s'en souvenait correctement, et il trouvait son amour et ils vécurent heureux et n'eurent aucun enfant, parce que c'était deux hommes, et _blabla_...

Il finit par repenser à sa conversation avec Tosh, la veille, réalisant qu'il n'avait pas répondu. Il réfléchit longuement sur le problème de sa sexualité. Il n'était pas gay, il en était presque sûr. Il avait déjà embrassé des filles, aimé ça, et il en avait déjà regardé. Mais peut-être avait-il fait ça parce que c'était ce qu'il était censé faire ? Il se rappelait avoir embrassé des garçons, très rapidement pour un jeu d'action ou vérité, et ne pas avoir trouvé ça mauvais. Il n'avait pas apprécié, parce qu'il n'était clairement pas attiré par les garçons en question, mais ça ne l'avait pas répugné du tout. Peut-être était-il bisexuel ? Mais avant Jack, personne ne l'avait perturbé comme il le faisait...

* * *

Il soupira en rentrant dans sa maison et retira son tee shirt en montant les escaliers après avoir salué sa mère rapidement. Il prit une douche, assez longue, et redescendit seulement pour manger, toujours habillé légèrement. Il remonta pour enfiler un jean et sa chemise, et saisit son téléphone avant de descendre, sa cravate en main. Il s'arrêta dans le salon, où sa mère était, seule, et hésita quelques secondes avant d'enfin parler :

\- Je vais chez un ami après le travail, tu veux bien ?

\- Oui pas de soucis... Tu rentres ou dors là-bas ?

\- Je ne sais pas...

\- Envoie moi un message si tu rentres, si je ne reçois rien, c'est que tu restes, OK ?

\- Merci Maman.

Ianto la rejoignit en quelques pas et l'enlaça brièvement avant de sortir de la maison. Il releva le col de sa chemise pour y passer sa cravate et fit un nœud en marchant. Après une dizaine de minutes en bus, il arriva en avance à son travail et attendit quelques secondes avant de rentrer. Il sortit son téléphone et hésita sur quoi écrire avant de garder le message simple et neutre.

« _OK pour 17h. C'est quoi ton adresse ?_ »

La réponse ne tarda pas et Ianto n'était même pas rentré dans le café quand il la reçut. Il ne fut même pas surpris de voir que Jack vivait dans le quartier le plus riche de la ville et ne répondit pas, éteignant son portable avant de prendre son service.

* * *

Il fut agréablement surpris quand, un peu avant 17 heures, Tosh apparut avec ses parents. Il leur prépara un café sans avoir besoin de prendre la commande, et les salua tous brièvement avant de leur demander de l'attendre. Il finit son service et s'assit avec la petite famille pour prendre de leurs nouvelles brièvement. Il les avait toujours aimé, ami avec Tosh aussi loin qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, et ils étaient comme une deuxième famille pour lui. Leur fille leur ressemblait, les trois ayant les mêmes yeux marrons, et Tosh possédant les cheveux bruns et fin de sa mère. Tosh avait beau être asiatique et être née au Japon, elle n'y avait pour autant jamais vécu à proprement parler, même si elle parlait la langue – que Ianto adorait entendre.

Sa meilleure amie se chargea de lui rappeler ce qu'il essayait de retarder :

\- Tu y vas ce soir du coup ?

Ianto hocha la tête vivement, plongeant son nez dans sa tasse qui était malheureusement vide, mais fit semblant de la finir pour éviter les yeux de Tosh. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de leur discussion la vieille et Ianto se retrouva bloqué entre parler de la soirée ou y aller. Il préféra prendre la deuxième option et s'excusa auprès de la famille avant de disparaître rapidement dans un bus. Il arriva rapidement à la maison – au château? – de Jack, toujours en essayant de fuir Tosh le plus loin possible, puis se rendit compte d'où il était. Il avait brusquement envie de fuir, rentrer chez lui, et ne plus jamais en sortir. Il inspira longuement et sonna.

Bien trop tôt, il entendit un pas de course et vit Jack apparaître. Il dérapa sur le sol, apparemment habitué, devant la grille qui s'ouvrait automatiquement et Ianto eut du mal à rester immobile et ne pas réagir en sentant le regard insistant de l'adolescent qui l'observait de la tête aux pieds avec un sourire bien trop satisfait sur le visage. Il toussota pour ne pas rougir et chercha quelque chose à dire :

\- Désolé de venir les mains vides, je ne savais pas quoi prendre et je n'ai pas eu le temps...

\- Pas de soucis, j'ai tout ce qu'il faut ! Jolie cravate.

Ianto hocha la tête pour le remercier, incapable de savoir quoi répondre. Il bénit Gray qui apparut, courant vers eux en imitant son frère. Il voulut déraper sur le sol aussi, mais Jack avait enfin détaché ses yeux de Ianto et se pencha en tendant un bras pour l'empêcher d'aller plus loin, le soulevant du sol pour ne pas qu'il tombe à cause de lui. Ianto sourit quand Jack lui saisit un pied et le porta à l'envers d'une main, indiquant de l'autre à l'adolescent de le suivre.

Gray cria et rit jusqu'à ce que son frère accepte de le poser au sol, une fois devant l'énorme maison tandis que Ianto regardait partout autour de lui, une main dans sa poche, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il faisait ici. L'intérieur de la maison fut encore plus impressionnant et Ianto ne voulait même pas savoir si certaines choses étaient en or ou juste de couleur dorée. Il aurait parié sur l'or mais ne pensait pas qu'on pouvait être assez riche pour en avoir autant. Jack le conduisit à la cuisine, qui faisait probablement la taille d'un étage entier de la maison de Ianto, et servit deux verres d'eau avec des glaçons avant de les emmener dans une autre pièce. Ianto ne savait pas trop ce que c'était. Il y avait des canapés et une énorme table. Il y avait des jouets près d'un fauteuil, au sol, et des cahiers sur un coin minuscule de la table.

\- Gray ! Tes jouets ! Tu vas bientôt partir, tu es prêt ?

\- Oui !

\- Je vais aider Gray, fais comme chez toi.

Avec ça, Jack disparut de l'énorme pièce en laissant un verre d'eau fraîche dans la main de Ianto qui ne réagit pas avant un moment, observant toujours la salle. Il finit par s'approcher des cahiers éparpillés et parcourut du bout des doigts les lignes. Il récupéra le crayon qui avait sûrement été lancé sur la table et se pencha au dessus des feuilles en retroussant ses manches, corrigeant les quelques erreurs pour ne pas les oublier.

Il se redressa brusquement en entendant Jack revenir et baissa les yeux au sol en se passant une main sur la nuque, gêné par le regard une fois de plus intensif de l'adolescent. Il desserra sa cravate et regretta aussitôt en voyant Jack se mordre la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre un visage normal, son sourire habituel en place. Il annonça qu'il revenait, le temps d'accompagner Gray au taxi. L'enfant dépassa Jack en courant vers Ianto qui ouvrit la bouche, surpris, et posa des mains hésitantes sur le garçon qui faisait un câlin à ses jambes.

\- Je t'aime bien Ianto !

L'adolescent sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, sans savoir quoi répondre. Jack l'appela et l'enfant sauta de joie avant de le suivre. Ianto soupira une fois à nouveau seul et se concentra avec un peu de mal sur le devoir. Il releva les yeux quand Jack rentra, cette fois-ci sans Gray, et s'affala sur la chaise la plus proche de Ianto.

\- Assis toi ! Désolé pour ça, je travaillais parce que je ne sais pas ce que je serai capable de faire demain...

\- Je me demandais... Owen, je l'ai vu en S non?

\- Oui, on n'est pas dans la même classe mais il est en S aussi.

\- Pourquoi il ne t'aide pas ?

\- Oh ça... commença Jack avant d'éclater de rire, c'est parce qu'il n'en a pas envie ! Il dit que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait d'être en option maths et pas physique, et qu'il a plus de travail et blablabla... je croyais que les S se liguaient contre les L, mais c'est rivalité partout hein ! Oh, et puis il explique très mal.

Ianto sourit doucement en bougeant sur sa chaise. Elle était tellement confortable qu'il se trouvait paradoxalement inconfortable à être assis dessus. Il n'avait pas l'habitude. Il finit par oublier son problème quand Jack lui demanda s'il pouvait l'aider, l'air suppliant. Travailler était bien. Travailler lui permettait de penser à autre chose. Et Ianto remerciait tellement Jack de ne pas mentionner le matin même où ils avaient failli s'embrasser.

Ils finirent cependant par ne plus travailler du tout, Jack racontant comment il s'était perdu en plein milieu de New York, sans carte et sans téléphone, alors qu'il rêvassait en suivant distraitement sa famille. Il avait marché une heure au hasard avant de finalement appeler un taxi, et avait du se retenir de rire quand sa mère était arrivée deux heures plus tard, prête à appeler la police et lancer un avis de recherche pour retrouver son fils qui attendait sagement devant l'immeuble. Jack éclata de rire en décrivant la tête de sa mère, et l'état du bras de Gray qui avait été traîné sans cérémonie dans les rues, sa mère refusant de le lâcher au risque de le perdre aussi. Ianto mit un moment avant de finalement rejoindre son rire, se demandant pourquoi Jack était différent de d'habitude. Il le voyait toujours sourire et rire, mais là, tout semblait plus authentique et sincère. Ianto ne pensait pas qu'un rire sincère pouvait changer quelqu'un.

Jack en arriva apparemment à la même conclusion que Ianto puisqu'il s'arrêta de rire pour le fixer intensément encore une fois. Ianto se contenta de sourire en retour, lançant un coup d'œil aux devoirs abandonnés puis son téléphone, remarquant qu'il était bien plus de 18 heures déjà. Il le dit à voix haute et Jack sortit de sa contemplation pour rassembler ses affaires. Il saisit ensuite le poignet de Ianto et l'entraîna avec engouement derrière lui.

L'adolescent pria pour qu'il ne puisse pas sentir son pouls sur son poignet, bien conscient qu'il avait accéléré au contact. Il se maudit mentalement parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il était en train de développer des sentiments pour Jack. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi, si c'était romantique ou juste physique, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose. Et que Jack ne serait jamais intéressé par lui, parce qu'il pouvait avoir n'importe qui, pourquoi le choisirait-il lui ?

Il sortit de ses pensées quand la chaleur quitta son poignet et se surprit à regretter la présence. Jack balança ses affaires dans un coin de sa chambre et l'invita à s'asseoir sur son lit avant de disparaître par une porte. Ianto comprit que c'était la salle de bain et soupira. Il était beaucoup trop riche. Sa chambre faisait trois fois la sienne et le contenu devait coûter le prix de sa maison entière. Il avait un énorme lit, accompagné d'une énorme télé pile en face. Il y avait un canapé en face d'un écran plus petit (mais toujours bien plus grand que la pauvre télé de Ianto) auquel étaient reliées plusieurs consoles de jeux avec un champ de bataille de fils et de manettes.

Il était parti pour continuer à regarder chaque détail de la chambre mais Jack sortit de la salle de bain sans crier gare et Ianto se figea. Jack marmonna une excuse et ne sembla pas prendre conscience de sa présence plus que ça, ouvrant une nouvelle porte. Ianto ne regarda même pas le contenu, devinant que c'était une armoire remplie de vêtements, mais se contenta d'observer le dos de Jack. Le dos nu de Jack. Faisait-il exprès ?! Ianto se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour garder un air neutre. Jack se tourna enfin vers lui et Ianto devina aussitôt que son regard n'avait rien de neutre.

\- On apprécie la vue ?

Ianto allait répondre quelque chose, même s'il cherchait encore quoi dire, mais Jack disparut à nouveau en déclarant qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. Ianto soupira une fois seul et baissa les yeux sur lui-même pour évaluer sa tenue. Il rentrait sa chemise dans son pantalon uniquement parce qu'elle avait un trou qu'il n'avait pas réussi à récupérer, et elle n'avait plus vraiment sa couleur d'origine. Il soupira et lissa nerveusement sa cravate. Il finit par attacher proprement sa chemise aux coudes et se balança d'un pied à l'autre avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Puis se lever et lisser le drap. Pour se rasseoir à nouveau dessus... il allait grogner de frustration, incapable de décider quoi faire, quand Jack sortit enfin de la salle de bain. Il ouvrit un tiroir pour sortir des boutons de manches qu'il mit avant d'ouvrir le tiroir en dessous et sortir des bretelles qu'il attacha rapidement à son pantalon avant de les faire claquer sur ses épaules sans broncher. Il écarta enfin les bras en souriant, fier, et fit plusieurs tours sur lui-même en regardant Ianto.

\- Alors, t'en penses quoi ?!

\- Ça... change.

Jack sembla déçu de la réponse, faisant la moue. Ianto ne savait pas quoi dire, il avait l'habitude des tee shirt simples qu'il portait quotidiennement...

\- Mais ça te plaît ?

Si ça lui plaisait ? Bien sûr que ça lui plaisait ! Il aimait quand quelqu'un était bien habillé, et Jack était en chemise bleu clair, avec des bretelles rouges – qui était, soit dit en passant la couleur préférée de Ianto – et des boutons de manche élégants. Ianto ferma la bouche, conscient que ce n'était pas très naturel, et hocha simplement la tête en détournant le regard. La réponse silencieuse sembla satisfaire Jack puisqu'il ne posa plus de question. Il lui demanda juste de le suivre et Ianto sauta presque sur ses pieds, passant devant l'adolescent pour sortir de sa chambre. Il se figea à mi-chemin en captant l'odeur de Jack. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà senti cette odeur émanant de lui, et il devait admettre que c'était agréable. Il ne saurait dire ce que c'était, mais ça l'hypnotisait.

\- Un problème ?

\- Tu sens bon.

Ianto écarquilla les yeux, surpris qu'il ait parlé à voix haute. Il ne voulait vraiment pas l'admettre, certainement pas à Jack, pourtant il n'avait pas su se retenir. Il se remit rapidement en marche en rougissant violemment, sans manquer le sourire immense que Jack lui offrit en réponse.

\- T'es pas mal aussi !

Ianto continua à marcher en lui présentant son dos, rentrant légèrement sa tête dans ses épaules. Est-ce qu'il parlait de son parfum – ou plutôt son odeur parce qu'il ne portait pas de parfum – ou de lui-même ? Il préférait ne pas savoir.

Avant que Jack ne le rattrape, il avait déjà remis un masque neutre sur son visage et le suivit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Il remarqua qu'il était maintenant plus de 19 heures et que personne n'était encore arrivé.

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews, comme toujours ! Désolée, je suis vachement occupée en ce moment, mais j'essaierais bientôt de poster deux chapitres par semaine, c'est mieux aussi pour moi, j'espère que ça vous va aussi :)_


	5. Chapter 5

\- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? Boire ?

Ianto refusa poliment, toujours gêné de demander quelque chose quand il n'était pas chez lui. Il avait un peu faim mais ignora ce détail et soupira, rassuré, quand on sonna à la porte. Jack courut presque pour ouvrir, ce qui fit rire Ianto parce qu'il ne comprenait pas la joie constante de Jack. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir, ou même de vérifier qui était là, avant d'ouvrir la grille à distance. Il ouvrit simplement la porte et Ianto le suivit sur le perron. Peu après, quatre silhouettes se dessinèrent dans l'allée et Jack descendit les quelques marches tandis que Ianto restait en retrait.

Il observa les cinq amis se saluer chaleureusement, rassuré de voir que si les filles avaient des tenues de soirée (tout en étant assez décontractées), Rhys avait une simple chemise et Owen s'était contenté d'un tee shirt blanc. Au moins il ne faisait pas tâche dans le groupe à ce niveau là. Au bout d'un moment, la blonde sembla le remarquer puisqu'elle monta jusqu'à son niveau et le prit dans ses bras, sans que Ianto ne réponde, surpris. Elle se recula rapidement et envoya un sourire ravissant.

\- Tu dois être Ianto ! Ravie que tu aies pu venir, Jack ne faisait que d'en parler ! Hein Jack ?

\- Laisse le tranquille...

\- Je m'appelle Katie ! J'ai un an de plus... mais j'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu ?

Ianto se contenta de sourire, toujours poliment, et de hausser les épaules. Il lui avait parlé une fois, en seconde. A vrai dire c'est elle qui était venue, avec le même enthousiasme que maintenant, pour le remercier d'avoir convaincu l'école de rouvrir la salle de musique. Il ne lui avait pas parlé depuis et se retint de lui rafraîchir la mémoire. Personne ne savait qu'il jouait de la musique et il s'en portait bien comme ça.

\- Salut... ça fait longtemps, hm ?

Ianto tourna le regard vers Owen qui lui tendait une main hésitante. Il se rappelait aussi de lui. Ils étaient dans la même école depuis la primaire et il n'avait pas changé depuis. A part moralement, il espérait. Il l'avait charrié plusieurs fois, comme un enfant peut le faire face à un autre enfant clairement plus faible. Depuis que Ianto avait répondu, Owen ne lui avait plus parlé. Ianto remarqua son regard désolé et serra sa main tendue en souriant. L'autre adolescent sembla ravi et secoua sa main un moment avant de le lâcher.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? demanda Jack, curieux.

\- Tu penses bien ! Owen aimait bien se moquer se lui. Depuis qu'il lui a fermé le clapet, il n'a plus osé venir lui parler ou s'excuser !

\- Rhys ! J'étais un peu con, désolé.

\- C'est oublié.

\- Oh, donc tu parles ?

Ianto envoya un regard surpris à Rhys, un peu plus imposant que Jack ou Owen (ce qui était un avantage quand on jouait du rugby), puis remarqua son sourire. Il sourit à son tour en réalisant qu'il plaisantait et le salua, le connaissant déjà d'avant, de vue. Gwen s'avança enfin vers lui et se présenta rapidement (elle était en ES avec Rhys et anciennement Jack, l'avait déjà vu sans jamais lui parler mais bon, il avait l'air sympa quand même, surtout d'après Jack). Ce dernier, surpris de voir qu'en réalité ils se connaissaient déjà un peu, semblait ravi et les entraîna dans une pièce que Ianto n'avait pas encore vue. Apparemment il était le seul puisque les nouveaux arrivants se laissèrent tomber sur l'unique canapé de la pièce situé en face d'un nouveau écran (exactement combien d'écrans y avait-il dans cette propriété ?), clairement tous habitués et avec leur place attitrée.

Ianto s'assit timidement au bout du canapé, à côté de Katie. Owen était à côté, puis Rhys, puis Gwen. Quand Jack les rejoignit, il s'allongea à moitié sur tout le monde et se retrouva bientôt au sol.

\- C'est une façon de traiter votre hôte ?!

Comme seule réponse, Owen étira ses pieds jusqu'à les poser sur le bas de son dos.

\- Très bon repose-pieds, en tout cas... Tu sais accueillir des invités, Jack.

Le groupe rit et l'adolescent finit par se relever du sol. Il récupéra la télécommande de l'écran et appuya sur quelques boutons, de la musique remplissant la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Il lança des bières à Owen et Rhys et en servit une à chaque fille, avant d'en tendre une à Ianto qui hésita à peine avant de la prendre.

\- On commence généralement par parler tranquillement avec un fond musical, on parle de nos vacances ou de la reprise, en l'occurrence. Le reste du temps, des cours, de la famille, tout ça... Quand on commence à ne plus avoir de sujets de conversation on danse quelques minutes ! Ou on saute cette étape pour faire quelques jeux, souvent avec de l'alcool, mais tu n'es pas obligé de boire si tu ne veux pas ! On finit par danser à nouveau, parce que c'est de suite plus marrant quand on est bourré...

Ianto sourit grandement, reconnaissant, à Katie, qui essayait clairement de le faire se sentir bien. Il était ravi de voir que le groupe semblait l'accepter si facilement alors qu'il débarquait de nulle part, et les écouta parler longuement. Il répondit aux quelques questions qu'on lui posa mais personne ne le força à parler tout en lui faisant comprendre qu'il pouvait intervenir à tout moment.

Il apprit que Katie était en fac de médecine et était déjà rentrée depuis plus d'un mois, qu'elle se permettait de sortir ce week-end mais passait le plus clair de son temps enfermée dans sa chambre étudiante autrement.

Owen semblait vouloir faire les mêmes études et sa mère ne l'encourageait que trop bien, pressée de le voir partir de la maison. Elle l'aimait, vraiment, mais ne le montrait pas de manière classique. Owen n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, pour ce que ça valait, il était tout aussi content de pouvoir enfin partir de sa maison. Ianto découvrit qu'il jouait aussi dans l'équipe de rugby du lycée et que son apparence trompait assez ses adversaires pour lui donner le temps de les prendre de court quand il sprintait à travers le stade.

Rhys, de son côté, ne laissait rien sous entendre de sa force mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était mauvais joueur. Il avait grandi dans l'ombre d'un grand frère et savait bien se défendre. Il connaissait Owen depuis longtemps mais n'était devenu son ami seulement en rentrant au collège, s'étant retrouvé assis à côté de lui par hasard à la première rentrée. Il aidait ses parents régulièrement dans le magasin qu'ils tenaient, et ne savait toujours pas vers quoi se tourner l'année suivante.

Gwen, quant à elle, connaissait Owen depuis longtemps et était devenue amie avec les autres au fur et à mesure aussi. Elle préparait des concours pour rentrer dans la gendarmerie mais devait obtenir son bac avant. Elle aurait une réponse en juin, ses concours au début de l'année, et si elle n'était pas prise, elle comptait travailler un an et retenter sa chance l'année suivante.

Le groupe avait pas mal bougé avant le lycée avant de rester sur eux trois, puis s'était agrandi avec l'arrivée de Jack en seconde, puis de Katie un peu plus tard, quand Owen avait osé l'inviter à sortir, l'ayant remarqué depuis le premier jour de cours.

Quand ils finirent de raconter ce genre de détails à Ianto, et quelques nouvelles plus au moins importantes, Jack se releva de sa place pour chercher un jeu de cartes. Il envoya le paquet à Ianto en expliquant les règles, assez basiques, d'un jeu, précisant quand ils devaient boire ou non. Pour appuyer son propos, Rhys se leva pour chercher des bouteilles d'alcool, un peu plus fort que la bière, et une bouteille de soda pour alléger l'alcool si quelqu'un voulait. Ianto écouta attentivement sans se retenir de sourire. S'il avait compris, le jeu était basé sur le bluff. Apparemment, plus ils jouaient, plus c'était drôle parce qu'en général ils arrivaient de moins en moins à mentir. Ça allait parfaitement à Ianto, il savait très bien mentir et avait l'habitude des jeux de cartes. Le jeu se finissait quand tout le monde abandonnait.

* * *

Comme il s'en doutait, bluffer était quelque chose qu'il savait bien faire, et il fut fier de se retrouver seul face à Katie, n'ayant pas bu une seule fois encore, contrairement à la femme. Il grogna quand il perdit sa première partie et dû vider le verre de vodka que lui tendait Rhys en riant. Seule Gwen était bourrée, tout le monde l'ayant forcée à arrêter le jeu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, tandis que les autres semblaient juste joyeux à cause de l'alcool, mais rien de plus.

Après avoir signalé qu'il n'abandonnait pas, Ianto se concentra sur ses cartes et le visage de Katie pour trouver le moindre signe qu'elle mentait. La tâche s'avéra impossible quand Jack, qui était assis depuis le début à la gauche de Ianto (ils s'étaient assis au sol à côté de la table pour mettre plus d'espace entre eux pour que personne ne triche) se rapprocha beaucoup trop pour regarder son jeu. Il pouffa de rire en voyant ses cartes et Ianto lui donna un coup de coude et se perdit quelques secondes dans la contemplation de Jack qui riait puis, la seconde d'après, qui se frottait les côtes avec une moue blessée. Ianto finit par rire et le poussa gentiment. Il se rappela ensuite qu'il avait un jeu en cours mais Jack avait foiré tout et il perdit à nouveau, vidant le verre que Rhys lui tendait. Il grimaça alors qu'il sentait que l'alcool faisait effet. Il avait beaucoup trop bu et rien mangé depuis le début et il commençait à regretter.

\- Tu veux continuer ?

Jack avait demandé alors qu'il était allongé au sol, s'étant exagérément laissé tomber par terre après que Ianto l'ait poussé.

\- Je crois que je vais arrêter... Ça commence à monter.

\- J'AI GAGNE POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS !

Le groupe éclata de rire alors que Katie se levait et récupérait la télécommande sur la table pour augmenter le son de la musique et se mettre à faire une danse de la joie. Gwen, réveillée de sa micro-sieste par l'ambiance, se leva d'un coup et la rejoignit, suivit par les garçons, à part Ianto qui resta au sol, incertain. Il ne pensait pas que se lever était une bonne idée maintenant. Il n'eut pas vraiment le choix quand la grande gagnante de la soirée revint vers lui et lui tendit une main. Il la saisit et elle attendit gentiment qu'il tienne correctement debout avant de l'entraîner derrière elle vers les autres.

\- C'est la première fois que tu es bourré ?

\- Je suis pas bourré... Juste... Il faut pas que je boive plus.

Katie sourit en réponse, l'air de dire qu'elle ne le croyait pas, et reprit sa danse, l'entraînant dans une chorégraphie folle avant d'être coupée par Owen. Elle dansa plutôt avec son copain mais Ianto continua à danser, bien qu'incapable de trouver le rythme de la chanson (déjà complètement sobre, il n'avait aucun rythme au niveau de la danse). Il sourit quand un bras apparut sur sa taille et éclata de rire quand Jack entreprit de danser contre lui quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être pris au sérieux. Il se prêta au jeu et essaya de suivre sa danse. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'ils étaient plus proches qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été mais se figea quand des lèvres se plaquèrent contre les siennes.

Ianto n'avait jamais embrassé quelqu'un alors qu'il était bourré – pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne l'avait jamais été – et ne savait donc pas si c'était l'alcool ou le fait que ce soit Jack qui le fit réagir comme ça, mais il rendit le baiser avec passion. Ses doigts se refermèrent dans ses cheveux tandis que Jack serrait ses mains sur sa chemise. Ianto finit par briser le baiser pour respirer, et fourra son nez dans le cou de l'adolescent qui avait continué à danser. Il dansa, autant qu'il le pouvait, toujours pressé contre Jack qui avait remonté une main sur son bras. Il frissonna en sentant la main bouger et ne réalisa pas vraiment qu'il était en train d'embrasser le cou de Jack.

Il avait l'impression d'être sorti de son corps. Il avait conscience de la musique, des autres invités, d'où il était et de quel jour on était. Mais en même temps, il n'entendait et ne ressentait plus rien, à part les mains de Jack sur lui et son odeur enivrante et la peau sous ses lèvres et les cheveux entre ses doigts... Il retrouva le chemin des lèvres de Jack et l'embrassa à nouveau. Jack s'arrêta aussi de danser, cette fois, et approfondit le baiser, passant sa main sous la chemise de Ianto dans son dos. Ianto frissonna violemment et se réfugia à nouveau dans le cou de Jack. La musique était lointaine, la sensation de Jack contre lui était étouffante mais tellement, tellement bienvenue et rassurante à la fois. Ianto se demanda brièvement s'il ne s'était pas endormi, les yeux clos, là où il voulait être... Puis Jack l'embrassait à nouveau, une troisième fois, et il était à nouveau réveillé.

Le retour à la réalité fut le pire sentiment que Ianto ait connu depuis un moment. Pendant quelques secondes, il maudit réellement Rhys puis comprit que l'homme était sérieux. La chaleur de la main de Jack dans son dos disparut et son corps entier s'esquiva de ses mains. Ianto comprit vaguement que Gwen se sentait mal et était en train de vomir, et décida que s'asseoir sur le canapé était une bonne idée pour ne pas qu'il finisse dans le même état. S'il fermait les yeux ne serait-ce que quelques secondes, peut-être que Jack en aurait fini avec Gwen et serait à nouveau là, contre lui, à danser, sans vraiment danser... à l'embrasser comme jamais personne l'avait fait. Bien sûr, la seule chose qu'il réussit à accomplir fut de s'endormir sur place au bout de quelques secondes.

* * *

 _Merci pour vos reviews :D Je devrais maintenant poster 2 fois par semaine, si je n'oublie pas ;) (bon. Me connaissant... xD)_


	6. Chapter 6

Quand Ianto se réveilla le lendemain, il mit un moment à comprendre où il était. Il avait trop chaud et mal à la tête... Il se redressa avec difficulté après quelques minutes et trouva enfin appui contre le dossier du canapé, soupirant longuement en étudiant les alentours. Il y avait un ronflement, qu'il identifia bientôt comme étant celui de Rhys, qui dormait sur un matelas que Ianto ne se souvenait pas avoir vu la veille. Gwen n'était pas loin de lui, roulée en boule. Ianto remarqua à peine les cheveux bruns foncés, près de son bassin maintenant, et déduisit qu'Owen et Kate étaient partis puisqu'il ne les voyait pas.

Il baissa enfin les yeux sur lui même et comprit qu'il avait eu chaud parce que quelque chose était posé sur lui. Il se figea en voyant ce que c'était puis en se rappelant vraiment de la veille. Il tourna lentement les yeux vers Jack qui dormait sur le canapé aussi, et s'arrêta quelques secondes sur son torse nu, serrant ses mains sur la chemise qui lui avait servi de couverture. Il se rappelait du baiser. Des baisers. Et il sentit son ventre se tordre à cette pensée. Il s'était senti bien, tellement bien, dans les bras de Jack, ses lèvres contre les siennes... mais il était bourré. Les deux l'étaient. C'était certainement involontaire. Jack avait dû le prendre pour quelqu'un d'autre, qu'il désirait.

Ianto se releva parce qu'il ne voulait pas penser à ça alors que l'objet de ses pensées se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Il hésita une fois debout et finit par plier soigneusement la chemise et la placer à côté de la tête de Jack. Il l'observa longuement, peut-être trop longtemps, pour s'imprégner de son visage (calme, avec un faible sourire, encore différent de ceux que Ianto avait déjà vus) avant de se détourner de lui. Il n'avait rien emmené donc rien à rassembler. Il sortit de la pièce rapidement et retrouva miraculeusement son chemin jusqu'à la sortie. Après quelques secondes, il se rappela enfin du bouton où Jack avait appuyé pour ouvrir la grille – et en même temps il y avait écrit ''ouverture'' dessus – et s'enfuit rapidement, plissant les yeux dès qu'il fut dehors. Pourquoi la lumière venait-elle l'agresser si fortement...?

Il réussit à atteindre les grilles juste avant qu'elles ne se referment, même s'il avait dû courir pour ça, et se glissa entre avant d'enfin oser soupirer, seul. Il réalisa soudainement qu'il n'y avait pas son bus le dimanche mais se dirigea quand même vers l'arrêt. Il attendit un moment avant de prendre un des rares bus qui passaient, descendant à un arrêt toujours plus proche de chez lui que la maison de Jack. Il marcha le reste du chemin et se surprit à arriver devant la maison de Tosh plutôt que la sienne, perdu dans ses pensées. Il sortit son téléphone, remarqua qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de batterie et surtout qu'il était seulement huit heures du matin. Il sonna quand même à la porte, priant pour que quelqu'un soit réveillé. Après tout, Tosh avait tendance à se lever tôt, même le dimanche...

Il soupira de soulagement quand la porte s'ouvrit sur la mère de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ianto ! Ça va ? Tu as l'air... fatigué ?

\- Ça va... Et toi ? Je ne dérange pas j'espère ?

\- Tout va bien ! Et tu ne déranges jamais, rentre ! Tosh est dans sa chambre. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

\- S'il te plaît...

La femme sourit doucement, comprenant qu'il n'était pas spécialement en forme et avait besoin de parler à sa fille. Elle le laissa se débrouiller, vu qu'il connaissait bien la maison, et disparut dans la cuisine tandis que Ianto se cramponnait à la rambarde pour monter les escaliers. Il toqua faiblement à la porte de sa meilleure amie.

Tosh apparut quelques secondes plus tard, de la salle de bain, alors que Ianto s'était appuyé contre le mur, la tête sur son bras, les yeux fermés.

\- Ianto ?

L'adolescent sursauta et se retourna avant de marmonner quelque chose. Tosh rit doucement avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et entraîner Ianto dedans, le laissant s'effondrer dans son lit tandis qu'elle prenait place dans sa chaise roulante. Ianto enfonça la tête dans les draps et soupira longuement. La mère de Tosh rentra entre temps avec un plateau, et parla quelques secondes en japonais avec sa fille. Si Ianto était capable de les comprendre vaguement après plus de dix ans, il n'était pas en état ce matin et elles prononçaient des mots dont il ne connaissait de toute manière pas la signification. Il serra un peu plus ses bras autour de sa tête et laissa échapper un grognement quand la porte se referma.

\- J'en conclus que ça s'est mal passé ?

Ianto grogna à nouveau, faute de pouvoir répondre avec des mots puisqu'il avait le visage enfoncé dans les draps. Il finit par se redresser, l'air trop étouffant, et inspira longuement avant de soupirer. Il remercia Tosh qui lui tendit un verre et un médicament, puis une brioche. Il but et mangea lentement, en silence, tandis que son amie le laissait récupérer. Il finit par reposer son verre et s'allongea à nouveau, sur le dos. Observer le plafond semblait plus facile pour parler.

\- C'était bien. Vraiment. C'est juste... J'ai bu...

\- J'ai remarqué. Un peu trop, non ?

\- Mmh...

\- Tant que tu n'as pas vomi sur quelque chose à 200 balles ça va ! … Tu n'as pas fait ça quand même ?!

\- Tosh...

\- Je demandais juste !

\- J'ai embrassé Jack. Ou il m'a embrassé. On s'est embrassé quoi. Longtemps. Puis il y avait un soucis, et il est allé le régler, et je me suis endormi. Et je me suis enfui avant que quelqu'un se réveille... … Tosh ?

Ianto se redressa enfin sur les coudes, son amie ne répondant plus depuis trop longtemps alors qu'il avait parlé lentement. En temps normal, il aurait pu rire de l'air choqué de Tosh. Mais il avait besoin qu'elle réagisse parce qu'il paniquait. Elle finit par reprendre contact avec la Terre et sourit puis se leva pour s'asseoir doucement à côté de Ianto en passant sa main dans ses cheveux. Ianto ferma les yeux au contact et se laissa repartir en arrière, Tosh plaçant ses cuisses sous sa tête. Elle caressa lentement ses cheveux en attendant de trouver les bons mots, pour l'aider.

\- C'était bien ?

Ianto hocha imperceptiblement la tête et Tosh retint un rire en voyant le sourire rêveur de son ami.

\- Quel est le problème, Ianto ?

Il rouvrit les yeux, la regarda quelques seconde, puis les referma. Il finit par se tourner, passer ses bras autour de sa taille et caler sa tête contre son bassin. Loin d'être décontenancée par le contact – ils étaient assez tactiles entre eux – Tosh frotta une main dans son dos, pour lui donner de la force, et continua en même temps les mouvements dans ses cheveux. Elle ne releva pas à voix haute quand elle remarqua qu'il pleurait, mais Ianto savait très bien qu'elle le sentait. Il essaya d'organiser ses pensées, sans y arriver, et décida qu'il y arriverait mieux en parlant à voix haute.

\- Je sais pas... Je voulais pas que... Bien sûr que j'ai un crush, je le sens bien... Justement. Je voulais pas que ce soit comme ça... Mais il était là, et... Tosh, c'était tellement bien. Mais je ne sais pas quoi en faire...

\- Demande-lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Jack est assez direct. Et honnête, je suppose que tu peux lui demander.

\- T'es folle !

Ianto se redressa brusquement (aïe, il avait mal à la tête) en la regardant de travers. C'était la pire idée du monde !

\- Je sais mais ça va te tuer de ne pas savoir... Non ?

\- Je ne peux pas lui demander !

\- Comme tu veux... Tu devras bien récupérer ta cravate un jour, cela dit.

Il lança un regard d'incompréhension à son amie avant de baisser les yeux sur lui même quand elle pointa son cou du menton. Il écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'il n'avait pas sa cravate. Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir plus tôt ?! Pourquoi n'était-elle plus là ?! … Qui lui avait enlevé ?

Il frissonna à l'idée de Jack qui prenait soin de lui alors qu'il s'était endormi lamentablement en quelques secondes, puis se reprit et soupira à s'en déchirer l'âme. Il releva les yeux sur Tosh qui avait posé une main affectueuse sur son bras.

\- Je comprends... Laisse-le venir.

\- Venir ? Tosh, c'est Jack...

\- Juste... Fais-moi confiance ?

\- Personne ne sait que... que je suis comme ça...

\- Oh oui parce que clairement après la nuit dernière tu es totalement hétéro à ses yeux !

\- Tosh !

\- Quoi ? Tu es hétéro ?

\- Je... Non... Je sais pas ! C'est juste... lui...

\- Wowh, je pensais que tu le trouvais juste... plutôt ça va, ça va pas mal du tout même, pas que tu avais un énorme crush ! Je suis désolée...

Ianto ne répondit pas, et Tosh ne sut pas quoi ajouter. Elle finit par le reprendre dans ses bras et Ianto rendit l'étreinte en silence.

\- Ça va aller...

Il hocha la tête contre son épaule puis inspira longuement avant de se séparer en évitant son regard.

\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer... Désolé, Tosh.

\- Hey... Pas de soucis. Hésite pas...

\- Merci de... Tu sais, comprendre, accepter...

\- Je t'aime comme tu es Ianto ! Tu sais très bien qu'on est tous ouvert ici !

\- Mmh... Merci quand même. C'est important. Tout le monde ne pense pas comme ça...

Tosh se contenta de frotter à nouveau son bras affectueusement, comprenant très bien qu'il faisait référence à sa propre famille. Ils ne prendraient jamais aussi bien la nouvelle qu'elle, s'ils étaient amenés à le savoir. Surtout son père, bien trop strict à son goût, même si elle ne l'avait jamais proprement rencontré, ce qui était étonnant, mais elle comprenait que Ianto n'avait pas forcément envie de le présenter à ses amis. Il avait l'air d'en être assez effrayé.

* * *

Ianto sortit de la maison quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir remercié grandement les deux femmes, et salué l'homme de la famille qui venait de se lever. Il rentra chez lui, se sentant un peu mieux que le matin même, et regarda à nouveau son téléphone.

« _Tu t'es perdu dans la maison ?_ »

Il sourit au message de Jack en l'imaginant le chercher dans différentes pièces, avant de secouer la tête pour faire partir l'image, se trouvant stupide. Il voulut d'abord ignorer le message mais il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour rien.

« _Ma sœur a appelé pour que je l'aide. Vous dormiez tous, désolé._ »

« _Pas de soucis :-) On se voit demain ?_ »

« _Yup_ »

Il garda le message le plus court et neutre possible, rassuré que Jack ne mentionne pas la veille. Il n'avait clairement pas envie d'être le lendemain et de devoir affronter l'adolescent. Il espérait qu'il avait oublié leurs baisers et se rassura avec cette pensée. C'était sûrement habituel pour Jack d'embrasser quelqu'un en soirée, il n'en faisait certainement pas tout un plat comme lui...

* * *

 _Merci sincèrement pour tous vos retours ça encourage vachement !_

 _Et pour Harkness-Jones: à propos de ta demande de traduction sur "Lost" que j'ai posté il y a quelques jours, je l'ai vue, et je la traduirai dès que possible, mais je suis en pleine révisions pour le moment donc j'ai moins le temps :) Mais merci d'avoir demandé !_


	7. Chapter 7

Ianto s'occupa avec des devoirs pour ne pas penser à Jack et rata lamentablement, rêvant éveillé en repensant à ce qu'il avait ressenti la veille. Il évita son père efficacement mais dut bien descendre pour le repas.

Il ne dormit pas vraiment la nuit, se tournant encore et encore dans son lit en espérant trouver le sommeil. En plus de Jack qui refusait de quitter ses pensées, il se rappela au milieu de la nuit qu'il avait son audition pour les concours le lendemain et décida de ne pas y aller. Il discuta avec lui même sur ce sujet et finit par se dire qu'il irait. Au pire, il n'était pas pris, ce n'était pas grave. Comme l'avait dit Tosh, au pire il mourrait, et il avait peu de chance de mourir en jouant du piano (quoique, il n'était jamais trop prudent et préférait ne pas parler trop vite).

* * *

Il arriva à l'école en avance, l'air clairement épuisé, et s'assit devant les portes de l'école en attendant que quelqu'un veuille bien les ouvrir.

\- Tu arrives tôt ! Ça va ?

Ianto rouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer et se forcer à ne pas rougir. Jack était penché au-dessus de lui avec son énorme sourire habituel. Il sembla chercher quelque chose dans son sac et Ianto osa rouvrir les yeux pour le voir tendre sa cravate, soigneusement pliée.

\- Je ne voulais pas que tu t'étouffes avec dans ton sommeil... J'aurais dû te prévenir, désolé ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? On dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis longtemps ?

\- Merci... Ça va, juste... des problèmes de famille.

Il n'avait presque pas honte de mentir. Il se maudit quand prendre sa cravate des mains de Jack sembla emballer son cœur, il se sentait tellement stupide...

\- Oh... Tu veux en parler ?

Ianto secoua vivement la tête.

\- Comme tu le sens ! Je vais voir le groupe, tu veux venir ?

Il déclina l'offre en déclarant qu'il avait la flemme de se lever, ce qui était partiellement la vérité, et sauta presque sur ses pieds quand un surveillant ouvrit enfin le lycée. Il rejoignit sa salle rapidement et s'effondra une nouvelle fois au sol, la tête dans ses bras.

Il s'endormit à moitié et Tosh le réveilla quelques minutes plus tard en riant.

\- Prêt pour le grand jour ?!

\- Quel grand jour ?

Ianto fit les gros yeux à Tosh, pour lui faire comprendre que Jack n'avait aucune idée qu'il passait des auditions, et l'adolescente essaya de se rattraper en justifiant ça par le premier devoir qu'ils avaient à rendre. Ce qui le plaçait au rang de premier de la classe qui voulait tout bien faire, _merci Tosh_. Il ne répondit cependant pas et se contenta de se relever en s'étira, ignorant le regard de Jack sur lui.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Ianto laissa tomber sa tête contre le piano en soupirant profondément. Son cri de douleur fut couvert par les notes qu'il avait réalisé et il soupira à nouveau, le visage entre les mains. Tosh rit doucement avant de poser une main sur son épaule.

\- Vous avez parlé ?

\- Bien sûr que non !

\- J'ai bien vu que tu l'évitais toute la matinée... Tu as même écrit à moitié allongé sur ton bras comme ça tu lui tournais le dos.

Ianto grogna et se redressa lentement en soufflant.

\- Tu ne comptes pas l'éviter jusqu'à la fin des temps quand même ?

\- Ce serait une idée...

\- Tu lui donnes des cours...

\- Oh pitié ne parle pas de ça.

\- Ce soir ?

\- Je passe les auditions avant et... Et merde, j'ai oublié de le prévenir !

\- Tu le feras tout à l'heure en cours ! Maintenant, montre moi ce que tu vas jouer !

\- Je vais tout rater...

\- Mais non !

Tosh s'occupa de le booster pendant la pause méridienne. Ils finirent par répéter leurs morceaux respectifs, l'asiatique jouant du violon, et Ianto réussit à oublier un peu le reste pendant qu'ils jouaient. Au moins il n'avait pas perdu sa capacité à jouer du piano, c'était déjà ça.

Ils faillirent arriver en retard à leur prochain cours mais réussirent à rattraper les derniers qui rentraient dans la salle et s'assirent à côté de Jack qui leur avait gardé une place. A la moitié du cours, Jack se pencha vers Ianto et gribouilla quelque chose sur le coin de sa feuille.

« _Sûr que ça va ?_ » Il garda son sourire pour lui même, secrètement ravi que Jack ait l'air d'être inquiet pour lui. Il répondit positivement sous sa phrase et Jack lui lança un regard, comme s'il ne le croyait pas, avant de laisser tomber. Au bout de quelques minutes, Ianto étendit son bras jusqu'à la feuille de Jack pour écrire dessus à son tour. « _Je serai en retard ce soir, qqch à faire. DSL_ »

« _Tkt. Je t'attends ?_ »

« _Si tu veux._ »

« _Je travaillerai à la biblio, comme d'hab_ '» Ianto hocha la tête puis se concentra à nouveau sur le cours, qui passait incroyablement vite pour une fois. Au moins il pouvait penser à autre chose, surtout que Jack ne semblait pas mentionner la soirée et c'était parfait. Peut-être avait-il réellement oublié.

* * *

L'audition ne le stressait pas autant que la situation avec Jack, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il était à l'aise quand il se présenta à la salle de musique. Il fut agréablement surpris de voir plusieurs élèves, ayant craint pendant un moment qu'il n'y aurait pas grand monde. Il parla quelques minutes avec Martha, la professeure de musique qui n'avait qu'un ou deux cours dans la semaine, assez jeune et qui sympathisait souvent avec ses élèves. Elle semblait avoir la confiance en lui qui lui manquait et il sourit quand elle lui proposa de passer rapidement. Il y eut trois élèves, ceux qui utilisaient la batterie, et Martha prit des notes, avant de faire un signe à Ianto qui s'installa au piano.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de jouer devant autant de monde – son public se limitant souvent à trois personnes, ou sa famille s'il jouait sur le piano de ses grands-parents – mais il réussit à les ignorer. Il leur fut reconnaissant de ne pas faire de bruit, ce qui l'aidait à oublier leur présence, dos à eux.

Il ferma les yeux et commença à jouer doucement avant de les rouvrir en augmentant le rythme et la difficulté. Il finit en souriant largement, content de ne pas avoir fait une fausse note, et sursauta quand un applaudissement déchira le silence. Il se tourna directement vers Tosh, prêt à lever les yeux au ciel en lui demandant de laisser tomber. Qui d'autre qu'elle allait l'applaudir alors qu'il n'avait rien fait d'extraordinaire. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le regard bleu, juste à côté de Tosh, et ses mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge avant qu'il ne vire au rouge. Il se releva rapidement en fourrant une main dans sa poche et en frottant nerveusement sa nuque de l'autre main. Ne se sentant pas capable de parler, il se contenta de rester debout vers la porte après avoir récupéré son sac en attendant Jack. Après tout, il était censé travailler avec lui.

Mais Jack ne venait pas, parlant brièvement avec Martha, et après qu'une élève de seconde soit passée au piano en faisant quelques erreurs, il s'assit à sa place. Ianto écarquilla les yeux. Il ne savait quand même pas jouer du piano ?! Bien sûr que si, Jack savait tout faire, ce n'était même pas une surprise.

Ianto se surprit cependant à sentir une pointe de jalousie en lui quand l'adolescent accompagna les notes d'un chant. Il avait beau l'observer intensément de profil, profitant de pouvoir le regarder comme tout le monde, profitant de son air concentré qu'il aimait beaucoup trop voir, profitant de la voix qui vibrait dans son corps... Le rythme de son cœur sembla se caler sur celui de la chanson et il serra sa main sur son torse parce qu'il avait mal.

Mais en même temps, Jack débarquait de nulle part, il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir préparé quelque chose plus tôt, et il savait jouer et chanter. Il savait faire trop de choses, et il était riche et populaire et Ianto se haït d'être jaloux parce que, _vraiment_ , ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il était riche, beau et talentueux.

Il remarqua après quelques secondes que Jack le regardait en finissant sa chanson et il serra un peu plus la main sur l'emplacement de son cœur quand il lui envoya un clin d'œil. Il ouvrit la bouche pour chercher de l'air mais oublia de respirer, son cœur ratant un battement.

Le temps que Jack se lève et récupère ses affaires, après des félicitations de la salle entière, Ianto avait réussi à reprendre une respiration normale et son cœur ne lui faisait presque plus de faux pas. Jack jouant du piano et chantant était la vision la plus frustrante/rageante et en même temps la plus belle/perturbante que Ianto ait pu voir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas être normal, ne rien ressentir pour Jack, si ce n'est de l'amitié ?

Il sortit de la salle, sans se demander si la porte allait claquer derrière lui, et s'éloigna vers la bibliothèque, tout de même incapable de laisser Jack tout seul juste parce qu'il était contrarié par ses propres sentiments. Il ne s'arrêta que parce qu'on lui tirait le bras et se retourna à moitié pour voir Jack qui lui envoyait un regard désolé.

\- Ianto...

Il se dégagea brusquement et se réfugia dans la bibliothèque, directement vers la salle en laissant Jack annoncer qu'ils la prenaient. Il comprit son erreur une fois qu'il jeta son sac sur la table, dans la salle vide. Personne n'était là et personne n'allait les déranger. Il allait reprendre son sac mais Jack était déjà rentré et ferma la porte derrière lui en restant devant, pour ne pas qu'il puisse passer sans le toucher ou lui demander de s'enlever du chemin.

Ianto passa à nouveau sa main sur sa nuque avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise et sortir ses affaires sans douceur.

\- Désolé pour ça, je ne pensais pas que...

\- Je ne veux pas en parler.

\- Ianto...

-S'il te plaît ! C'est juste... tu sais tout faire et...

\- Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une audition, j'ai juste entendu de la batterie, je me suis dit que j'avais le temps avant que tu arrives... Et je t'ai vu et tu étais tellement dans la musique, et tu étais tellement beau...

\- Tu ne t'es même pas préparé pour ça ! Tu es venu et tu as...

Ianto s'était levé quand Jack avait dit avoir entendu la musique, et avait éclaté quand il avait été capable de parler, mais il venait de réaliser la dernière phrase de Jack. Il devait avoir rêver. Il avait probablement rêvé. Il se rendit compte que Jack n'était plus du tout contre la porte mais juste à côté de lui, et c'était beaucoup trop proche à son goût...

Il scruta les yeux de Jack, sans comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer, et recula instinctivement. L'autre s'avança d'un pas et ne s'arrêta pas alors que Ianto ne pouvait plus reculer à cause du mur. Aucun ne détourna les yeux, refusant de perdre l'échange, jusqu'à ce que Jack baisse les yeux sur ses lèvres. Ianto recula son visage le plus possible contre le mur et leva une main dans le but de le repousser. Mais Jack le regardait à nouveau et c'est lui qui détourna les yeux pour regarder la main qui s'était posée contre le mur, à côté de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, quand il sentit la deuxième main sous son menton et que Jack s'approcha en inclinant la tête.

Il chercha ses yeux mais ils étaient clos, et il n'arriva pas à faire de même, regardant son visage calme, sûr de lui. Il sentait le souffle contre son visage et il luttait pour ne pas céder parce que c'était faux, Jack ne lui trouvait rien d'intéressant, Jack était Jack, Jack ne pouvait pas être attiré par lui, Jack ne pouvait pas avoir envie de l'embrasser...

\- J'arrête pas de penser à samedi...

Il se rappelait. Il se rappelait et il était toujours là, dans la même pièce que lui, proche de lui, collé à lui, prêt à l'embrasser. En train de l'embrasser ?

Ianto avait serré la main qu'il avait faiblement posé sur les côtes de Jack, dans l'intention de le repousser, et avait monté l'autre dans ses cheveux avant d'avaler la faible distance qui les séparait. Il ne pensait pas avoir un jour embrassé quelqu'un avec autant de passion. Même leur dernier baiser semblait pâle à côté de celui-là. Il l'embrassait comme s'il allait mourir s'il ne le faisait pas, il l'embrassait volontairement, pas sous l'effet de l'alcool ou du sommeil, ou ce qui avait pu le pousser à l'embrasser deux jours plus tôt. Il l'embrassait parce qu'il en mourait d'envie et parce qu'il acceptait enfin ses sentiments. Il l'embrassait pour lui dire ce qu'il ressentait.

… Et Jack rendait le baiser avec autant de passion et d'émotions, et peut-être un peu de maladresse.

Puis, il fallait respirer. Il fallait respirer parce que c'était essentiel, parce qu'ils étaient sur le bord de s'évanouir en refusant de se séparer. Ianto recula au même moment que Jack, sentant qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir plus longtemps. Il n'avait pas envie, avait peur que Jack réalise ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et parte... Mais Jack resta immobile, contre lui, ses mains sur son cou, haletant contre sa bouche. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, plus brièvement et doucement, quand ils avaient assez repris leur respiration, puis Ianto se sépara de lui pour enfouir son visage dans son cou, refusant de croiser son regard. Il était appuyé contre le mur et attaché à Jack, presque sûr que si un des deux n'était plus là, il s'effondrerait au sol. Mais Jack restait là, et il rendait avec autant de force son étreinte.

\- Ça va... ?

Il avait posé beaucoup trop de fois cette question sans que Ianto ne soit honnête dans sa réponse, ce jour là. Il secoua la tête dans son épaule, parce que même s'il aimait sa position actuelle, il avait du mal à respirer. Jack se recula aussitôt et Ianto garda les yeux baissés, craignant qu'il parte, encore. Mais il était là, il y avait toujours la chaleur de sa paume contre sa joue, et son autre main avait saisi son poignet. Il se baissa assez pour attirer l'attention de Ianto qui releva enfin les yeux sur lui et ne put s'empêcher de sourire parce qu'il avait embrassé Jack et que Jack était toujours là...

Comme s'il lisait ses pensées, Jack l'embrassa une nouvelle fois, comme pour confirmer qu'il ne bougerait pas, et Ianto le laissa faire, sans répondre. Ils se regardèrent une nouvelle fois dans les yeux et Jack leva leurs mains liées entre eux avant d'embrasser la paume de Ianto.

\- Ne me fais pas de l'hyperventilation ou je ne sais quoi maintenant, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir quoi faire...

Ianto comprit qu'il avait senti son pouls et sourit malgré son cœur qui battait encore la chamade.

\- Je crois que tu maîtrises la ranimation assez bien...

Il rit sincèrement alors que Jack le regardait, surpris. Ianto se tut quand il rencontra un torse sans douceur, Jack le serrant dans ses bras en l'embrassant dans les cheveux plusieurs fois. Il n'osa pas dire quelque chose malgré ses questions et passa ses bras autour de Jack.

\- Depuis le temps que j'attends ça...

Ianto essaya de parler cette fois, mais sa question fut étouffé par le tee shirt de Jack. Ce dernier rit doucement avant d'enfin le lâcher et reculer pour la première fois d'un pas en rougissant. _Sérieusement, il rougissait maintenant ?_

\- Rien.

\- Jack...

\- Tu veux aller prendre un verre ? Manger quelque chose ? Aller au ciné ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... te presser. Je voulais faire ça bien...

\- ''ça''... ?

\- Oui, ça, ça ! Déjà samedi je... J'espérais que tu oublies parce que je me suis dit que je m'y étais tellement mal pris. Je voulais m'excuser après ou en parler, mais tu dormais. Et le lendemain tu étais parti. Et je voulais pas en parler aujourd'hui parce qu'il y avait trop de monde, et je voulais pas que tu te sentes mal, ou obligé de répondre... Je voulais t'emmener quelque part, ou au moins faire ça sobre en premier. Je voulais te dire à quel point je... A quel point tu me perturbais, et à quel point j'aimais bien les moments qu'on passait ensemble, et putain, tu étais vraiment beau quand tu jouais, et je me suis dit qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose avant que quelqu'un d'autre ose venir te séduire parce que j'ai tellement, tellement envie que tu sortes avec moi... Et je comprendrais si...

Jack arrêta de parler maladroitement, se maudissant de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter, parce que Ianto avait attrapé son tee shirt à deux mains et l'avait ramené contre lui pour l'embrasser.

\- Tout. OK ? Tout pareil.

Jack hocha vivement la tête en souriant.

* * *

 _Wow je suis désolée du retard, je pensais pas qu'une semaine s'était déjà écoulée depuis la dernière mise à jour... Erf. Je vais y arriver! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et votre soutien, encore une fois, et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tout le monde! :D Et désolée, je n'ai pas du tout relu ce chapitre, oops._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hola, yes, bonjour, n'oubliez pas que cette fic est en M parce qu'elle contient des scènes de violence/sexe. Voilà, je préfère rappeler !_

* * *

\- On devrait travailler.

Jack se détacha enfin de Ianto et lança un coup d'œil à la table avant de rire nerveusement.

\- J'avais complètement oublié...

Ianto secoua la tête en souriant et réussit à se convaincre de bouger de sa place pour s'asseoir. Jack s'assit sur une chaise qu'il rapprocha beaucoup trop, mais Ianto sourit cette fois-ci, ne refusant pas la main qui se cala sur sa cuisse alors qu'il tentait d'expliquer un problème de maths à Jack.

Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il travaillèrent efficacement, peut-être même plus que d'habitude, et Ianto soupira en se frottant les yeux au bout d'un moment. Il bailla longuement derrière sa main et rougit quand Jack l'embrassa sur la tempe avant d'ébouriffer ses cheveux. Il grimaça avant de se remettre les cheveux en place alors que Jack riait.

\- Tu devrais te reposer, ce soir !

Ianto hocha la tête tandis que Jack rassemblait ses affaires. Il les rangea à son tour et enfila son sac en soupirant. Il avait la flemme de prendre son bus et rentrer chez lui, maintenant... Il avait envie de rester là jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

\- Ianto...

\- Mmh ?

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure... Je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais comme ça. Je veux dire, je n'ai pas réfléchi...

\- Non c'est moi, j'étais juste énervé parce que je n'ai pas dormi... Ça ira mieux demain. Et puis tu chantes bien, je suis content de t'avoir entendu.

C'était absurde de voir Jack rougir pourtant c'était ce qu'il faisait. Ianto sourit pour lui-même puis sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il posa sa main sur la poignée alors que Jack allait ouvrir la porte.

\- Est-ce que ça veut dire que...

\- On sort ensemble ? Tu es avec moi ? Tu es mon petit-ami ? Yup, tout ça. Enfin, si tu veux.

\- Oh... Okay...

Jack l'embrassa brièvement avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

\- Autre chose ?

\- Oui ! Je veux dire... Est-ce qu'on peut... Je ne sais pas, garder ça ?

\- Ianto ? Je comprendrais si tu...

\- Non, c'est pas ça. C'est juste... Tout le monde t'admire Jack, donc personne n'en a vraiment quelque chose à foutre de ce que tu peux être. Ce n'est pas mon cas...

\- Si quelqu'un t'emmerde, tu me le dis. Je leur ferais comprendre que l'homophobie n'est pas humaine.

\- S'il te plaît, Jack...

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

\- Est-ce qu'on peut juste... ne pas le dire ? Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir de problèmes et c'est... c'est nouveau pour moi. Je veux vraiment être avec toi, mais... Je ne sais pas Jack, je suis mort de peur, okay ?

\- Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas... Tu veux en parler à personne ? Parce que je crois que c'est trop tard... Je veux dire, mes potes nous ont vu samedi et ils me connaissent...

\- Non, parles-en à tes amis si tu veux. Après tout, Tosh est au courant aussi.

\- Au courant ? Déjà ?

\- Je... J'avais besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Juste... Okay, Jack ?

L'adolescent hocha la tête en souriant et, quand Ianto voulut ouvrir la porte, il colla son dos contre et l'entraîna vers lui pour l'embrasser longuement. Jack ouvrit la porte et sortit en riant alors que Ianto restait planté dans la salle, ne réalisant pas encore totalement ce qui venait de se passer. Il hésitait à quitter la salle. Est-ce que tout allait s'arrêter au moment où il ferait un pas en avant ?

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et passa son bras autour de ses épaules en l'attirant avec lui et lui frottant les cheveux. Ianto savait que le geste pouvait faire amical, mais il ne put s'empêcher de se défaire de l'emprise et marcher un peu plus loin que d'habitude de Jack qui se contenta de rire. Il le raccompagna jusqu'à son bus, comme toujours, dans un silence assez calme et bienvenu. Ils se séparèrent sans beaucoup plus de mots échangés, le bus de Ianto déjà là quand ils arrivèrent. Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et soupira quand le bus démarra après un moment. Il observa Jack qui marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir et sourit quand il envoya un signe au bus, certainement sans vraiment savoir où était Ianto. Il haussa un sourcil en recevant un message un peu après.

« _J'ai vu votre sourire, jeune homme._ »

Il choisit de ne pas répondre et observa le paysage, sans vraiment le voir, perdu dans ses pensées. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Plus d'une semaine avant il était encore en vacances, persuadé qu'il allait passer une nouvelle année sans rien de particulier à part le bac, avec les mêmes personnes et les mêmes habitudes. Et maintenant il était en couple, avec un garçon, qui plus est avec Jack. Il rougit tout seul en pensant au nombre de filles qui souhaitaient être à sa place et se demanda brièvement si Jack était au moins sérieux, s'il n'irait pas voir quelqu'un en même temps... Il n'avait jamais entendu dire que Jack était infidèle, mais on ne savait jamais... Tant pis, pensa-t-il, au pire il aura pu en profiter au moins un peu. C'est comme ça qu'il vivait, avec des opportunités et au jour le jour. Il descendit machinalement de son bus et se remit en marche lentement.

Qu'avait voulu dire Jack quand il avait dit qu'il attendait ça depuis longtemps ? Avait-il remarqué Ianto plus tôt ? Pourtant, il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà vu Jack le regarder... Peut-être n'essayait-il pas de voir ce genre de détails avant, aussi. Ce n'était pas comme s'il s'était dit qu'un des deux pouvait être intéressé par l'autre.

* * *

Il soupira en rentrant chez lui et préféra supprimer son sourire pour ne pas qu'on lui pose de questions. Il salua brièvement ses parents et monta à l'étage pour se débarrasser de ses affaires. Il sortit ses cours mais descendit quand sa mère l'appela, se figeant en voyant qu'elle enfilait sa veste.

\- Maman... ?

\- Je sors ce soir, mon cœur ! Désolée, je ne t'abandonne pas volontairement, c'est pour le travail, je m'en serais passée...

\- Maman !

\- A demain.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et Ianto força un sourire sur ses lèvres alors qu'il serrait les poings. La porte se ferma et Ianto soupira avant de se tourner, dans le but de remonter à l'étage.

\- Tu vas faire à manger, non ?

Il hocha la tête et se dirigea plutôt dans la cuisine pour préparer un repas, les poings toujours crispés. Il haïssait se retrouver seul avec son père, parce que sa mère n'était plus la barrière qui le protégeait. Parce que c'était juste lui et son père. Et l'alcool.

Ils mangèrent dans un silence pesant, pour une fois, et ce n'est qu'une fois la vaisselle faite que Ianto osa soupirer, prêt à monter dans sa chambre cette fois. Son père avait bu pendant le repas, il avait vu, et il se demanda brièvement où il était alors qu'il commençait à monter les escaliers. La main qui se referma sur son bras lui répondit. Elle serrait trop fort, et Ianto ferma les yeux en maudissant de tout son être son père. Il trébucha quand il fut tiré en arrière mais n'essaya même pas de se rattraper, ignorant le craquement sinistre de son épaule quand il tomba mais que son père ne lâcha pas son bras. La douleur n'était pas assez grande pour qu'il ait quelque chose de cassé, mais ça faisait quand même mal. Il se releva parce que son père lui demanda et serra un peu plus ses yeux déjà fermés alors qu'il ressentait une douleur au ventre. Il contracta ses muscles au deuxième coup mais ça ne diminuait pas vraiment la douleur.

\- Tu ne te défends même pas !

Il rouvrit les yeux et envoya un regard meurtrier à son père qui le tapa à nouveau. Il finit par inspirer un grand coup et planta ses dents dans le bras qui le maintenait contre le mur. Son père hurla de douleur et Ianto le poussa de toutes ses forces avant de remonter les escaliers quatre à quatre, s'aidant de ses mains, son cœur menaçant de sortir de sa poitrine alors qu'il entendait les pas lourds de son père derrière lui. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre à la volée et venait de la verrouiller quand son père tenta de rentrer.

\- Ouvre cette porte !

Ianto donna un coup dans le pied de son lit avant de reculer quand la porte commença à vibrer sous les coups de son père. Il tira son lit violemment et le poussa contre la porte en criant à son père de partir.

Il finit par éclater en sanglots en se laissant glisser contre le mur opposé à sa porte, la main sur son ventre douloureux. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas juste accepté les coups sans broncher, comme d'habitude ? Il avait juste tout empirer maintenant...

* * *

 _Certains l'ont vu venir, le voilà ! De l'angst, avec le père de Ianto._

 _Bon, j'échoue un peu à poster deux fois par semaine, mais mon frère m'a offert Dragon Age Inquisition donc quand je ne révise pas, bah je joue... Oups ;) Bonne année à tous, et promis je vais essayer de faire mieux._


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de comprendre où il était. Il se redressa doucement du sol où il était recroquevillé et ignora le craquement de son dos et de son cou. Il soupira une fois appuyé contre le mur et se massa l'épaule douloureuse avant de se relever lentement. Il avait dû s'endormir à cause de la fatigue... Il brancha son téléphone qui le gênait dans sa poche et osa enfin soulever son tee shirt pour juger les dégâts. Il grimaça en voyant la trace déjà violette et soupira avant de le regretter aussitôt. Il remit son tee shirt en place et ouvrit son placard avant de prendre une chemise. Au moins il aurait à lever les bras une fois de moins, c'était toujours ça de pris. Il s'immobilisa de longues secondes, essayant de ne pas respirer, pour écouter les bruits de la maison mais tout était silencieux. Il soupira de soulagement et remit son lit en place en essayant de ne pas penser à la veille.

Il se mit quand même à pleurer quand il se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Qu'avait-il provoqué ? Son père allait le tuer la prochaine fois... Il ne s'était jamais rebellé avant, il avait juste accepté son sort et résisté aux coups.

Ça avait commencé deux ans plus tôt. Son père l'avait déjà blessé involontairement, avant, mais il n'avait jamais volontairement levé la main sur lui. Depuis que Rhiannon, sa sœur, était partie de la maison, il semblait avoir pété un câble. Il s'était mis à boire plus qu'avant et chaque fois qu'il était à la maison, il criait. Quand il était à la maison. Ianto ne savait pas s'il avait un jour levé la main sur sa mère mais il refusait de lui demander. En plus de ne pas vouloir savoir, il se doutait qu'elle lui cacherait la vérité dans tous les cas.

Elle ne savait pas qu'il frappait Ianto, ça il en était sûr. La première fois, Ianto avait ramené une mauvaise note et il était là, seul à la maison. Il l'avait seulement claqué. Les autres fois, il avait été plus intelligent et avait commencé à le frapper au ventre. Personne ne voyait. Ianto avait remarqué qu'il ne frappait pas quand ils faisaient de la natation comme sport, mais avait regretté quand il avait menti en disant que le cycle n'était pas fini. Son père l'avait appris et Ianto n'avait plus jamais menti après. Du moins pas avec le risque de se faire prendre. Il avait aussi développé certaines techniques pour l'éviter. Passer du temps chez Tosh ou un autre ami était une des solutions, retarder le plus possible l'heure à laquelle il devait rentrer, s'enfermer dans sa chambre... Ça ne l'avait pas empêché de recevoir des coups dès que sa mère était hors de la maison, mais au moins il en recevait un peu moins. Ou il l'espérait.

Il n'en avait jamais parlé parce que son père lui avait fait comprendre qu'il le regretterait amèrement. Alors il prenait les coups et ne disait rien à sa mère, certainement pas à sa sœur et encore moins à ses amis. Il avait réussi à faire croire à Tosh que son père n'était jamais là pour ne pas qu'elle se mette à se poser des questions, et avait appris à ne jamais retirer son tee shirt en public. Il résistait plutôt bien aux coups maintenant mais avait toujours affreusement mal, le lendemain particulièrement.

Il soupira sous la douche en se rinçant et éteignit l'eau avant de sortir et s'essuyer lentement. Il passa une main sur le miroir de la salle de bain et soupira à nouveau quand la buée retourna instantanément. Il enfila doucement sa chemise et un pantalon avant d'éteindre la pièce et rentrer dans sa chambre. Il écarta les pans de sa chemise et observa son épaule dans le miroir dans son armoire. Rien ne semblait cassé. Il releva sa manche et grimaça en voyant la marque sur son avant-bras gauche, où son père lui avait attrapé le bras. Il devrait faire attention à ne pas retrousser ses manches dans la journée... Il ferma les boutons sur les manches et passa ses doigts fins sur les traces sur son ventre. Il soupira avant de boutonner sa chemise pour cacher le tout. Il sourit faussement à son miroir et referma la porte après avoir passé la main dans ses cheveux pour les organiser grossièrement. Il fit rapidement son sac et récupéra son téléphone. Après avoir jugé que _non_ , il ne pouvait pas porter son sac normalement parce que ça lui frottait ses blessures, il le porta d'une main et descendit enfin. Il remarqua seulement l'heure à ce moment et jura. Il était en retard d'une heure, s'il ne ratait pas son bus. Il sortit rapidement, ignorant son ventre qui protesta quand il courut, et rattrapa son bus qui partait en faisant de grands gestes qui lui lancèrent l'épaule.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'une fois assis dans le bus qu'il regarda vraiment son portable. Il soupira aux trois messages reçus, tous de Jack et les ouvrit rapidement.

« _J'arrive pas à dormir. Dis-moi que c'était réel, que je n'ai pas rêvé..._ » à plus d'une heure du matin.

« _Désolé pour cette nuit, j'avais du mal à dormir :-) Tu arrives bientôt au lycée ?_ » une heure plus tôt.

« _Ianto ? T'es où ? Ça va ?_ » une demie-heure plus tôt.

Sa respiration se coinça dans sa gorge quand il se rappela de la vieille. Il avait complètement oublié Jack ! Il allait répondre puis se dit qu'il était en cours (même s'il avait envoyé un message) et abandonna l'idée. Il ouvrit son sac et sortit la cravate, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de ranger, avant de l'enfiler en souriant. Il finalisa le nœud en sortant du bus, sans serrer, juste pour rajouter quelque chose. Il regarda sa montre et sortit son carnet en marchant. Il s'appuya contre un mur et sortit un stylo en imitant parfaitement la signature de sa mère sur un mot d'absence. Il rangea son carnet l'air de rien et passa par la vie scolaire avant de se diriger vers son deuxième cours, auquel il arriva légèrement en retard. Il ne regarda même pas la salle avant de s'installer seul, devant. Il sortit ses affaires rapidement et se passa les mains sur le visage avant de se concentrer sur le cours.

Il passa en réalité la moitié de l'heure à jouer avec son stylo et observer d'un air absent le tableau. Il sentait le regard qui brûlait sa nuque mais ne se retourna pas. Comment était-il supposé agir avec Jack s'ils étaient ensembles mais qu'ils ne se montraient pas ? Est-ce que ça allait vraiment à Jack ou ça le lasserait au bout d'un moment ? Ianto pouvait comprendre. Pour quelqu'un comme Jack c'était difficile de cacher ça. Il aurait souhaité y penser avant d'avoir à faire face à Jack. Il s'était dit qu'il aurait le temps, avec la nuit qui lui porterait conseil. _Tu parles d'un conseil_... Il haït un peu plus son père, si c'était possible, et serra ses poings sur la table avant d'essayer à nouveau de se concentrer sur le cours.

Il ne savait pas comment se comporter avec Jack et était en réalité mort de trouille à l'idée de confronter à nouveau son père. L'heure passa trop rapidement à son goût et il rangea ses affaires en quelques secondes, mais Jack était déjà à ses côtés, Tosh sur ses talons.

\- Ianto... ?

\- J'ai raté mon réveil, désolé.

Ils se lancèrent un regard et Ianto leur tourna le dos en enfilant son sac par dessus son épaule. Il s'arrêta d'un coup en sentant la douleur de son ventre et son épaule se réveiller et se dégagea rapidement de Jack qui essayait de l'aider. Il se redressa et sortit de la salle, l'air de rien, une main dans une poche, serrant les dents à cause de son sac qui ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille.

\- Ianto je peux te parler ?

Il soupira sans s'arrêter de marcher et descendit rapidement les escaliers jusqu'à la salle de musique qu'il ouvrit avec les clefs qu'il avait tout le temps. Il balança son sac sur une des tables et se retourna quand Jack entra enfin après lui. Il le plaqua contre la porte avant même qu'elle ne soit complètement fermée et l'embrassa aussitôt. Jack répondit au baiser puis serra doucement ses mains sur ses épaules pour le forcer à se reculer. Ianto garda les yeux fermés mais ne résista pas.

\- Un moment j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus de moi...

Il rouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils en regardant Jack. Tenait-il vraiment autant à lui que ce qu'il faisait paraître ?

\- Tu étais où ce matin ?

\- Je me suis endormi comme une merde, et réveillé trop tard... Désolé.

\- Ça va... Je me suis juste inquiété.

\- Tu manges où le midi ?

\- Euh...Dehors, en général, pourquoi ?

\- Tu veux venir ici ?

\- Oh je dois prendre ça comme un rencard ?

\- Non, c'est juste que Martha donne les résultats. Tu as participé au truc, je te rappelle.

\- Oh... Okay... T'es sûr que ça va ? Entre nous, je veux dire.

Ianto hocha la tête avant de se pencher pour se caler dans les bras de Jack qui sourit doucement et le serra contre lui en lui caressant les cheveux. Ianto ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, appréciant l'odeur de l'adolescent. Ils sursautèrent quand la sonnerie les coupa dans leur moment et se séparèrent brusquement, Ianto récupérant son sac d'une main. Il embrassa Jack avant d'ouvrir la salle et ferma derrière eux, rejoignant Jack qui se dirigeait déjà vers leur prochain cours.

* * *

« _Tu as dormi cette nuit ?_ » Ianto étudia quelques secondes Jack avant de se pencher sur la feuille pour répondre.

« _Oui, mais je dors mal en ce moment._ »

« _Tu veux sortir ce soir ? Après la biblio ? Au ciné ?_ » Ianto rougit en lisant le message et regarda autour de lui pour être sûr que personne ne voit. Il effaça les phrases au crayon et recopia un moment le cours avant d'enfin répondre.

« _OK._ »

« _:)_ »

Ianto sourit à la réponse et continua à prendre le cours en note en jetant de fréquents regards à Jack.

« _Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ?_ » Ianto écarquilla les yeux en remarquant les mots sur sa feuille, de l'écriture de Tosh. Il ne lui avait même pas dit ! Quel crétin...

« _Désolé. Je te parlerai après._ »

« _Laisse tomber, Jack a balancé le morceau. Il était persuadé que tu m'aurais dit. Ça va ?_ »

« _Yup. Mon père était là, j'ai oublié mon téléphone un peu. Je voulais te dire, vraiment._ »

« _Il est là pour lgtps ?_ »

« S _ais pas_ »

« _Courage..._ » Si elle savait seulement à quel point il en avait besoin... Il effaça les différentes conversations de sa feuille de cours alors que la fin de l'heure approchait.

* * *

 _Okay, je suis encore en retard, mais j'ai des examens en ce moment, désolée ;) Voilà! Je posterai bientôt la suite! Merci de toujours lire et commenter, ça aide vraiment!_


	10. Chapter 10

« Avec Ianto, on avait pensé à faire un duo, pas forcément en comptant pour le concours, n'importe quand, si vous voulez ? »

Ianto fourra sa tête dans ses bras en repensant à la conversation du midi. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté. Pourquoi Jack avait proposé ça...

Ils s'étaient retrouvés à 12h30 à la salle. Ianto et Jack avaient été pris pour le concours mais Tosh avait fait trop de fautes lors de sa représentation. Ianto s'en voulut aussitôt parce qu'il n'avait même pas été là pour la supporter et il pouvait participer alors qu'elle devait rester en retrait. Apparemment ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle jouait seulement occasionnellement alors que c'était une vraie passion pour Ianto, elle n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Martha avait ensuite demandé à ceux présents s'ils n'avaient pas des idées pour rendre la chose un peu plus intéressante. C'est là que Jack avait proposé ça. Un duo, Ianto au piano, lui-même au chant. D'où sortait-il ça ?! Il n'avait même pas vu Ianto jouer en dehors des auditions et il voulait chanter avec lui ? Ianto ne s'en croyait pas capable, mais il n'avait rien osé dire. Martha semblait tellement ravie. Il n'eut pas le temps de demander à Jack à quoi il avait pensé parce qu'ils avaient dû retourner en cours, reprenant à 13 heures.

Et maintenant Ianto se demandait pourquoi il avait accepté alors qu'il était supposé écouter le cours de philosophie, qui n'avait rien de très passionnant, il fallait l'avouer.

« _Ça ne te gêne pas ? J'ai pensé que ça te ferait plaisir_ »

« _Non, TKT_ »

« _Sûr ?_ »

« _Oui :) Ça me fait plaisir. C'est juste que je ne suis pas sûr d'être à la hauteur_ »

« _Je te dirais quelque chose tout à l'heure_ »

« _?_ »

« _Tu vas devoir attendre 15h._ » Ianto leva les yeux au ciel mais n'insista pas plus. La philo paraissait encore plus chiante et longue maintenant... Il s'allongea à nouveau à moitié sur sa table, donnant un coup de coude discret à Tosh pour vérifier qu'elle ne dormait pas, et soupira quand son amie lui lança un clin d'œil et montra le livre qu'elle était en fait en train de lire. Ianto retint un rire et s'appuya sur son autre bras pour pouvoir observer Jack qui prenait le cours. Il sourit en voyant qu'il se pinçait les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils, l'air de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il notait. Il détourna les yeux quand Jack lui retourna son regard, désapprouvant son attitude de mauvais élève.

Jack était un brillant élève, qui comprenait vite si on lui expliquait bien, et il était sérieux malgré sa réputation – en général être populaire n'était pas associé avec l'image d'un premier de la classe – sans pour autant être plus fort ou se sentir au dessus des autres. Non, il travaillait parce que s'il ne le faisait pas il ratait son année, tout simplement. Ianto sourit à sa feuille alors qu'il prenait enfin quelques notes.

* * *

A la fin des deux heures, qui semblaient avoir duré cinq, les trois amis se levèrent en même temps en baillant. Ce n'est pas parce que Jack prenait tout le cours qu'il n'était pas ennuyé par celui-ci. Ils sortirent et Tosh salua le couple, rentrant chez elle, tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la bibliothèque. Ils rentrèrent dans leur salle habituelle et Ianto s'affala sur une chaise en soupirant, grimaçant discrètement alors que la douleur de son ventre se manifestait à nouveau. Il observa Jack s'installer et sortir ses affaires, appuyé contre sa main jusqu'à ce qu'il le regarde enfin en souriant.

\- On rêvasse, Ianto ?

\- J'apprécie la vue.

\- Tu ne l'as pas assez fait en cours ?

\- Oh, alors tu m'as vu ? demanda innocemment Ianto.

\- Je t'aime bien comme ça, Ianto.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles...

\- J'apprécie l'effort de la cravate, aussi.

\- Au moins je suis bien habillé pour notre rendez-vous, contrairement à certains...

-Hé, c'était au-dessus de la pile, je n'ai pas réfléchi beaucoup ce matin... Quelqu'un... je ne sais pas qui, occupait mes pensées.

\- Et je peux savoir qui c'était ? Devrais-je en être jaloux ?

Jack sourit, incapable de garder un air sérieux plus longtemps, et tendit la main vers Ianto. Il attrapa sa cravate et le tira à lui pour l'embrasser doucement. Ianto rendit le baiser en souriant à son tour. Ils se séparèrent rapidement et Jack le regarda quelques secondes avant de lâcher sa cravate et caresser brièvement son visage.

\- Définitivement une bonne idée.

* * *

Ils se mirent à bosser sérieusement ensuite, Ianto rattrapa l'heure qu'il avait manqué le matin-même et remarqua au passage que Jack savait aussi bien expliquer des cours. Jack finit par s'absenter brièvement pendant la récréation tandis que Ianto sortait son téléphone pour envoyer un message à sa mère.

« _Je vais au cinéma ce soir avec des amis. Ne m'attends pas pour manger. Désolé. Tu es à la maison aujourd'hui ? Ianto x_ »

Il ouvrit ensuite sa conversation avec Tosh à qui il n'avait pas encore pu proprement parler, lisant le message qu'elle lui avait envoyé dès qu'elle les avait laissés.

« _Alors ? Il n'est pas rentré dans les détails !_ »

« _Rien d'extraordinaire. Je l'ai embrassé, lui aussi. Il a dit qu'il voulait faire ça bien et m'inviter. Je suppose que c'est raté pour les première fois. On va au ciné ce soir._ »

« _Oh génial ! Vous allez voir quoi ?_ »

« _''Le beau profil de mon copain'', ça dure 1h30._ »

« _Tss ! Copain, hein ?_ »

« _Oui, en général c'est comme ça que tu appelles l'homme que tu embrasses régulièrement parce que tu en as envie, et avec qui tu as envie de passer du temps, et qui te fait te sentir bien... Tu vois ce que je veux dire ? ;)_ »

« _Je n'apprécie pas votre ton, Jones ! J'ai eu plus de petit-amis que toi, merci bien. Mais c'est vraiment officiel ?_ »

« _Oui_ »

« _Je suis contente pour toi, Ianto ! Tu le mérites, vraiment. J'espère que ça va durer._ »

« _Moi aussi. Et t'en fais pas, ça va arriver aussi pour toi._ »

« _Je ne m'en fais pas, j'ai le temps !_ »

Ianto verrouilla son téléphone sans répondre parce que Jack revenait. Il posa plusieurs paquets de nourriture qu'il avait acheté à la cafétéria, ne sachant pas vraiment ce que Ianto aimait, et ils mangèrent en reprenant leur travail. Après avoir passé un moment sur ce que Jack essayait de rattraper, ils avancèrent dans leur travail de la semaine et les nouveaux qu'on leur avait donné puis Jack s'étira longuement, ce que Ianto interpréta comme un signe de fatigue et de déconcentration trop grande. Il commença à ranger leurs affaires et soupira en se relevant alors que Jack le suivait dans ses gestes. Ils s'embrassèrent sans même se concerter et Jack pressa brièvement sa main sur la sienne avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il se retourna sans prévenir et Ianto lui rentra presque dedans, non pas que ça semblait le gêner.

\- J'ai failli oublier ! Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que j'ai un piano chez moi, tu peux venir quand tu veux ! Je veux dire, si tu préfères faire ça chez toi seul, je comprends, mais n'hésite pas. Et puis on pourrait travailler notre duo !

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! J'ai une salle de musique, avec des arrangements de son. Mon père aimait bien la musique...

Autant parce qu'il était vraiment touché que Jack lui propose ça que parce qu'il avait remarqué le regard triste de Jack quand il avait mentionné son père, Ianto le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je prends ça comme un signe que tu es content ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je n'ai rien chez moi donc j'aimerais beaucoup !

\- Comment ça ? Comment tu sais jouer comme ça si tu n'as rien chez toi ?

Ianto hocha les épaules. Il avait commencé chez ses grand-parents, avec l'aide de sa grand-mère. Tout était venu assez naturellement après. Il jouait à l'oreille, ça n'avait rien de surprenant pour lui. Ça semblait pourtant choquer Jack qui écarquilla les yeux quand il lui révéla ça. Il l'embrassa longuement après en déclarant qu'il était définitivement le plus doué entre eux. Sans ajouter quelque chose de plus, Jack ouvrit enfin la porte et Ianto le suivit en sortant son téléphone pour regarder le message qu'il avait reçu quand ils s'embrassaient.

« _Pas de soucis mon cœur, tu fais ce que tu veux tu as 17 ans, tant que tu reviens à la maison avant la semaine prochaine ! Et oui je suis à la maison ce soir. Bisous et bon film_ »

Il sourit au message et envoya un remerciement suivi d'un cœur avant de trottiner pour rattraper Jack qui marchait assez vite devant lui.

\- Au fait, j'y pense... Tu ne dois pas récupérer Gray ?

\- Non, ma mère est là donc est déjà passée le chercher !

Il sourit comme simple réponse et ils rejoignirent en silence le cinéma. Après s'être disputés calmement parce que Jack insistait pour payer sa place, Ianto finit par abandonner et grommela alors qu'il suivait Jack.

\- T'es mignon quand tu boudes...

Ianto lui lança un regard surpris avant de détourner les yeux et rougir, pas vraiment habitué à ce qu'on le complimente comme ça. Il entendit Jack rire légèrement et l'observa alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, réalisant à quel point il était chanceux d'être où il était, avec qui il était.

* * *

Comme il l'avait annoncé à Tosh, Ianto passa le plus clair du temps à regarder Jack, sans même vraiment savoir quel film il était censé regarder. Il le regardait sourire et ne le quittait des yeux que quand il posait la tête sur son épaule. Alors qu'il le fixait une nouvelle fois, Jack se tourna vers lui et Ianto sourit innocemment.

Jack se pencha en serrant la main posée sur son épaule et Ianto ferma les yeux alors qu'ils s'embrassaient. Bientôt, Ianto entrouvrit les lèvres pour laisser passer la langue qui quémandait l'accès. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de gémir à l'intensité du baiser fut l'éclair de lucidité qui lui rappela qu'ils étaient dans un cinéma, avec d'autres personnes, qui pouvaient éventuellement les entendre. Il préféra rendre le baiser avec autant de passion, leurs langues se battant pour dominer.

Ianto finit par gagner mais sa victoire fut courte. Il se recula dans un violent frisson, leurs fronts collés, quand Jack caressa du bout des doigts son dos, sous sa chemise. Il se mordit la lèvre et remarqua sa propre main qui s'était glissée sous le tee shirt de Jack. Il ne se rappelait même pas quand il avait fait ça... Il sourit et resta immobile un moment en regardant Jack dans les yeux, appréciant le sentiment que la main dans son dos provoquait. Depuis la soirée, c'était la première fois où il y avait un contact peau contre peau, autre que le visage, le cou ou les mains. Il avait pensé que l'alcool avait amplifié les sensations, mais le toucher était vraiment agréable et contrastait tellement avec les coups de son père la veille.

Ianto frissonna, d'horreur cette fois, en se demandant pourquoi dans un moment si parfait son esprit lui imposait l'image de son père, mais Jack le prit dans ses bras en silence et en continuant les douces caresses dans son dos.

\- Est-ce que tu viens juste de me rouler un patin ?

Les épaules de Jack se secouèrent dans un rire silencieux.

\- Je ne t'ai pas entendu te plaindre...

Ianto sourit dans son cou et finit enfin par quitter la chaleur rassurante pour se concentrer un minimum sur le film, sans le comprendre. Il fut rapidement déconcentré par Jack qui l'embrassait sur la joue ou dans le cou et ne résista pas longtemps avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Il le repoussa cependant quand le film se finit et Jack retira ses mains de lui. Ianto s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège alors que les lumières se rallumaient et sauta presque sur ses pieds en suivant flot de personnes qui sortaient. Il dut attendre Jack à l'extérieur et roula des yeux quand il apparut avec un énorme sourire, suivit d'une moue en annonçant qu'il l'avait perdu dans la foule. Il choisit de le frapper gentiment au bras, en grande partie pour résister à l'envie de lui sauter dessus.

\- Tu habites où ?

\- Tu ne préfères pas marcher jusqu'à chez toi plutôt ?

\- Oh, tu veux rallonger le temps ?

Jack lui lança un clin d'œil en passant devant lui et Ianto le suivit rapidement en souriant.

\- Tu devras m'expliquer pourquoi tu portes ton sac alors que tu peux juste le mettre sur tes épaules et l'oublier !

Ianto soupira et passa la sangle au-dessus de sa tête, grimaçant à nouveau au contact de ses bleus. Il oublia la douleur au fur et à mesure, discutant de tout et de rien avec Jack. Ils arrivèrent trop rapidement à la maison de Jack – non réellement c'était plutôt un manoir – et s'arrêtèrent alors qu'un silence gênant prenait place.

\- Tu veux rester un peu ? Manger quelque chose... ?

\- Non ! Non, ça va, je ferais mieux d'y aller...

\- Ianto ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu sais que je n'attends rien de toi, hein ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je veux dire... Je sais ce que tu as pu entendre à propos de moi et... les différentes personnes que j'ai eu, on va dire. Mais ne te sens pas mal pour ça, je vais te forcer à rien.

\- Jack...

\- Je sais, mais je veux que tu le saches. Je ne suis pas avec toi pour le sexe, okay ?

Ianto hocha la tête, faute de savoir quoi répondre et Jack sourit, l'air apaisé. Il lança un coup d'œil rapide autour d'eux et embrassa brièvement Ianto avant de disparaître. Ianto soupira une fois seul et le regarda marcher vers sa maison – ou alors un château peut-être – avant de lever une main tremblante à ses lèvres. Il sourit pour lui-même alors que l'idée qu'il était en couple avec Jack s'imprégnait un peu plus dans son esprit à chaque fois. Il tourna enfin les talons et marcha lentement, les mains dans les poches pour rentrer chez lui.

* * *

 _Examen finis! Je peux enfin poster plus librement ;) Et je vais **essayer** de le faire plus régulièrement... oups ! (en fait, je voulais poster just après, mais mon pavé tactile s'est mis à me dire d'aller me faire foutre et ne marche plus, du coup j'ai perdu de nombreuses heures à installer, désinstaller, réinitialiser, lire des aides, m'arracher des cheveux, perdre des neurones...)_

 _J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fic quand même, et merci infiniment pour vos retours, ça encourage tellement !_


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto trouva une nouvelle motivation à aller en cours. Il pouvait y voir Jack et adorait encore plus les midis où il essayait de le rejoindre le plus souvent possible à la salle de musique et où ils riaient beaucoup avec Tosh, en jouant différentes musiques. Ils faisaient différents concours pour savoir qui jouait le mieux au piano, sous une proposition de Tosh, qui s'amusait bien à les rendre aveugles pendant qu'ils jouaient. Jack gagnait souvent sur la rapidité mais Ianto faisait le moins de fausses notes. Ianto était ravi de voir que son petit-ami et sa meilleure amie s'entendaient bien.

Le soir, il se retrouvait seulement avec Jack et les moments étaient différents, plus intimes. Il s'amusait beaucoup avec Tosh mais adorait aussi être seul avec Jack et il se rendait compte de la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir faire les deux. Ils réussissaient à travailler efficacement et s'autorisaient des pauses, s'embrassant longuement jusqu'à ce qu'un réalise qu'ils s'étaient trop laissés emporter et avaient pris bien plus que cinq minutes de pause.

A la maison, Ianto évitait son père autant que possible. Il l'avait vu une seule fois depuis qu'il s'était rebellé contre lui mais il avait été silencieux pour une fois, même si Ianto savait très bien que c'était parce que sa mère était là. Il passait tout son temps dans sa chambre, avec sa musique et des devoirs ou son téléphone, et ça semblait marcher bien pour le moment. Il avait craint l'arrivée du week-end mais il avait été appelé pour servir le dimanche et pour un baby-sitting de samedi à dimanche matin. Jack lui avait proposé de venir chez lui mais Ianto avait déjà accepté le travail proposé, à la grande déception de son copain qui lui avait fait promettre de venir la semaine suivante.

* * *

Ianto eut du mal à garder un visage impassible quand il vit Jack s'asseoir au café le dimanche avec Gray et sa mère. Il s'approcha de la table rapidement et échangea un regard avec Jack avant de sourire professionnellement. Quand il avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre lundi pour le voir, il avait donc été sérieux...

\- Oh c'est Ianto !

\- Gray, tu le connais ? Vous êtes déjà venus ici ?

\- C'est le monsieur qui aide Jack !

Ianto ne cacha pas son sourire amusé et fit un léger signe de la main pour saluer et Gray, et Jack. Le plus jeune lui rendit avec un énorme sourire tandis que l'aîné se contenta d'un mouvement de tête. Ianto ignora le regard de la mère qui passait de son fils à lui-même et prit la commande rapidement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas écrire ? Tu vas oublier ce qu'on t'a dit, non ?

\- Maman...

\- J'ai une bonne mémoire, Madame.

Il sourit poliment à la femme et secoua légèrement la tête en espérant que Jack comprenne qu'il ne le prenait pas mal. Il sourit distraitement en préparant le café de son petit-ami, n'hésitant pas à s'appliquer un peu plus que d'habitude. Il fit aussi un effort supplémentaire avec celui de la mère de Jack, n'ayant aucune envie de lui donner des raisons de ne pas l'aimer, et plaça le soda de Gray sur le plateau, avec d'autres commandes qu'il servit rapidement. Gray le regarda, admiratif, quand il décapsula son soda d'une main, et le remercia grandement quand il lui tendit un biscuit parce qu'il se plaignait qu'il n'en avait pas.

Ianto essaya d'éviter le regard de Jack, incertain de réussir à cacher ce qu'il ressentait s'ils étaient amenés à se regarder, mais lui sourit quand il rentra dans le café alors que Ianto essuyait une table.

\- Désolé pour ma mère... Elle a tendance à se méfier de tout le monde. Surtout quand c'est des gens que je connais... Elle a peur qu'on me vole.

\- T'inquiète...

\- Ça va toi ? T'as pu dormir cette nuit ?

\- A peu près, leur gosse faisait que de pleurer, c'était affreux.

\- J'ai vu tes messages...

\- Désolé.

\- Non t'inquiète, c'était rigolo ! Désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt. Bon j'y retourne... On se voit demain de toute façon ? Oh et ton café est merveilleux, je vais t'en demander jusqu'à la fin de ma vie !

Ianto hocha la tête et reprit son travail en captant le regard du patron, incapable de se retenir de sourire le reste de son service. Il fut surpris en voyant que le pourboire était presque la somme de leurs consommations et Ianto se promit de le faire remarquer à Jack après. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ait pitié de lui parce que ses parents gagnaient moins leur vie que ceux de Jack.

Il perdit son énergie en rallumant son téléphone et voyant les message de Jack :

« _Je suis désolé Ianto, c'était une mauvaise idée._ » « _Je sais que tu voulais garder ça entre nous mais ma mère sait :-/ Elle a compris en nous voyant, et Gray a encore balancé que je te trouvais beau (ce qui est vrai!). Elle savait déjà que j'étais pan, elle se méfie pas mal dès que je connais quelqu'un pour ça aussi..._ » « _J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas trop ?_ »

Il soupira pour lui-même et répondit :

« _Ça devait bien arriver, je suppose. Dommage qu'elle l'ait appris comme ça. Tant que tu acceptes toujours de me voir, ça me va... Elle ne t'engueule pas pour ça au moins ?_ »

« _Si ''ça'' c'est sortir avec un mec, non elle a abandonné l'idée de me changer depuis longtemps. Elle apprécie moins le fait que tu sois... moins riche que nous... Putain désolé j'ai honte ._ »

« _Ne t'en fais pas, je peux comprendre. Mais je ne sors pas avec toi pour ça._ »

« _Je sais... Désolé Ianto. Ne t'en fais pas, je me contrefous de ce qu'elle pense._ »

Il continua sa conversation avec Jack pendant un moment, les deux ne mentionnant plus la mère de Jack après quelques minutes. Ianto s'arrêta de répondre quand il rentra chez lui, pour travailler et manger, puis s'endormit en lui parlant.

* * *

La nouvelle semaine passa vite et Ianto commençait à s'installer dans une routine qui lui plaisait beaucoup. Il vit un peu plus les amis de Jack, qui semblaient tous heureux pour eux, et présenta Tosh au groupe, qui l'accueillit comme ils l'avaient fait avec lui.

Le jeudi, Jack lui rappela sa promesse de venir chez lui. Il avait trouvé un moyen de se débarrasser de Gray et sa mère n'était pas là, et lui proposa de venir dans la soirée pour dormir ensuite chez lui s'il avait envie. Ianto promit à nouveau de venir mais préféra donner sa réponse plus tard pour la nuit. Il ne lui fallut attendre que le soir-même pour se décider, quand sa mère annonça qu'elle travaillait le samedi soir. Il prévint Jack le lendemain alors qu'ils travaillaient encore, et ne regretta pas d'avoir attendu qu'ils soient seuls pour lui dire qu'il resterait la nuit, répondant à son baiser soudain en riant.

Il ignora la boule dans son ventre qui s'était installé depuis la veille et ne le quitta pas non plus le lendemain. Est-ce que Jack s'attendait à quelque chose ou pas, s'il restait dormir ? Il lui avait dit qu'il ne voulait pas le forcer, certes, mais Ianto s'en voulait de le faire attendre... Et en même temps, il avait toujours des marques sur son ventre et ne voulait certainement pas que Jack se pose des questions... Et il fallait bien l'avouer, il était mort de trouille à l'idée d'aller plus loin avec quelqu'un, même Jack.

* * *

 _Je suis vraiment désolée du retard, j'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fic ! Merci pour vos commentaires, ça me motive vraiment._


	12. Chapter 12

\- Je vais me marier !

Ianto cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Avait-il bien entendu ? Mariage ? « Huh ? » fut la seule réaction qu'il trouva appropriée.

\- Je vais me marier ! Bientôt, Johnny veut faire ça rapidement ! Ianto, c'est génial !

Il fronça les sourcils et regarda sa sœur, perdu. A quel moment tout cela était-il arrivé ?

\- Pourquoi maintenant ?

C'était tout ce qui le perturbait. Il savait qu'il y avait autre chose, qu'elle ne disait pas. Ils étaient ensembles depuis plusieurs années, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils auraient décidé brusquement de se marier.

\- Tu gâches tout Ianto, je voulais le garder pour plus tard... Tu sais que je ne peux pas te mentir !

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu promets de ne pas le dire à Maman et Papa ? Je veux leur garder la surprise !

\- Comme tu veux...

\- Je suis enceinte !

Ianto ouvrit la bouche alors qu'il réalisait enfin tout ce qui était en train de se passer. Sa sœur allait se marier, et elle était enceinte ! Ce qui voulait dire...

\- Donc tu vas être oncle !

Voilà, _ça._ Oncle ? Mais il était trop jeune pour ça ! Y avait-il un âge, en fait ?

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ?! Dis moi que tu es content Ianto, j'ai peur !

Il hocha vivement la tête, incapable de parler, et serra brusquement Rhiannon dans ses bras. Ils ne se parlaient pas souvent mais il l'aimait énormément et la voir si heureuse l'émouvait. Peut-être parce qu'il ne se passait rien de très joyeux dans sa famille en ce moment. C'était la meilleure nouvelle depuis deux ans, certainement.

\- Ianto ça va ? Tu as l'air... différent ?

Il se recula en se frottant les joues et sourit faiblement en s'excusant.

\- C'est rien, je m'y attendais juste pas...

\- Nous non plus ! Mais on est ravi ! Tu es sûr que ça va ? Maman m'a dit que tu sortais un peu plus en ce moment, ça va à l'école ?

\- Oui oui, ne t'en fais pas. J'aurai mon bac, si ça t'inquiète...

\- Je sais que tu l'auras, tu es brillant ! Tu es certain que tu ne veux pas en parler ?

Ianto regarda quelques secondes dans les mêmes yeux que les siens et serra ses poings avant de les desserrer, hésitant à parler.

\- Rhian...

Sa sœur posa une main affectueuse sur son bras. Tout le monde la surnommait Rhi', Ianto aussi. Il n'utilisait ce surnom que quand il avait quelque chose à avouer ou avait besoin de parler. Plus jeune, il refusait de prononcer son prénom en entier parce qu'il préférait Rhian et avait décidé que c'était plus beau que Rhiannon. Ça faisait rire tout le monde à l'époque, et maintenant Ianto le gardait quand il avait besoin d'une sœur, de sa sœur.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire...

\- Johnny n'est pas là ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas.

\- Je... je vois quelqu'un en ce moment...

\- Oh c'est génial ! … Non ? Il y a un problème ? Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment ? Ou elle ne t'aime pas ? Ça n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter ?

\- Non c'est très bien, c'est parfait ! Je... je l'aime mais... c'est pas...

Ianto s'arrêta, autant parce qu'il ne savait pas comment l'annoncer que parce qu'il venait de réaliser qu'il était vraiment amoureux et que ce n'était pas si dur que ça de l'avouer.

\- Elle est trop vieille ? Trop jeune ? … Ianto, est-ce que tu es gay ?

\- Non ! Non c'est... Enfin... Je ne sais pas, okay ?

\- Oh merde... Enfin je veux dire... Depuis quand ?

\- C'est pas comme ça. C'est juste... Je ne suis pas gay, je m'en fous du sexe de la personne...

\- Mais tu sors avec un garçon, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. Mais c'est pas... Je veux dire, c'est... lui. C'est juste lui...

\- Oh... Tu es sérieux, non ?

\- Bien sûr que je suis sérieux !

\- Je veux dire, avec lui ?

Il hocha la tête avant de se passer une main sur le visage puis dans les cheveux avant qu'elle ne glisse dans sa nuque par habitude.

\- Il est gentil au moins ? Il ne te fait pas de mal ?

\- Non, t'es folle ! Il est... il est parfait...

Il eut du mal à parler et fut reconnaissant quand sa sœur le prit dans ses bras, cette fois. Il serra en retour, sûrement un peu trop fort. Il ne regrettait pas d'en avoir parlé. Il avait réalisé à quel point il tenait à Jack et à quel point Rhiannon tenait à lui, sa première question étant à propos de son bonheur... Il la remercia au creux de l'oreille et sa sœur se recula pour le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Tu sais que peu importe ce que tu sois ou fasses, je t'aime ? Je t'aimerais toujours parce que tu es mon petit frère, okay ? Ne l'oublie pas, s'il te plaît... Ça fait longtemps ?

\- Non, même pas deux semaines mais... Je voulais te le dire...

\- Tu n'en as parlé à personne d'autre ?

\- Non donc si tu pouvais ne pas... Tu sais...

\- Je crois qu'on a un deal entre les mains. Tu gardes mon secret pour toi, je me tairais pour toi.

\- Mais une fois que tout le monde saura pour vous, tu peux ne pas le dire quand même ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Promis !

Elle rit, le serra à nouveau dans ses bras et lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement avant de l'embrasser sur le front. Il ferma les yeux et la remercia à nouveau.

\- Et juste pour savoir, comment s'appelle le chanceux qui sort avec mon petit frère ?

\- Jack...

\- Tu as l'air de vraiment l'apprécier... Il faudra qu'il vienne manger à l'appart' un de ces jours, okay ?

Ianto hocha la tête et sortit son téléphone qui sonnait, fronçant les sourcils en voyant le nom de Jack sur l'écran. Il n'eut pas le temps de décrocher et regarda les messages reçus alors qu'il parlait à sa sœur. « _Tu viens quand ?_ » « _Besoin de toi_ » « _A.S.A.P._ » « _S'il te plaît, Ianto..._ » « _Je t'aime._ »

L'adolescent ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, n'arrivant pas à détacher son regard du dernier message. Même si Jack semblait clairement l'aimer, il ne l'avait jamais proprement dit, même par écrit. Comme Ianto, à vrai dire.

\- Oh il est trop mignon ! En tout cas il a l'air d'avoir besoin de toi, tu devrais y aller non ?

Ianto sortit de la contemplation de son téléphone en lançant un regard de reproche à Rhiannon qui avait lu sa conversation, sans avoir le temps de le remarquer à voix haute. Il saisit les affaires qu'il avait amenées avant de venir.

\- Ianto !

\- J'ai pas le temps !

\- Je te dépose ?

Il ne répondit pas de suite mais quand Rhiannon arriva à sa hauteur avec ses clefs de voiture il lui colla un baiser sur la joue pour la remercier sans perdre trop de temps. Il ignora le commentaire de sa sœur quand elle se gara devant la propriété de Jack et lui fit un signe avant de regarder la grille d'où Jack sortait déjà.


	13. Chapter 13

Ianto ne sut pas quoi faire quand Jack le prit dans ses bras. Pas comme s'il pouvait faire grand chose, en même temps. Le premier réflexe qu'il eut fut de chanter parce qu'il venait de voir Rhiannon et c'est ce qu'elle faisait toujours pour le calmer.

Ça sembla marcher puisque Jack recula au bout d'un moment pour l'embrasser doucement, longuement. Ianto n'en avait plus rien à faire d'être au milieu de la rue, qu'on puisse les voir... Il voulait juste qu'il aille bien. Parce qu'il avait beau avoir les yeux fermés, il pouvait sentir que Jack avait pleuré. Et cela semblait être son devoir de le faire aller mieux.

Ils se séparèrent sans se concerter et Jack glissa naturellement sa main dans celle de Ianto, l'entraînant derrière lui. Ianto serra ses doigts sur les siens, pour lui montrer qu'il était là, mais ne posa aucune question. Si Jack voulait parler, il savait qu'il était là. S'il ne voulait pas, il comprenait, même s'il se demandait ce qui avait pu se passer pour que Jack lui demande de venir dès que possible.

* * *

Jack ne parla pas et préféra faire comme s'il n'avait pas envoyé les messages, comme s'il n'avait pas eu besoin de Ianto, comme s'il n'avait pas pleuré parce que c'était Jack, et que Jack semblait incapable de pleurer (il souriait trop pour ça). Ianto le laissa faire, ne voulant pas le pousser à parler. Il remarqua tout de même que Jack avait besoin de plus le toucher que d'habitude, non pas qu'il s'en plaignait.

Il oublia momentanément tout ce qui l'entourait, même Jack, quand il rentra dans une nouvelle pièce de sa maison – chaque fois, il semblait en découvrir une – et remarqua l'énorme piano à queue avant de voir qu'il y avait beaucoup trop d'instruments dans la salle. Jack l'entraîna cependant vers le piano et le fit s'asseoir, les mains sur ses épaules, juste en face des touches.

\- Laisse parler ton âme !

Ianto rit nerveusement avant de caresser quelques touches. Les mains sur ses épaules descendirent dans son dos et il rougit alors qu'il commençait à jouer, ne pensant pas un jour voir en vrai un si beau piano. Le son sonnait tellement plus juste que le piano droit du lycée qu'il s'arrêta quelques secondes avant de reprendre la mélodie joyeuse qu'il avait choisie, essayant toujours de remonter le moral de Jack. Il fit une fausse note quand la chaleur agréable quitta son dos et se tourna, sans s'arrêter de jouer, pour voir où Jack était. Il réapparut bientôt derrière lui avec un autre banc qu'il installa contre l'autre avant de s'asseoir dessus et passer une jambe de chaque côté de Ianto, qui s'était arrêté de jouer cette fois.

\- Continue !

Jack l'embrassa brièvement avant de passer ses bras autour de lui, une main posée sur l'emplacement de son cœur qui accéléra beaucoup trop à son goût. Il posa un baiser sur sa nuque avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule et Ianto inspira longuement en tentant de calmer son cœur. Ratant de manière monumentale la tâche, il reprit le morceau qu'il avait interrompu. Jack l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou et colla son oreille contre le dos de Ianto. Ce dernier sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter un peu plus, conscient que Jack pouvait très bien l'entendre, et il décida de se laisser aller dans la musique après une longue inspiration. Il sentit les bras se resserrer un peu plus autour de son torse et sourit en continuant.

\- Tu peux rejouer ?

Ianto venait de s'arrêter de jouer et il rit nerveusement.

\- Pas vraiment...

Jack se redressa de derrière lui et se pencha assez pour pouvoir regarder dans les yeux Ianto, qui avait tourné la tête vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais plus ce que j'ai fait.

\- C'était quoi ?

\- Rien, j'ai juste joué comme je le sentais. Je pensais à toi et... voilà...

Ianto répondit au baiser en serrant sa main sur le bras de Jack le plus proche et sourit niaisement après.

\- Il faudrait qu'on trouve quelque chose pour le duo, non ?

\- Tu as déjà écrit des paroles ?

\- Pas vraiment, non, pourquoi ?

\- On pourrait créer quelque chose.

\- Tu crois que Martha serait pour ?

\- Elle adorerait ! J'en ai déjà écrit, je suis sûr qu'on peut s'en sortir.

\- … Tu chantes bien aussi, tu sais... Iantooo...

\- Mmh... Moui ?

\- Tu peux chanter une de tes créations ?

Ianto soupira puis haussa les épaules, faisant rire Jack qui retira son visage de son épaule pour lui donner une plus grande liberté de mouvement. Il se cala à nouveau contre son dos et Ianto fit abstraction de ses doigts qui étaient passés sous son tee shirt pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient et caressaient à présent son ventre, Jack ne s'en rendant sûrement pas compte. Il joua le morceau qu'il connaissait le plus et dont il était le plus fier, et essaya d'ignorer sa voix qui tremblait. Il prit un peu plus d'assurance au fur et à mesure et sursauta quand il finit et que Jack se recula d'un coup. Il se rassit proprement à côté de lui et encadra son visage de ses mains avant de l'amener à lui pour l'embrasser violemment. Ianto se figea quelques secondes, surpris, avant de rendre le baiser.

\- C'était magnifique. Tu es magnifique...

\- Tu peux parler !

\- Je m'en fous. Ianto tu es tellement beau. Ça fait tellement longtemps que je voulais te le dire...

\- Tu l'as déjà dit depuis qu'on est ensemble...

\- Ianto, depuis le début je te vois, et je me dis que tu es trop bien pour moi, et que tu es hétéro, et que tu ne voudras jamais de moi... Et maintenant tu es là et je me sens tellement bien.

\- Jack... ?

\- Depuis que tu m'as parlé je te trouve tellement mignon et j'ai jamais osé te demander de sortir avec moi...

\- C'était en seconde...

\- Je sais. Justement.

\- Hé ?

\- Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j'arrive pas à t'enlever de ma tête. A chaque fois que j'avais quelqu'un je finissais par partir parce que tu ne voulais pas sortir de mes pensées. Je me suis dit que ça passerait et maintenant tu es là et... Et je suis heureux. Tu me rends heureux.

Ianto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais ne sut pas quoi dire. _Je t'aime_ semblait approprié. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait le dire, il n'était pas sûr de réussir à le faire. Son cœur battait encore trop vite et la vague de chaleur qui le parcourrait entièrement sembla le submerger. Il inspira brusquement, réalisant qu'il ne respirait plus, et cligna des yeux en ignorant les larmes qui coulaient. Jack passa ses doigts sous son menton avant de se pencher et l'embrasser à nouveau. Ianto s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il serra ses cheveux entre ses doigts en réalisant petit à petit ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il l'avait remarqué alors que lui n'avait réalisé ses sentiments qu'à cette rentrée. Cela faisait deux ans et il n'avait pas abandonné. Et il lui en était tellement reconnaissant parce que lui aussi était heureux, parce qu'il le rendait heureux aussi.

Mais ça, il était incapable de le dire et se contenta de l'embrasser en s'accrochant à une pensée, une certitude et en espérant que Jack comprenait. _Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

Jack ne dit rien après ça et ils se mirent à travailler sur leur duo, Ianto se sentant un peu plus léger qu'avant, comme si un poids avait quitté ses épaules, sans qu'il n'ait réalisé qu'il le portait.

Ils jouèrent un moment puis Ianto commençait à avoir mal aux doigts et préféra s'arrêter après une dernière chanson que Jack chanta. Ils se levèrent pour faire un rapide repas qu'ils mangèrent à moitié debout avant que Jack ne sorte son téléphone au milieu du repas, l'air hésitant.

\- Tu as dit que tu pouvais refaire une mélodie en l'écoutant, non ?

\- Tu veux que je joue quelque chose ?

\- S'il te plaît... Je n'arrive pas à le jouer...

Ianto hocha la tête et écouta la musique quand Jack la lança sur son téléphone. L'enregistrement était de mauvaise qualité et Ianto ne reconnaissait pas du tout l'air. Il ne posa aucune question et écouta attentivement en finissant son repas. Il attrapa le téléphone de Jack une fois ses mains lavées et disparut avec, retournant dans la salle de musique. Il posa le téléphone sur le piano et écouta plusieurs fois le début avant de tenter plusieurs notes. Il trouva rapidement une correspondance assez proche et continua quelques secondes avant de réécouter plusieurs fois le morceau, assez court, en entier.

Jack réapparut au bout d'un moment et resta en retrait à l'observer. Ianto finit par pousser un cri de joie avant de s'excuser et couper la musique du téléphone en jetant un coup d'œil à Jack qui ne bougea pas de sa place. Il se concentra sur les touches devant lui et commença à jouer en se balançant lentement d'avant en arrière, les sourcils froncés en essayant de se rappeler de toute la mélodie. Il jura en silence quand il rata la fin, ayant oublié comment elle se terminait, mais se détourna rapidement du piano en entendant un reniflement. Il se releva aussitôt et parcourut la distance le séparant de Jack en quelques secondes. L'adolescent se réfugia dans ses bras quand Ianto les passa autour de lui en essayant de faire passer toute l'affection qu'il lui portait dans ce câlin.

Ianto finit par se reculer et essuya les joues de Jack avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîner derrière lui, remerciant sa mémoire qui lui permit de retrouver la chambre sans se perdre. Il attrapa son sac au passage et monta les escaliers en serrant de plus en plus sa main, pour être sûr que Jack était toujours là. Il ouvrit la porte et entraîna Jack dedans, le lâchant pour fermer derrière eux.

\- Tu dors torse-nu ?

Jack hocha la tête, sans le regarder, et Ianto s'approcha pour l'embrasser délicatement, sans le presser. Il saisit son tee shirt et le souleva lentement au-dessus de sa tête, se reculant pour plier le vêtement. Jack passa ses bras autour de lui alors qu'il posait le tee shirt sur une chaise et enfouit sa tête dans son cou, sans rien dire. Ianto caressa le dos de sa main et réussit à le faire avancer jusqu'au lit. Il détacha Jack de lui-même et le fit s'allonger avant de s'allonger en face de lui. Il essuya les larmes sur ses joues et passa sa main dans ses cheveux, caressant lentement en attendant qu'il parle. Jack finit par se tourner pour s'allonger sur le dos et Ianto monta un peu plus sur le lit pour poser son bras droit au travers de son torse et sa tête sur son épaule. Jack s'agrippa de ses deux mains à son bras et inspira plusieurs fois avant de soupirer en fermant les yeux et parler, sans s'arrêter.

* * *

Ianto comprit que s'il avait un regard triste chaque fois qu'il mentionnait son père, c'est qu'il était mort quelques années plus tôt, avant que sa mère ne remarque qu'elle attendait Gray. Jack était rentré de l'école un jour et sa mère lui avait dit qu'il avait eu un accident de voiture, et n'avait pas survécu. Jack ne s'en était jamais remis. Il aimait tellement son père que son absence l'avait détruit, jusqu'à ce que Gray soit capable de parler. Il avait décidé de prendre soin de son petit frère et de l'élever comme si c'était son fils, en faisant ce que son père avait fait avec lui, en jouant et en riant et en partageant des moments avec lui... Sa mère n'était presque pas à la maison et Jack avait appris à être autonome et s'occuper de Gray à la fois, pouvant rapidement se débrouiller sans les baby-sitters que lui imposait sa mère au début. Il n'avait pas pour autant oublié son père et avait eu une longue période de dépression pendant le début de son adolescence. C'est là qu'il avait déménagé ici, et Jack avait décidé de refaire sa vie.

Toute sa vie, il avait haï un chauffard qui s'était barré en laissant son père mort derrière lui. Plus tôt ce jour-là, il s'était engueulé avec sa mère et elle l'avait rembarré en lui disant qu'il n'avait qu'à se suicider, s'il était si malheureux que ça, et que comme ça il ferait comme son père. Il y avait eu un long silence puis sa mère avait lâché la vérité en lui apprenant que son père avait choisi de mettre fin à ses jours et qu'il n'était jamais mort accidentellement.

La nouvelle avait détruit Jack parce que son père avait toujours été son héros, il en avait une image seulement heureuse et des souvenirs remplis de bonheur encrés dans sa mémoire. Pourtant son père n'avait jamais dû être vraiment heureux, vu qu'il avait choisi d'écouter sa vie. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu le pousser à faire ça et s'en voulait parce que c'était _forcément_ un peu de sa faute. Et même si ça ne l'était pas, son père avait quand même décidé de l'abandonner. L'idée de laisser son fils seul avec sa mère ne l'avait pas empêché de se suicider, et ça faisait tellement mal.

La mélodie que Ianto avait entendue puis jouée était en fait passée à son enterrement et c'était le seul souvenir que Jack avait gardé de la cérémonie. Cette musique. C'était une composition de son père, qu'il avait enregistré sur un vieux vinyle, d'où la qualité déplorable.

* * *

Ianto ne réagit pas vraiment pendant le long récit. Il se rapprocha un peu plus de Jack et serra ses doigts sur sa taille. Il ne put pas s'empêcher de pleurer aussi mais aucun des deux ne le releva à voix haute. Après que Jack ait fini de parler, les yeux fermés, de nouvelles larmes sur ses joues, Ianto cherchait quoi dire et caressa sa joue puis ses cheveux.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Ça va... Ça va mieux. C'est juste... J'avais l'impression de le connaître un minimum et... Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle ne voulait pas me le dire plus tôt, j'étais assez grand pour comprendre.

\- Elle essayait de te protéger...

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir admiré la mauvaise personne toute ma vie...

\- Hey... Il n'était pas mauvais. C'est la dépression, si ça atteint un stade trop avancé, rien ne peut l'arrêter... Il t'aimait, j'en suis sûr. Il ne voulait pas t'abandonner...

\- Ianto... Tu vois le bien partout...

\- Je pense juste que tout le monde a le droit à une chance... Et personne n'est mauvais au fond.

\- Merci.

Ianto sourit et l'embrassa doucement avant de reprendre ses caresses dans ses cheveux. Jack passa son bras sous lui pour le rapprocher un peu plus et ferma les yeux, Ianto l'observant en silence. Il sentait son cœur battre la chamade et lui serrer la gorge. Il posa sa main sur le cœur de Jack et fut surpris de voir qu'il battait vite aussi. Il se redressa un peu et s'approcha de son oreille avant de soupirer, remarquant que le souffle dans son cou avait fait augmenter le rythme cardiaque de Jack.

\- Je t'aime.

Il se recula pour voir que Jack avait les yeux ouverts et l'observait, et remarqua son cœur qui battait contre sa main. Il se pencha lentement vers ses lèvres et l'embrassa avant de se réfugier dans son cou, fermant les yeux.

\- Je t'aime aussi.

Ianto arrêta de respirer avant de soupirer de soulagement sans pouvoir se retenir. Un nouveau poids quittait ses épaules et il resserra son étreinte sur Jack avant de poser un baiser dans son cou pour signaler qu'il l'avait entendu. Il sourit quand Jack posa sa main sur la sienne, contre son cœur, puis grimaça en réalisant que la position n'était en fait pas très agréable. Il se tourna de l'autre côté, sans lâcher la main de Jack, et lui tourna le dos. Jack se tourna à son tour sur le côté pour se retrouver le torse contre le dos de Ianto et les deux sourirent, les yeux fermés. Ianto essaya de réfléchir sur les révélations de la soirée mais il était épuisé et s'endormit rapidement, bercé par le souffle contre sa nuque.

* * *

 _Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, encore! Je suis désolée, je n'ai pas relu le chapitre, donc si y'a des erreurs... Eh bien, pardon! :)_


	14. Chapter 14

Ianto grogna alors que son sommeil filait entre ses doigts et qu'il émergeait lentement. Il y eut un rire au-dessus de lui et il se demanda un moment où il était avant de se rappeler qu'il était chez Jack, qu'il avait dormi avec Jack... Il sourit et tourna sur lui-même alors que Jack tentait de l'embrasser. Il entendit à nouveau le rire et frissonna alors que Jack l'embrassait dans la nuque en souriant. Il leva ses bras sur son visage pour se cacher de la lumière et grogna à nouveau. Il voulut bouger mais Jack s'assit sur lui et glissa ses doigts sur ses épaules en appuyant légèrement. Ianto étouffa un cri de surprise dans les draps et soupira, relâchant totalement tous ses muscles.

\- On veut un massage, peut-être ?

\- Si tu fais ça je t'épouse...

\- Surveille ce que tu dis, tu pourrais le regretter.

\- Nah, jamais... Et puis tu ne peux pas savoir faire ça aussi, c'est impossible selon mes calculs...

\- Tu es sûr de bien avoir choisi ta voie en allant en scientifique ? J'ai l'impression que certains de tes calculs sont à revoir.

Ianto allait répondre mais Jack commençait à le masser et _merde_ , il savait vraiment masser. Il grogna quand le nez de Jack le chatouilla dans le cou, ce qui fit rire l'adolescent qui se redressa, sans arrêter son massage.

\- T'es mignon quand tu dors.

\- C'était une bonne raison pour me réveiller, alors ?

\- T'es encore plus adorable quand t'es énervé.

Ianto grogna à nouveau mais sourit quand même, caché derrière son bras. Il se laissa profiter le massage aux épaules et frissonna quand Jack remonta son tee shirt et massa le bas de son dos. Il étouffa un gémissement quand Jack l'embrassa sur le dos, remontant le long de sa colonne vertébrale avant de redescendre et embrasser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il trouvait. Il finit par remonter au cou de Ianto et respira longuement son odeur avant de l'embrasser.

\- Ianto...

\- Mmh... ?

\- Ianto... Tu dors ?

\- ... Si je dis oui tu vas me laisser tranquille ?

\- Bien sûr que non...

Ianto rit puis finit par se tourner, avec un peu de mal, pour regarder Jack au-dessus de lui. Il lança un regard appréciateur à ses muscles contractés sur son bras qui le retenait de s'étaler sur Ianto, et passa son index sur son ventre puis son torse. Jack finit par se pencher pour l'embrasser avec passion, n'arrivant plus à se retenir, et glissa une main sur le ventre de Ianto.

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en réalisant ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire et que si Jack continuait, il allait probablement remarquer la couleur maintenant jaune des bleus sur sa peau. Il sembla s'étouffer dans leur baiser et serra sa main sur l'épaule de Jack avant de le repousser. Il remit discrètement son tee shirt en place et lança un regard d'excuse à Jack avant de se mordre la lèvre. Il devait vitre trouver quelque chose à dire...

\- Je viens de me rappeler de quelque chose...

\- Sérieusement, maintenant... ?

\- J'ai fait mon coming out à ma sœur.

\- Hein ?

\- Et je vais être oncle.

\- Oh...

\- Et elle va se marier !

\- Ça fait... beaucoup d'un coup...

Jack se rassit sur le lit, à côté de Ianto pour lui laisser un peu d'espace alors qu'il réalisait vraiment ce que tout signifiait. Il s'enfonça dans le matelas en grognant à nouveau, de frustration cette fois, avant de se frotter le visage.

\- C'est plutôt des bonnes nouvelles, non ?

\- Oui mais ça fait bizarre, c'est ma sœur...

\- Comment elle l'a pris ?

\- Ils sont heureux, bien sûr !

\- Je veux dire...

\- Oh... oui ! Pardon... Erm... Étonnamment bien. Elle veut te rencontrer.

\- Oh tu lui as parlé de moi ?

\- Bah oui ! Je lui ai pas dit que j'étais gay, ou bi, je lui ai juste dit que je sortais avec toi...

\- Mais tu lui as dit que j'étais un garçon ?

\- Non non, je lui ai dit que tu t'appelais Jack et que tes parents aimaient tellement ce prénom qu'ils avaient décidé d'appeler leur fille comme ça... … Mais bien sûr que je lui ai dit que tu étais un garçon ! C'est ce qui s'appelle faire son coming out, non ?

Ianto se redressa pour embrasser la moue boudeuse de Jack et lui envoya un clin d'œil avant de se relever. Jack lui saisit la main pour le ramener à lui et l'embrassa doucement.

\- Ianto... tu vas bien ?

\- Oui, comme tu as dit, ça fait juste beaucoup... Et toi ?

Jack hocha la tête en détournant les yeux et finit par se lever pour le prendre dans ses bras.

\- Merci, vraiment.

\- C'est normal, Jack...

Jack se recula et sourit en croisant le regard de Ianto. Il caressa sa joue et ne le quitta pas des yeux :

\- Je t'aime, Ianto Jones.

\- … Bleuh.

Jack éclata de rire alors que Ianto venait d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre, mais n'avait pas vraiment réussi à sortir de syllabes cohérentes pour former un mot, son esprit se déconnectant. C'était quelque chose de le dire dans le noir, sans regarder la personne. C'était autre chose qu'on lui dise en le fixant intensément, avec le plus grand sérieux du monde, en pleine lumière du matin.

\- Moi aussi, réussit-il enfin à articuler.

\- L'autre version était tout aussi bien !

Ianto rougit et Jack l'embrassa sur la joue avant d'enfin le lâcher pour enfiler un tee shirt. Ianto en profita pour observer les muscles de son dos avec une moue appréciatrice et se dirigea vers la porte l'air de rien quand Jack se tourna vers lui.

* * *

Ils passèrent une matinée tranquille, en riant beaucoup, et Ianto eut du mal à quitter Jack mais il devait baby-sitter une petite le soir-même et Jack devait récupérer Gray. Ils s'embrassèrent un peu trop longuement derrière la porte de la maison de Jack mais finirent par réussir à sortir et mettre une petite distance entre eux en marchant. Jack était en retard et se mit à courir après avoir salué brièvement Ianto qui sourit et rentra lentement chez lui. Il trouva la maison vide et sauta son déjeuner pour se doucher longuement et faire quelques révisions. Il fit ensuite son sac et ressortit quelque heures plus tard, ravi de n'avoir vu personne chez lui. Il finit ses devoirs une fois la fille endormie et s'endormit sur le canapé, emmenant l'enfant à l'école le lendemain avant de rejoindre son lycée pour une nouvelle semaine de cours, un nouveau sourire sur ses lèvres.


	15. Chapter 15

La semaine passa tranquillement, jusqu'au mercredi. Il avait passé l'après-midi avec Jack et était dans son bus quand il aperçut Gwen dedans. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et elle prit de ses nouvelles, et réciproquement.

\- Tu viens samedi, je suppose ?!

\- Samedi ? Où ça ?

\- … Owen ne t'a pas dit, c'est ça ?

\- Dit quoi ?

\- Chez Jack ! C'est son anniversaire surprise, sa mère le prévoit à chaque fois à l'avance. J'avais dit à Owen de vous inviter, toi et Tosh ! Il doit être un peu perturbé en ce moment, avec Katie...

\- Anniversaire ? Owen et Katie ?

\- Tu peux prononcer d'autres mots que ceux que j'ai dit, tu sais ?

\- Pardon, j'ai un train de retard je crois...

\- Owen et Katie, c'est pas la joie en ce moment... Elle est trop stressée par son école et lui stresse aussi et la voit pas assez à son goût... Enfin bref, pour Jack, c'est son anniversaire demain, tu le savais non ?

\- Uhm... Moui...

\- Tu ne connais même pas la date d'anniversaire de Jack ?! Mais vous faîtes quoi quand vous êtes ensembles ?! … Oublie cette question, je ne veux pas savoir.

\- Hé ! On n'a rien fait ! On... parle, mais pas de ça, je ne sais pas moi... Il ne connaît pas mon anniv' non plus, probablement.

\- Oh si, t'en fais pas. Jack est doué pour connaître ce genre de choses, c'est un peu flippant des fois.

\- Oh... Ok... Du coup... Demain ?! Mais je n'ai pas le temps de trouver quelque chose !

\- Je suis sûr que tu trouveras... Pour samedi, tu peux venir ?

\- Oui je pense... Mais il faut encore un cadeau ? Oh mon dieu...

\- Non ne t'en fais pas, tu n'es pas obligé de faire quelque chose. Pour samedi, on offre un truc commun avec la mère de Jack qui paie la plus grande partie... Si tu veux participer et que tu as dix euros, donne les à Rhys, il s'occupe de tout ça. Après, c'est ses dix-huit ans donc peut-être qu'il s'attendra à quelque chose...

\- Comment ça, dix-huit ans ? Il n'a pas seize ans pour le moment ?

\- Ah non pas du tout, il a un an de retard ! Un truc compliqué, il prenait des cours à distance et a commencé à aller physiquement à l'école en 6ième alors qu'il avait l'âge d'un 5ième... Demande-lui si tu veux vraiment comprendre !

\- Il a dix-huit ans et je n'ai rien à lui offrir ?! Donne-moi une corde maintenant...

\- Offre lui une corde et pends-toi avec demain !

\- Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que je fais ?

\- Je ne sais pas moi !

\- Tu lui offres quoi ?

\- Ma présence à sa fête et mon amitié toute l'année !

Ianto resta silencieux quelques secondes en clignant des yeux sur le regard fier de Gwen qui attendait une réaction quelconque, un rire de préférence. Ianto se contenta de grogner en fourrant sa tête dans ses mains, désespéré.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'aime pas particulièrement son anniversaire, il ne t'en voudra pas de ne rien faire...

\- Il va devenir pédophile demain...

\- Hein ?

\- J'ai moins de dix-huit ans, moi.

\- Oh ! Évite peut-être de lui dire ça, hein ?

Ianto sourit faiblement, ce que Gwen prit comme une victoire. Elle se leva cependant pour sortir du bus et lui envoya un regard désolé. Ianto soupira une fois seul et sortit quelques arrêts plus tard. Il était trop tard pour acheter quelque chose, la plupart des magasins fermés, et il n'avait aucune idée de quoi prendre dans tous les cas. Il se demanda brièvement s'il ne pouvait pas lui chanter une chanson avec des yeux de chien battu pour que son oubli passe mieux, et rit à l'image, mais essaya vraiment de trouver une idée, en vain...

Il mangea l'air absent ce soir là, n'avalant presque rien, et remonta dans sa chambre avant de se coucher. Il ne dormit pas beaucoup, se torturant l'esprit pour rien. Il hésita à envoyer un message à minuit à Jack mais ne le fit pas et se retourna une énième fois dans son lit. Il observa les étoiles sur son plafond et finit par s'endormir en se disant qu'il allait improviser.

* * *

Le lendemain, il s'habilla lentement, toujours en se demandant quoi offrir à Jack. Il mit une chemise et une cravate, au moins pour avoir l'air beau dans son échec, et se dit que la chanson était peut-être la meilleure idée qu'il pouvait avoir. Pas qu'elle soit très bonne pour autant... Jouer sur un piano mal accordé précipitamment à la pause méridienne n'était vraiment pas le cadeau idéal. Peut-être pouvait-il jouer une de ses compositions chez lui le samedi qui arrivait...

Quand il arriva devant le lycée, tranquillement, il allait rentrer directement mais remarqua Jack à l'extérieur. Il prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'une idée germait dans son esprit. Il n'aimait pas du tout son idée mais au moins ça avait une chance de faire plaisir à Jack. Il s'avança vers l'adolescent en jouant nerveusement avec sa cravate puis serra ses poings en croisant son regard et se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé. Jack ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Ianto lui saisit le tee shirt d'une main et passa l'autre dans sa nuque avant de l'amener à lui pour un baiser passionné. Jack ne réagit pas vraiment, se figeant simplement alors que ses amis déjà au courant de leur couple sifflaient à côté de lui et que des murmures s'élevaient à présent du gros silence qui avait suivi le geste de Ianto. Alors que ce dernier allait se reculer, Jack leva ses mains sur son visage et approfondit le baiser. Il se séparèrent à bout de souffle et Ianto lui chuchota un bon anniversaire, perdu dans son regard bleu. Jack le prit dans ses bras et Ianto se dit que, finalement, son idée n'était pas si mauvaise puisqu'elle avait l'air de plaire à Jack.

* * *

« _? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec J. ?_ »

Ianto sourit à l'écriture de Tosh sur sa feuille et se pencha pour répondre.

« _Je l'ai galoché en public._ »

« _Justement ! ?_ »

« _Je savais pas quoi faire pour son anniv', OK ?_ »

« _Du coup tu lui as roulé la pelle de sa vie devant ¼ de l'école ?_ »

« _De sa vie ? Nan, l'autre fois, quand on ét_ » Tosh vira sa main de sa feuille en le frappant sur le dos de la main.

« _Tu ne finiras pas cette phrase._ »

« _Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous en ce moment ? On a rien fait_ »

« _Comment ça rien ?_ »

« _Bah vous parlez tous comme si on s'envoyait en l'air tous les soirs. Il ne s'est rien passé._ »

« _..._ »

« _Quoi ?_ »

« _Rien. Je pensais que... Breeeeef._ »

« _Hey, on ne pense pas qu'à ça..._ »

« _Oui mais vous y pensez quand même ? C'est lequel qui veut pas ?_ »

« _C'est pas que je ne veux pas... C'est juste... J'ai peur._ »

« _Y'a pas de mal à avoir un coup de main de tps en tps, si tu vois ce que j'veux dire..._ »

« _!_ »

« _Srx, Ianto, vous n'avez RIEN fait ?_ »

« _Non, pourquoi ça te surprend ?_ »

« _Parce que 17ans, les hormones ça travaille. Et que si j'avais Jack je lui aurais déjà sauté dessus depuis lgtps, et si je t'avais toi, pareil._ »

« _Euh..._ »

« _Quoi ? J'admire et admets que vous êtes tous les 2 très beaux. Sans honte._ »

« _Okay... Mais non, rien._ »

« _Même pas un ''coup de main'' ?_ »

« _Non._ »

« _Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas... bah coucher avec lui, y'a pas 36 mots, mais ça ne te coûte rien de recevoir un coup de main._ »

« _Par coup de main..._ »

« _ **JE PARLE DE**_ masturbation _**OUI, IANTO** _ » Ianto, qui souriait à l'idée de la gêne de Tosh à écrire ça, vira au rouge et effaça rapidement la conversation sur son cours.

« _OK. Mais non._ »

« _Pourquoi ?_ »

« _Sais pas._ »

« _Peur de pas être à la hauteur ? Tu ne vas jamais savoir si tu ne tentes pas. Je suis sûre qu'il est sympa et compréhensif._ »

« _..._ »

« _Ou peur de... tu sais quoi ? Il vous faut pas grand chose, tu peux toujours le faire habillé. Après, ramène des vêtements quoi. Et fais ta propre lessive._ »

« _Tosh... J'ai saisi l'idée._ »

« _Je pensais quand même qu'après tout ce tps..._ »

« _Ça fait même pas 20j..._ »

« _Cb ?_ »

« _18\. Mais voilà, pas lgtps._ »

« _Ça dépend des couples je suppose. Au moins il est tjrs là, c'est qu'il t'aime._ »

« _Et je l'aime. Vraiment._ »

« _… Pardon mais vous êtes trop mignons 3_ »

« _Et t'es invitée samedi chez lui. Surprise._ »

« _Owen m'a dit ce matin_ »

« _Gwen a dû lui parler_ »

Ianto effaça la conversation en réalisant que c'était bientôt la fin de l'heure et envoya un regard à Jack qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Il le caressa brièvement sur la cuisse et Jack sauta sur sa chaise avant de lancer un regard d'excuses à la prof qui grogna quand la sonnerie se fit entendre.

\- T'es fou de faire ça, j'ai eu trop peur !

\- Désolé, tu semblais ailleurs... Et maintenant que tout le monde sait...

Jack sourit doucement et l'embrassa rapidement alors qu'ils descendaient dans la cour, Jack plus que ravi de pouvoir passer son bras sur la taille de Ianto à présent.

* * *

 _Bon, okay, je suis ENCORE en retard, je ne vais plus faire de promesse et juste essayer de poster quand je peux ;) Merci pour votre soutien, encore !_


	16. Chapter 16

_N'oubliez pas que cette fic est en 'M' :)_

 _Et je voulais m'excuser (ENCORE, JE SAIS) pour le retard, j'ai décidé de commencer à regarder Friends après des années de "naah" et... J'ai pas arrêté pendant deux semaines, du coup je ne passais plus sur le site, oops. Un jour, j'arriverai à finir de poster cette fic. (et j'ai fini Friends, donc ça devrait aller)_

* * *

Les deux jours suivants, Ianto ressassa les mots de Tosh dans son esprit. Il fit plusieurs rêves le vendredi soir à propos de Jack et se réveilla à chaque fois en se maudissant. C'était totalement ridicule... Mais il mourrait d'envie de suivre les conseils de sa meilleure amie.

Il se gifla mentalement quand il rejoignit le petit groupe d'amis le samedi, tôt dans l'après-midi, notant l'absence de Katie. Ils se dirigèrent en bruit vers la maison de Jack et furent surpris de voir Gray devant les grilles, semblant les attendre.

\- Il est dans la piscine !

Il disparut aussitôt et le groupe rit avant de le suivre. Ils avaient tous enfilés leurs maillots avant, Ianto et Tosh prévenus par les autres que _si_ , ils auraient assez chaud pour se baigner et _non_ , il n'y avait pas moyen de sauter cette étape. Owen et Gwen n'attendirent pas pour se déshabiller et sauter dans la piscine une fois rentrés dans l'endroit fermé, et après avoir laissé leurs sacs dans la maison. Une piscine fermée. Et chauffée. Ianto n'était plus vraiment surpris, à force. Jack était déjà hors de l'eau et semblait les attendre.

\- Mmh mais quelle surprise ! Les même amis chaque année à la même date, je ne m'y attendais pas !

\- On a récupéré ton copain sur le bord de la route, il semblait perdu ! Ta mère n'est pas là ?

Jack secoua la tête en réponse à Rhys, se dirigeant vers Ianto entre temps. Rhys et Tosh s'éloignèrent et se préparèrent plus calmement pour rejoindre les deux qui se battaient déjà à moitié dans l'eau. Ianto sourit en les voyant puis tourna son regard avant de froncer les sourcils en regardant Jack.

\- Ça va ?

\- Mieux maintenant que vous êtes là...

\- Jack... Tu lui as parlé depuis la semaine dernière ?

\- Non, mais ça passera... Elle passe prendre Gray tout à l'heure. Ça m'arrange de moins la voir.

\- Comme tu veux...

\- Tu viens ?

\- Oui, oui...

\- Ianto ?

\- Mmh ?

\- Tu n'es pas pudique quand même ?

\- Non, non vraiment. C'est juste... J'sais pas.

\- Tu sais que je t'ai déjà vu en maillot en cours de sport ?

\- Maintenant, je m'en souviens.

\- J'avais bien maté...

Ianto secoua la tête en souriant et embrassa Jack qui s'était approché et avait glissé une main sous son tee shirt.

\- Hé les amoureux ! Réflexe !

Ianto se baissa en voyant la balle arriver vers eux, craignant l'impact, mais Jack la rattrapa en lançant un regard de reproches à Owen. Pendant qu'il renvoyait la balle dans l'eau, Ianto se débarrassa enfin de son tee shirt et se figea en voyant le regard et le sourire en coin de Jack, regrettant aussitôt son geste. Après l'avoir regardé de la tête aux pieds, Jack saisit Ianto par le bras et le tira vers la piscine en voulant l'y pousser. Il perdit son avantage et tomba le premier dedans, ne lâchant pas pour autant le bras de Ianto qui plongea bientôt dans l'eau. Il émergea avec une grande inspiration et donna un coup sans le vouloir à Owen qui tentait de lui faire une blague en nageant sous lui. Il s'étouffa à moitié quand il éclata de rire alors que Gwen, complice de son ami, l'avait tiré au fond de l'eau. Il remonta en crachant de l'eau et promit de se venger, dès qu'il pouvait respirer proprement. Son plan fut coupé par un nouvel arrivant. Gray venait de sauter au milieu du groupe, comme un pro – en éclaboussant tout le monde – et ressortit en souriant, fier de lui.

* * *

Ils s'amusèrent longuement dans l'eau, et finirent par faire un jeu avec les différentes balles qu'ils avaient. Jack râla quand il fut le premier éliminé mais sourit grandement quand Ianto le rejoignit sur le bord de la piscine après avoir perdu, ravi de pouvoir prendre une pause.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas failli me noyer huit fois, dont quatre fois parce que je riais. J'avais oublié à quel point l'eau dans le nez était une sensation agréable.

\- Désolé pour ça !

\- Pas de ta faute.

\- Je te tenais les épaules.

\- … Complètement de ta faute.

\- Je suis sûr que je peux me faire pardonner... ?

\- Ah oui ?

Jack sourit alors qu'il se décalait de façon à ce que Ianto soit entre lui et le bord de la piscine. Ianto finit par rire et l'embrassa en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

\- Ça fait partie du jeu ? Je peux embrasser Tosh ?! Elle est jolie !

Jack se tourna brusquement vers Gray qui nageait vers eux et se pinça les lèvres, ayant complètement oublié la présence de son petit frère avec eux.

\- Pourquoi tu embrasses Ianto ? C'est parce que tu l'aimes bien ?

\- Euh... oui...

\- Moi aussi je peux l'embrasser parce que je l'aime beaucoup ?!

\- Non, c'est différent... Erhm...

\- T'es amoureux de lui ?

\- Voilà...

\- Oh bah moi non ! Mais je t'aime beaucoup Ianto ! Mais je suis pas amoureux de toi ! C'est pas grave ?

\- Non c'est très bien comme ça...

\- Ça veut dire que vous sortez ensembles ? Hé Jack, est-ce que Ianto il va venir plus souvent alors ?!

\- Sûrement... Écoute Gray, tu devrais...

\- Et toi tu aimes Jack ?

\- Oui, beaucoup...

\- C'est bien alors ! Vous pouvez me faire une petite sœur ?

Jack pouffa de rire alors que Ianto souriait doucement. Il repoussa discrètement Jack d'une main sur son torse et arriva à la hauteur de Gray qui lui souriait avec son air d'enfant innocent.

\- Tu dois te préparer non ? Je peux t'accompagner si tu veux ?

Le visage de Gray s'illumina et il sortit aussitôt de la piscine. Ianto envoya un clin d'œil à Jack et sortit à son tour, bien conscient du regard de Jack sur lui. Il prit une des serviettes posées en évidence sur une chaise longue et suivit Gray qui prenait une douche rapide, à la sortie de la piscine. Ianto se rinça rapidement et s'essuya efficacement avant d'aider Gray.

\- Et pourquoi vous êtes ensembles avec Jack ?

\- Parce qu'on s'aime ?

\- Comme Papa et Maman quand ils se sont mariés ?

\- Exactement...

\- Vous allez vous marier alors ?

\- Non, c'est différent... Déjà, on est deux hommes...

\- Et alors ? Les homosexuels peuvent se marier aussi !

\- C'est bien de penser comme ça, mais on est encore très jeunes...

\- Ça veut dire que tu ne l'aimes pas assez... ?

\- Si, je l'aime vraiment beaucoup...

\- Alors je ne comprends pas.

\- C'est... Non en fait je ne sais pas comment expliquer.

\- J'ai compris. Tu l'aimes beaucoup mais t'as pas besoin de te marier avec parce que tu peux lui montrer autrement !

\- … Ah... Bah oui, voilà.

\- Et pour Rose ?

\- Rose ?

\- Ma petite sœur !

\- Ah... Pareil, on est trop jeune, et si ton frère a un enfant, ce sera ton neveu ou ta nièce, pas ta petite sœur...

\- Mais s'il me la donne ?

\- Ah, il faudra voir avec lui alors...

\- C'est vrai ?! Ianto, je suis content pour toi et Jack, tu sais ? Il sourit beaucoup en ce moment ! Tu es plus gentil que les autres... Tu ne vas pas lui faire du mal hein ?

\- Non, ne t'en fais pas...

Gray sourit largement et récupéra ses affaires quand sa mère apparut. Ianto, qui s'était accroupi à côté de lui, lui ébouriffa les cheveux alors que Gray lui collait un bisou bruyant sur la joue. Il rit en voyant qu'il avait enfilé seulement un tee shirt et avait toujours son bas mouillé mais ne fit aucun commentaire, envoyant un sourire poli à la mère qui récupéra son fils cadet en ignorant l'autre.

Ianto frissonna en réalisant qu'il avait froid et lança un coup d'œil à l'extérieur avant de soupirer. Il récupéra son sac et se sécha complètement avant de trouver des toilettes pour se changer. Il sourit en enfilant son jean et sa chemise avant de faire rapidement sa cravate et rajouter un gilet qu'il avait acheté récemment. Il rangea ses affaires et ressortit avec son maillot mouillé en mains. Les autres étaient sortis entre-temps et Rhys et Owen s'étaient déjà rhabillés, eux aussi en chemise et cravate, tandis que Jack et les deux filles avaient disparu. Ianto pendit leurs trois maillots – abandonnés par les deux garçons – à l'extérieur et se tourna vers eux une fois fini.

\- Tu veux appeler Jack efficacement ? Va lui jouer un morceau, il est raide dingue de ça.

Ianto sourit à Rhys et suivit les deux qui se dirigeaient vers la salle de musique.

\- Surtout si tu portes ça, il va te sauter dessus...

\- Owen rit, à moitié amusé parce qu'il savait qu'il avait en réalité raison.

\- Et puis nous on ne t'a jamais entendu, ce sera l'occasion !

Ianto hocha la tête et s'assit au piano quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle. Il joua quelques notes et les trois explosèrent de rire quand Gwen apparut aussitôt, intéressée. Tosh arriva rapidement ensuite, guidée par la musique, et Ianto sourit en continuant à jouer. Il finit par jouer les notes d'une chanson d'anniversaire et Jack réapparut enfin en levant les yeux au ciel alors que ses amis lui chantaient son anniversaire. Personne ne manqua son regard qui s'attarda sur Ianto alors que l'homme enchaînait sur une nouvelle chanson, que personne ne connaissait. Ils se turent tous et l'attention se porta entièrement sur Ianto quand il chanta enfin. C'était stupide, une chanson qu'il avait composé en pensant à Jack, en anglais et parlant d'amour, très bateau. Ça sembla marcher puisque tout le monde l'applaudit à la fin. Il se releva en rougissant à peine, sa main plaquée contre sa nuque, comme d'habitude. Il s'approcha de Jack, qui le suivait des yeux mais n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'il l'avait remarqué.

\- C'était pour toi...

\- … Bleuh.

Le groupe éclata de rire alors que Ianto le regardait intensément, cherchant à savoir s'il se moquait de lui ou pas. Mais non, il venait juste de lui dire qu'il l'aimait, à sa façon. Ianto sourit et l'embrassa longuement.

\- Par contre ça, c'est interdit par la loi. Je suis censé être le plus beau ici, tu me voles la vedette avec... ça !

\- Je le prends comme un compliment ?

\- Ça te va vraiment, vraiment bien. Et j'aime beaucoup.

Ianto sourit et se détacha de lui, conscient que ça devait être gênant pour les autres même s'il se retrouva face à quatre sourires attendris. Jack sortit enfin de sa contemplation et entraîna ses amis dans la même pièce où il avait embrassé Ianto pour la première fois. Ils parlèrent plus brièvement que d'habitude, puis offrirent leur cadeau à Jack, une caméra avec laquelle il ne se priva pas de filmer à peu près tout et n'importe quoi, et Jack décida qu'un bière-pong était la meilleure idée du monde. Bien sûr, pour quelqu'un qui jouait bien au ping-pong, c'était avantageux.

* * *

Tosh les éclata au jeu, même Jack qui était assez déçu pour se venger en filmant tout le monde de très près ou alors qu'ils dansaient, bourrés. Ianto se cacha assez longuement sur le canapé avec sa meilleure amie mais Jack finit par crier à travers la salle alors qu'une chanson d'amour passait. Ianto, comprenant que l'exclamation lui était adressée, se leva et rejoignit l'adolescent qui avait lâché sa caméra et l'attendait pour danser. Ianto tira la langue à Gwen qui les filmait alors que Jack semblait perdu dans la danse, les yeux clos. Son copain finit aussi par oublier les autres et ferma les yeux, resserrant un peu plus sa main qui était posée sur le cœur de Jack.

Il sursauta quand la musique changea et sourit quand Jack resserra son étreinte, refusant de le laisser partir. Après un long baiser, il réussit à se défaire de lui en déclarant qu'il avait trop chaud. Il ouvrit son gilet en lançant un clin d'œil à son petit-ami qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

Ianto garda en réalité le gilet et vida un verre d'eau froide, l'aidant à s'éclaircir l'esprit. Il remarqua bientôt que les chansons se faisaient plus calmes et que Tosh s'était endormie sur le canapé. Owen lui avait mis sa veste dessus et s'était endormi sur une chaise peu après. Rhys le réveilla alors que Jack sortait un énorme matelas d'un placard, avec l'aide de Ianto. Gwen s'effondra dessus, rejointe rapidement par Owen qui se réveilla assez longtemps pour aller de la chaise au matelas. Jack allait sortir un autre matelas mais Ianto le tira par la manche en lui faisant un signe de tête. Ils envoyèrent un regard à Rhys qui leur renvoya un clin d'œil puis Jack baissa le son de la musique, sans l'enlever complètement, avant de suivre Ianto à l'étage. Jack ferma la porte derrière eux et gémit contre les lèvres de Ianto quand celui-ci le plaqua contre la porte.

\- Sobre ?

\- Yup. Toi ?

Jack hocha la tête. Il préférait demander pour être sûr que Ianto n'agissait pas sous l'effet de l'alcool. Le plus jeune pressa son bassin contre le sien et la protestation de Jack fut étouffée par le baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Jack n'eut pas la force de repousser Ianto mais put parler quand l'adolescent l'embrassa le long de la mâchoire puis le cou.

\- Ianto...

\- Laisse toi faire.

Ça suffisait à Jack. Il se laissa entraîner vers son lit, laissa Ianto lui retirer sa chemise avant, se laissa pousser contre le matelas, laissa Ianto s'asseoir sur lui en traçant des formes sur son torse nu, du bout des doigts... Il avait ses mains posées sur ses cuisses et luttaient pour ne rien faire.  
Ianto regarda Jack sous lui alors qu'une certitude s'ancrait en lui. Il avait envie de Jack. Depuis longtemps, sans vraiment oser affronter cette envie. Mais ce soir il avait envie de faire plaisir à Jack, il avait envie qu'il comprenne à quel point il tenait à lui et où il était prêt à aller pour lui...  
Il porta ses mains à sa cravate et la desserra un peu avant d'ouvrir les boutons de sa chemise lentement, ô tellement lentement. Jack crispa ses mains et inspira longuement pour se contrôler. Quand Ianto finit de retirer son haut, Jack glissa ses doigts sur son corps, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps. Ils observèrent le corps de l'autre un moment avant d'enfin se regarder. Ianto se pencha pour l'embrasser doucement, le baiser s'approfondissant quand Jack le rendit, ses mains à présent dans ses cheveux. Ianto l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou, repérant en souriant les endroits sensibles, Jack hissant à chaque fois qu'il passait ses dents sur l'un d'entre eux.

\- Ianto...

L'adolescent sourit à la voix suppliante de son copain et descendit des mains tremblantes d'anticipation sur le torse puis le ventre de Jack. Il défit lentement son pantalon, en glissant des doigts hésitants dans le boxer de Jack. Ce dernier chercha à respirer, l'air semblant avoir quitté ses poumons, et serra ses mains sur les épaules de Ianto. Le plus jeune sourit à nouveau quand il remarqua que Jack essayait de bouger pour créer une friction, n'importe quoi qui lui donnerait du plaisir... Ianto releva ses mains à côté du visage de Jack, prenant appui sur le matelas pour ne pas écraser l'adolescent alors qu'il s'allongeait sur lui, une jambe entre celles de Jack qui gémit quand sa cuisse entra en contact avec son entre-jambe. Incapable de rester passif plus longtemps, il défit rapidement le pantalon de Ianto et posa ses mains sur ses fesses pour réduire encore plus la distance entre eux. Ianto le mordit dans le cou à la nouvelle sensation, et colla un peu plus leurs corps ensembles, soupirant en sentant son torse contre le sien, et son cœur battre entre eux, au moins aussi rapidement que le sien.

Il descendit une main le long du corps de Jack, l'autre le soutenant toujours pour ne pas qu'il l'écrase, et se souleva assez pour laisser sa main entre eux, reconnaissant envers Jack qui releva un peu sa jambe pour ne pas qu'il perde la pression. Il étouffa un rire nerveux dans le cou de Jack quand il se figea sous lui, sa main passant entièrement sous son boxer. Ianto s'arrêta aussi de bouger, prenant conscience d'exactement où il avait sa main, mais finit quand même pas reprendre ses mouvements, ignorant à quel point la respiration de Jack contre son épaule et ses gémissements lui faisaient de l'effet. Ils cherchèrent les lèvres de l'autre au même moment, quand leurs mouvements augmentèrent, pour s'embrasser maladroitement dans un mélange de dents claquées entre elles et de légères morsures sur les lèvres de l'autre. Jack finit par rejeter la tête en arrière, sa respiration irrégulière et ses mouvements de plus en plus erratiques. Il finit par crier le prénom de son partenaire alors que celui-ci plantait ses dents dans son épaule pour étouffer son cri.

Ianto haletait en tentant vainement de reprendre contact avec la réalité. Il finit quand même par lâcher l'épaule de Jack et l'embrassa pour s'excuser, avant de retirer sa main d'entre eux, mais ne réussit pas à bouger plus que ça. Jack fut le premier à réagir en prenant Ianto dans ses bras et glissant un remerciement dans son oreille. Ianto ne demanda pas pourquoi il le remerciait, même s'il n'en voyait pas la raison. Jack finit par l'embrasser sur la tempe, ses bras serrés forts autour de lui.

\- Tu veux... ?

Ianto hocha la tête contre son cou et Jack le lâcha pour le laisser respirer et lui permettre de bouger. Ianto se redressa sur une main, embrassa brièvement Jack et se releva complètement, observant quelques secondes le jeune homme allongé devant lui, un énorme sourire sur son visage, le torse qui se soulevait encore rapidement, à moitié déshabillé. Ianto rougit et sourit pour lui-même en repensant à ce qu'il avait fait, à ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Il attrapa son sac, ravi de l'avoir monté plus tôt, et disparut dans la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et se rinça rapidement, sans que la couleur rouge ne quitte son visage, et se passa les mains sur les yeux une fois un nouveau bas enfilé. Il vérifia brièvement que son ventre n'avait aucune trace de coups et soupira, soulagé, et incapable de supprimer le sourire stupide sur son visage. Il se passa à nouveau de l'eau sur ce dernier et ressortit de la salle de bain, jugeant que mettre un tee shirt ne servirait à rien. Jack était assis sur le bord du lit quand il revint et il tendit une main que Ianto attrapa. Il l'attira vers lui et Ianto se baissa pour l'embrasser avant de se redresser, Jack entourant sa taille de ses bras et posant sa tête sur son ventre. Ianto sourit doucement et lui caressa les cheveux avant de l'embrasser sur le haut du crâne, fermant les yeux pour profiter de la sensation. Jack finit par se lever à son tour et l'embrassa à nouveau avant de disparaître dans la salle de bain, laissant la porte ouverte. Ianto leva les yeux au ciel, seul, et s'allongea sur le lit.

Quand Jack revint, Ianto s'était déjà endormi, roulé en boule, son sourire toujours sur son visage.


	17. Chapter 17

Ianto ouvrit les yeux avant de les refermer et tourner sa tête dans les draps pour éviter la lumière. Il sourit en repensant à la veille alors qu'il remarquait le bras contre son torse. Il devrait remercier Tosh pour l'avoir poussé à faire ça... Après réflexion, il réalisa que non, il n'allait pas la remercier vu qu'il n'avait certainement pas envie d'étaler sa vie privée, même à sa meilleure amie. Il finit par se tourner sur le dos et observa Jack qui dormait contre lui, caressant du bout des doigts sa peau pour ne pas le réveiller. Il l'embrassa calmement sur le front et Jack bougea dans son sommeil en marmonnant quelque chose avant de sourire. Ianto retint un rire puis haussa un sourcil en entendant un bruit. Il enleva le bras de Jack sur son corps et se leva avant d'enfiler la première chose qu'il trouva – la chemise de Jack. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, qui était entrouverte, et leva les yeux au ciel en croisant ses bras sur son torse. Rhys et Gwen se trouvaient derrière la porte, un regard coupable malgré leur air innocent.

\- On peut savoir ce que vous faisiez... ?

\- Mmh.. Jolie poignée, je me demande où ils les ont achetées...

\- Gwen, je sais que tu as la caméra dans ton dos.

\- C'est faux !

L'adolescente la passa rapidement à Rhys qui se retrouva avec l'appareil entre les mains, toujours en souriant innocemment à Ianto.

\- Vous étiez trop mignons... on ne pouvait pas ne rien faire !

\- Mmhanto...

\- Oh regarde il t'appelle ! A tout' on sera en bas, prenez votre temps !

Ianto tourna le regard vers Jack qui semblait émerger doucement et soupira quand il regarda à nouveau les deux amis, qui avaient disparu. Il referma la porte et se rassit sur le lit en souriant, prenant la main de Jack qui le cherchait à côté de lui. Jack sembla rassuré de le sentir et ouvrit enfin les yeux en le tirant à lui. Ianto se laissa tomber contre son torse et lui rendit son baiser.

\- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette chemise...

\- C'était la seule chose à portée de main...

\- Non mais j'apprécie...

Ianto sourit alors que Jack l'embrassait à nouveau. Il frissonna quand une de ses mains descendit sur son ventre et glissa entre sa peau et son pantalon. Ianto lui saisit le poignet en se reculant, faisant un gros effort pour le repousser.

\- Jack, les autres...

\- M'en fous.

Ianto voulut protester à nouveau mais Jack l'embrassa et sa main se fit plus entreprenante, le plus jeune étouffant un bruit de contentement contre ses lèvres.

Quand Ianto descendit, un long moment plus tard, il avait pris une rapide douche et s'était changé, et il salua tout le monde rapidement, se dirigeant vers Tosh qui dormait encore. Il l'embrassa sur les cheveux en caressant doucement son épaule et elle ouvrit les yeux, l'air perdu.

\- Hey...

Elle renvoya un sourire à Ianto qui l'embrassa sur le front avant de la laisser se réveiller. Il ignora les commentaires des autres sur ô combien il était mignon avec Tosh.

\- Il est toujours mignon !

Il leva les yeux au ciel quand Jack arriva enfin, fraîchement lavé aussi, et l'embrassa avant de lui frapper le bras faiblement. Ils parlèrent tous un peu, puis partirent une fois tout le monde proprement réveillé.

* * *

Ianto raccompagna Tosh chez elle puis rentra chez lui en souriant grandement, heureux. Il siffla alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de sa maison et sourit doucement en voyant le message que sa mère avait laissé sur la table du salon en s'excusant parce qu'elle travaillait. Il allait monter, toujours heureux, quand un bruit dans sa maison le figea sur place. Il pria tellement fort pour que ce soit un voleur mais savait très bien qui était vraiment là. Il envisagea de disparaître rapidement, par les escaliers ou la porte d'entrée, mais avant qu'il n'ait fait son choix, son père apparut devant lui. Ils se jugèrent un moment du regard et Ianto finit par reculer en sentant son ventre se tordre. Son cerveau lui hurlait de bouger, de faire quelque chose, de s'enfuir, mais il se contenta de trembler de peur alors que son père s'approchait, lentement. Il ferma brièvement les yeux en sentant le mur contre son dos et ne réfléchit pas vraiment avant de parler :

\- Pitié...

Il rouvrit les yeux quand son père rit bruyamment. Il fut surpris quand, une fois son père assez proche, il ne sentit pas l'alcool. Son père était sobre. Jusqu'à présent, il se disait que c'était l'alcool qui le poussait à le battre. Mais il n'avait aucune excuse, pas que boire en soit une bonne mais au moins il pouvait se dire que ce n'était pas sa _vraie_ volonté. Là, il était encore plus effrayant et Ianto ne retint même pas ses larmes. Il serra les dents quand une main se posa sur son épaule et regarda brièvement son père avant de baisser les yeux au sol.

Le seul geste de défense qu'il eut cette fois fut de se protéger le visage de ses bras en serrant ses poings dans ses cheveux et priant que tout s'arrête. Vite.

Les coups finirent par s'arrêter et la porte claqua quelques secondes plus tard. Ianto resta au sol un long moment avant de se mettre à tousser. Il écarquilla les yeux en toussant du sang dans sa main et se tourna sur le dos alors qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer. Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant d'hyperventiler. Il se força à arrêter de respirer pour que sa respiration se calme. _Non, pas encore..._

Il sentait la crise de panique lui serrer sa gorge et il inspira de l'air d'un coup, respirant à nouveau trop vite. Il chercha dans sa poche quelques secondes, trop longues, et sortit son téléphone. Il appela le dernier contact avec qui il avait parlé et ferma les yeux en branchant le haut parleur, essayant de calmer sa respiration.

\- Ianto ? Déjà en manque de moi ?! … Ça va ? Ianto ?

Il réussit à se calmer brièvement en entendant la voix de Jack, assez pour parler :

\- Juste... Dis quelque chose...

\- Ianto ? Ça va ? Tu veux que je vienne ?

\- Nope... Jack...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ianto ?

\- Jack... Parle...

\- Okay, je parle ! Mais de quoi, Ianto ?! Je ne sais même pas ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce que je dis ? Ianto t'es toujours là ?

\- Mmh.. Continue...

\- Je ne sais pas quoi dire ! Je... je t'aime Ianto... Putain je suis désolé, vraiment. Tu te rappelles de la nuit dernière, huh ? Et de ce matin ? Je... Ianto je sais pas quoi dire...

Ianto serra sa main sur son tee shirt en sentant des larmes couler. Jack qui parlait l'aidait, mais il ne savait pas comment le dire, son cœur se serrant douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

\- C'était bien, hein ? Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais... J'ai cru que tu étais bourré, au début. Pas sûr que j'aurais pu te repousser, d'ailleurs. Désolé pour ça. Mais tu étais sobre donc ça va ? C'était vraiment bien, Ianto. Merci. Je veux dire... j'ai déjà... mais c'est différent avec toi. J'ai envie de tout faire bien et j'ai l'impression de rater lamentablement. Tu ne m'en veux pas, hein ? C'est juste que ça fait tellement longtemps, et je veux te dire à quel point je t'aime chaque fois, et je suis tellement heureux que tu sois là maintenant... Et j'ai tellement peur que tu partes. Je ne partirai jamais, OK ? Je vais te harceler si tu décides de me laisser, je te préviens. Je ne peux plus te laisser me glisser entre les mains maintenant que je t'ai... ''essayé'' sonne bizarre. Tu as compris ce que je veux dire. Sérieusement, Ianto, tu représentes tout pour moi. Tu vois le bien partout alors que moi je me méfie de tout le monde. Tu fais ressortir le meilleur en moi et je suis tellement, tellement heureux de te connaître et de pouvoir te dire tout ça... Ianto... ? Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. S'il te plaît ne m'en veux pas d'être un petit-ami lamentable. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais je suis là... Dis moi que tu vas bien... On se voit demain, hein ? Tu seras là ? Avec ton beau sourire, et ta belle voix, et je pourrais t'embrasser parce que tout le monde est au courant... Merci pour ça aussi. Je mourais de devoir faire semblant d'être ton ami à chaque fois. Je veux être tellement plus que ton ami. Je veux juste... être avec toi...

\- Jack...

Ianto sourit quand même à travers ses larmes, malgré la douleur de ses côtes et de son ventre. Il avait réussi à stabiliser son rythme cardiaque au moins, et entendre Jack dire tout ça l'avait aidé.

\- Ianto !

\- Ça va...

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Crise.

\- Tu fais des crises ?

\- Yup... Panique, ou angoisse...

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui... Merci.

\- Tu es où ?

\- Chez moi...

\- Seul ?

\- Mmh...

\- Tu veux venir chez moi ?

\- Non, ça va aller... Merci Jack, vraiment...

\- T'es sûr ?

\- Oui. Juste... Oublie, d'accord ?

\- Comment ça ?

\- Ça arrive rarement, c'est pas grave...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'en sais rien, je suis stressé de nature...

\- Tu es sûr que ça va ?

\- Oui... Et, Jack ?

\- Oui ?!

\- C'était très bien. Je dois filer... A demain, bisous.

Ianto raccrocha avant de ne plus pouvoir le faire ou de dire une bêtise. Il se redressa péniblement du sol et décida que monter les escaliers à quatre pattes était une bonne idée. A mi-chemin, il regarda son téléphone qui avait vibré et sourit en voyant le message, avec un unique cœur, de Jack.

« _Ça va, vraiment :) Désolé et merci._ »

« _Je m'inquiète quand même... Sûr ?_ »

« _Oui, j'ai juste besoin de sommeil..._ »

« _C'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus, pour ma défense! ;-)_ »

« _Je ne regrette rien._ »

« _Moi non plus. Mais va te reposer, s'il te plaît..._ »

Ianto ne répondit pas et monta les dernières marches avant de se traîner lentement jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il souleva son tee shirt et grimaça en voyant qu'il saignait à un endroit. Il s'allongea au sol en désinfectant ses blessures et laissa échapper un cri de douleur avant de se redresser et soigner le mieux possible toutes ses blessures. Il essayait littéralement toutes les techniques qu'il avait pu trouver pour diminuer le temps de vie d'un bleu, mais n'était pas sûr que ça marchait...


	18. Chapter 18

Ce qui l'énervait le plus dans tout ça, c'est qu'il devait mentir à Jack. Et qu'il avait l'impression que Jack penserait qu'il l'évite. Mais Jack savait garder ses mains pour lui et à part une main dans son dos, Ianto ne s'inquiéta pas de ce qu'il ferait. Le sang qu'il avait toussé n'avait rien de grave, du moins il espérait, et il arrivait à se déplacer sans problème même s'il priait pour ne pas avoir à trop forcer pour le sport, le mercredi. Jack le questionna brièvement sur ses crises d'angoisse mais Ianto réussit à le convaincre de laisser tomber le sujet, il n'en faisait presque jamais et il ne devait donc pas s'inquiéter.

Ianto essaya d'ignorer les moments de profonde colère qu'il avait en cours, parfois. Quand il s'ennuyait et se mettait à penser trop longtemps, il serrait ses poings et ses propres pensées lui faisaient peur. Il n'avait jamais eu autant de haine en lui. Il essayait d'ignorer tout, et écouter le cours ou penser à Jack l'aidait un minimum. Il était juste ravi de réussir à le garder pour lui.

* * *

Il sourit quand Jack passa sa main dans la sienne quand ils sortirent de la bibliothèque le mardi soir. Il répondit par une pression de ses doigts sur les siens, répondant d'une main à un SMS de Tosh. Il attendit Jack à l'extérieur des toilettes en soupirant, les mains dans les poches, et leva des yeux surpris quand quelqu'un l'appela. Il se retourna pour voir un première qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment s'avancer vers lui, un peu plus petit que lui mais l'air menaçant, ses yeux bleus durs.

\- Oi ! La pédale, je te parle !

Ianto haussa un sourcil avant de soupirer. C'était exactement pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu que leur relation s'ébruite dans le lycée.

\- Tu crois qu'être pédé te rend supérieur ? Attends qu'il te jette comme une merde dès qu'il trouvera un trou plus gros !

\- … C'est dégueulasse.

\- Peur des mots ?!

L'adolescent lui saisit l'épaule mais Ianto serra sa main sur son poignet.

\- Ne me touche pas.

\- Toi, dégage ! Avec tes mains de gay ! Ça fait quoi d'être le chien de Jack ?!

\- C'est très bien, surtout quand il met la laisse...

Ianto ne put s'empêcher de parler, son sarcasme trop grand pour être étouffé. Il ne broncha pas quand l'autre le plaqua au mur, l'air énervé. Apparemment il ne fallait pas jouer au plus malin avec lui.

\- Jack est un connard, et tu vas le réaliser bientôt. Tout le monde vous hait parce que vous êtes répugnants.

Ianto serra ses poings à l'insulte contre Jack. Il essaya de contenir la rage qui ne demandait qu'à exploser en lui, mais il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se retenir. Il entendit Jack l'appeler mais son sang battait déjà contre sa tempe et il balaya le sol, la jambe de l'adolescent partant avec lui. Il saisit la main qui était toujours posée sur son épaule et échangea leurs positions, plaquant violemment le garçon contre le mur avant de relever son bras dans son dos. La seule chose qui l'empêcha de lui briser fut l'intervention de Jack qui le repoussa doucement mais fermement. Ianto se dégagea de son emprise violemment et lança un regard mauvais à l'adolescent qui se plaignait de la douleur.

\- Ianto il n'en vaut pas la peine...

\- Il t'a insulté !

\- Je m'en fous de ce qu'il pense !

Ianto serra ses poings et se détourna de Jack, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

\- John, ça va ?

\- Non, il m'a fait mal !

\- Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Vous êtes répugnants, tellement gays !

\- John.

\- N'ose même pas, Jack !

\- Tu ne disais pas ça l'année dernière.

\- Je t'interdis !

\- Certainement pas quand tu me suppliais de rester avec toi.

\- Parce que c'est un de tes ex ?!

\- Désolé Ianto...

\- Ah non mais tout va parfaitement bien ! Ça fait quoi d'être un gay refoulé ? Ta famille est fière j'espère !

\- Au moins ils sont toujours vivants !

Jack serra sa mâchoire et ne vit même pas Ianto s'approcher de John pour lui donner un coup de poing. Il passa aussitôt un bras autour de lui pour l'empêcher de faire autre chose tandis que John prenait la fuite, comprenant bien qu'il était clairement en train de perdre et ravalant sa fierté pour se réfugier dans un endroit sûr.

\- Rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver, okay ?

\- Jack, il mérite de...

\- Il méritait le coup, mais je ne veux pas que tu aies de problème avec lui. Il est un peu spécial...

La colère de Ianto redescendit d'un coup alors que Jack le serrait dans ses bras. Il pleura en silence et essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient coulé avant de se séparer de lui et sourire faiblement, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à contrôler aucune de ses émotions.

\- Ça va aller...

\- Désolé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est moi qui m'excuse... Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que tu savais te battre...

Ianto ne répondit pas et soupira alors que Jack caressait son poing avant de l'embrasser.

\- Tu vas sûrement avoir une marque aussi, tu sais ?

Il haussa les épaules et pivota pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'ici, sans lâcher la main de Jack.

* * *

Heureusement pour eux, personne d'autre ne commenta leur relation, du moins pas ouvertement, devant eux.

Ianto adopta une nouvelle technique pour éviter son père. Il demanda à sa mère de le prévenir chaque fois qu'elle travaillait et il ne rentrait pas à la maison quand elle travaillait, ou pas avant assez tard. Les rares fois où son père était présent mais que sa mère non, il rentrait très tard et le trouvait endormi sur le canapé. Il ne le réveillait pas et s'enfermait dans sa chambre et le lendemain, il était parti. Il errait dans la ville, trouvant de nouveaux recoins, ou passait chez Jack quand il pouvait. Il avait repoussé Jack pendant un moment, dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls et que leurs baisers n'étaient plus vraiment innocents, mais avait fini par se dire qu'il allait se poser des questions et que leur couple ne pouvait pas s'en porter bien. Il finit par faire comprendre à Jack qu'il n'était pas vraiment confortable à l'idée d'être torse-nu et fut ravi de voir que Jack le respectait, et de découvrir que Jack n'avait pas besoin d'avoir accès à son torse pour le satisfaire à ce niveau là.

* * *

 _Merci encore pour vos commentaires :) Je vais essayer de poster bientôt parce que celui-là est plutôt court!_


	19. Chapter 19

Mais parce que rien ne durait éternellement, Ianto rentra un soir pour retrouver sa mère qui l'attendait, seule, sur la table du salon, les bras croisés. Ianto crut un moment qu'elle avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer mais comprit rapidement où la conversation allait arriver.

\- Tout va bien à l'école, Ianto ?

\- Oui, très bien.

\- Tu travailles vraiment ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ? Tu pourras le voir sur le bulletin si tu ne me crois pas...

\- Je te fais confiance... Et avec tes amis ça va bien ? Tu ne parles plus beaucoup en ce moment...

\- Je sais, désolé... Oui tout va bien c'est juste...

\- Et les amours ?

\- … que je suis stressé avec le bac, je suppose... Pardon ?

\- Ianto, est-ce que tu vois une fille ?

\- Non...

\- Un garçon ?

Ianto se figea avant de froncer les sourcils. Pourquoi toutes ces questions... ? Pouvait-il réellement mentir en regardant sa mère dans les yeux ? Il ouvrit la bouche, prêt à le découvrir, mais sa mère le coupa :

\- Je t'ai vu avec lui.

\- … Oh.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Erhm... Je ne savais pas comment... Ni si tu... enfin, voilà...

\- Il te rend heureux, n'est-ce pas ?

Ianto n'hésita pas avant de hocher la tête vivement, en fixant ses doigts. Il releva les yeux quand sa mère posa ses mains dessus.

\- Tu sais que je m'en fiche, tant que tu es heureux, hein ?

Ianto sourit faiblement avant de prendre sa mère dans ses bras. Il se recula rapidement après l'avoir remercié.

\- Et ça fait longtemps ?

\- Un peu plus d'un mois...

-Oh ? Et vous vous protégez ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je demande juste...

\- Maman !

\- Quoi ? Je m'inquiète pour mon fils !

\- Il ne s'est rien passé !

\- … Bientôt, alors ?

\- Maman !

\- Pardon, pardon... Il est gentil ?

\- Il s'appelle Jack... Et oui.

\- C'est chez lui que tu vas passer ta semaine de vacances ?

Ianto hocha timidement la tête. Ils venaient d'être en vacances et Jack, toujours en froid avec sa mère et maintenant majeur, avait décidé de rester dans sa maison et avait invité Ianto pour la première semaine. Il avait dit qu'il restait chez un ami, avec d'autres personnes, et sa mère avait accepté, parce qu'elle ne lui refusait pas grand chose. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle change d'avis maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité.

\- Et tu as prévu de quoi te protéger ?

\- Maman, encore !

\- Je te taquine... Mais vous étiez tellement mignons ensembles...

\- Ce... c'était quand ?

\- Il y a deux jours, mercredi. Vous mangiez dehors, au début j'ai cru qu'il allait te sauter dessus sans ton accord, parce que je pensais que tu étais intéressé par les filles... Puis tu l'as embrassé, et c'était adorable ! Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu comme ça...

Ianto rougit au souvenir et à l'idée que sa mère les avait vu comme ça. Il ne dit rien pendant un moment puis scruta sa mère.

\- Maman... Ça ne te dérange vraiment pas... ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! Par contre... Peut-être que tu ferais mieux de ne pas en parler à ton père... Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il le prenne pareil. Et je dois rencontrer ce Jack !

\- Tu sonnes comme Rhi'...

\- … Ta sœur est au courant ?

Ianto rougit à nouveau avant de hocher faiblement la tête.

\- Elle veut qu'on vienne dimanche, je peux lui demander de rajouter un couvert pour toi... ?

\- Mais tu n'es pas chez Jack ?

\- Si, mais on y va, elle veut le rencontrer aussi et je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix...

Sa mère rit, imaginant très bien comment la conversation avait pu se dérouler (« Dimanche prochain, 12h pétantes, ne soyez pas en retard ! » « Mais... » « A Dimanche ! »), puis promit à Ianto d'être présente. Ils parlèrent encore un moment, entre mère et fils, et Ianto se coucha en souriant. Il allait passer une semaine chez Jack, et sa sœur et sa mère semblaient ravies de sa relation avec Jack...

* * *

Il arriva de bonne humeur chez Jack le lendemain, et son copain l'accueillit avec autant de joie. Ils passèrent l'après-midi dans la salle de musique, travaillant sur leur duo, et Ianto sur ce qu'il voulait jouer, sans trop savoir quoi faire encore. Jack l'observaient le plus souvent, un sourire sur ses lèvres, admirant son profil et son air concentré.

Ils arrivèrent beaucoup trop en avance le dimanche, Ianto sur pieds dès six heures, avec d'énormes sourires innocents sur leurs visages quand Rhiannon ouvrit la porte en déclarant que rien n'était prêt.

\- Vous savez, une bonne première impression ne passe pas seulement par la ponctualité, des fois c'est bien d'arriver deux minutes en retard, plutôt que trente minutes en avance...

\- Jack a un cadeau.

\- Ah, ça c'est une bonne première impression !

Jack, qui était caché derrière l'immense cadeau, rit avant de demander à Ianto où il était. L'adolescent posa sa main sur son bras et l'aida à rentrer après avoir salué proprement sa sœur. Il prit son cadeau des mains et le posa au sol avant de relever la tête vers les deux personnes à l'entrée, Jack se présentant poliment à Rhiannon qui sourit et le prit dans ses bras après quelques secondes, surprenant le jeune homme qui bredouilla quelque chose avant d'abandonner.

\- Hé Ianto, j'approuve le choix !

\- Rhi', tu ne crois pas que tu l'as assez gêné comme ça... ? Au fait, Maman est déjà là ?

\- Nope ! Pour les deux, nope !

\- Bien, alors ouvre ton cadeau maintenant. Il n'a pas voulu m'écouter quand je lui ai dit que c'était trop alors n'essaie pas de refuser. Et cache le avant que Maman n'arrive, vu qu'elle n'est toujours pas au courant...

Johnny arriva en entendant le bruit et salua vaguement Ianto avant de serrer la main que lui tendait Jack avec un énorme sourire. Il s'avança vers l'énorme paquet que sa sœur était en train d'ouvrir et le couple se figea. Ianto éclata de rire et entraîna Jack, qui était resté en arrière, vers sa sœur en lui glissant à l'oreille de se préparer à un câlin qui lui briserait les côtes. En effet, après le choc passé, Rhiannon serra Jack dans ses bras, fort. Il sourit en réponse et jeta un coup d'œil au berceau qu'il avait offert. Ianto avait essayé de le convaincre qu'ils n'accepteraient jamais un cadeau comme ça, mais il était ''majeur et vacciné'', il faisait ce qu'il voulait. Prévenue par Ianto, Rhiannon n'essaya même pas de refuser. Et puis, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment se permettre de refuser une aide précieuse. Ils le rangèrent rapidement ensembles avant que la mère de Ianto et Rhiannon n'arrive.

\- Ianto...

\- Mmh ?

\- J'ai défait le nœud de ma cravate...

Ianto leva les yeux au ciel devant les yeux de chien battu de Jack et lui fit un signe pour qu'il s'approche. Il avait insisté pour porter une cravate, sauf qu'il ne savait pas faire le nœud. Peu habitué, il avait tendance à tirer dessus et avait tout foutu en l'air. Ianto la refit rapidement et résista à l'envie de l'embrasser en voyant son sourire satisfait. Il envoya un regard de reproches à Rhiannon quand elle leva les deux pouces en l'air en indiquant sans aucune discrétion Jack, pour lui signaler qu'elle l'appréciait.

Leur mère arriva bientôt et ils passèrent à table dans la convivialité. Ianto la remarqua aussi quand elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle aimait bien Jack, au moins tout aussi discrètement que sa sœur, mais il n'arrivait pas à leur vouloir, amusé et surtout tellement ravi qu'elles aiment bien Jack.

Ianto s'éclipsa pour faire la vaisselle et sourit quand deux bras l'entourèrent par derrière et que Jack posa sa tête sur son épaule après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue.

\- Ça change des repas seul ou avec Gray...

\- Ça va ?

\- Parfaitement bien ! Je suis avec l'homme que j'aime et sa famille m'accepte ? Qu'est-ce que je peux demander de plus ?

Ianto sourit et coupa l'eau avant de se tourner pour embrasser Jack, ignorant ses mains mouillées et les passant dans les cheveux de son copain. Ils se séparèrent quand il y eu le bruit d'un appareil photo et Ianto croisa le regard coupable de Rhiannon.

\- Désolée mais vous étiez trop mignons... Ne fais pas cette tête, je te passerai la photo !

Ianto rougit mais sourit quand même avant de reprendre sa vaisselle, l'air de rien.

\- Je te l'enverrai aussi, Jack, ne t'en fais pas !

Le rire gêné de Jack dans son dos élargit le sourire de Ianto qui coupa bientôt l'eau et saisit la main de Jack qui n'avait pas vraiment bougé pour le ramener au salon.

Ils partirent en milieu d'après-midi, ravis de se retrouver un peu seul.


	20. Chapter 20

Ils passèrent une semaine tranquille, voyant régulièrement leurs amis (ils apprirent qu'Owen et Katie n'étaient plus ensembles), et la deuxième semaine de vacances ne sembla pas changer grand chose puisqu'ils se voyaient encore quotidiennement.

Contrairement à ce que sous-entendit le groupe une après-midi où ils étaient allés au cinéma, ils travaillaient en réalité beaucoup pour s'avancer dans leurs révisions. Ils bossaient aussi leur duo, ayant enfin trouvé quelque chose, Ianto en ayant composé une grande partie. Jack l'avait observé chaque fois qu'il notait proprement les notes, admirant son écriture précise et lisible, contrairement à la moitié de ses notes de cours (même si Jack était fier de pouvoir le lire maintenant).

Ils présentèrent leur duo une semaine après la rentrée, un mercredi juste après les cours, et Martha les félicita longuement avant d'apporter des améliorations ou juste des commentaires. Le texte n'était pas encore parfait mais ils avaient le temps de le retoucher avant le repas de Noël, le jour où le premier concours avait lieu.

Satisfaits, ils allèrent manger un morceau avant de récupérer Gray à la garderie pour l'emmener voir un film d'animation, ce qui rendit l'enfant plus que joyeux. Ils passèrent l'après-midi avec lui, le suivant partout où il les traînait, et s'amusèrent, sans l'avouer au petit frère de Jack mais plutôt en lui faisant croire qu'ils étaient fatigués et en avaient marre. Gray finit par comprendre qu'ils mentaient et tenta de bouder mais les deux garçons le torturèrent (à coups de chatouilles, bien sûr) jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue qu'il les aimait et adorait passer du temps avec eux.

Ianto embrassa Jack avant de rentrer chez lui, satisfait de ne pas avoir reçu de message de sa mère, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était à la maison et qu'il n'aurait pas à affronter son père, qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Il embrassa rapidement sa mère quand il rentra et monta dans sa chambre pour faire ses devoirs. Il soupira en entendant son père rentrer et enfila ses écouteurs par habitude.

Au lieu de travailler, il se mit à penser à Jack. Ils étaient ensembles depuis presque deux mois (59 jours), et Ianto se demandait s'il avait un jour été aussi heureux. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se dire malgré tout le temps qu'ils passaient ensemble, mais ils appréciaient aussi quand ils restaient silencieux. Ils partageaient les mêmes passions ou les faisaient découvrir à l'autre, qui aimait souvent après, et avaient les mêmes amis ce qui s'avérait assez pratique. En bref, il était bien et ne se voyait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre, ni sans Jack. Et il avait tellement peur de le perdre, des fois.

Il fallait avouer que le sexe entre eux était bien aussi, ce qui ne diminuait en rien les sentiments de Ianto qui se demandait de plus en plus s'il était prêt à aller encore plus loin avec Jack ou pas. Il l'était, il pensait. Il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre. Et Jack ne le pressait pas du tout de ce côté-là alors il essayait de ne pas se prendre trop la tête.

* * *

Il soupira en se laissant tomber sur la table, incapable de se concentrer. Autant qu'il aimait penser à Jack, il aurait aimé des fois le sortir de sa tête pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement quelques minutes. Il saisit son téléphone pour lui envoyer un message (tant qu'à ne pas travailler et penser à lui) mais s'arrêta en entendant un bruit de casse. Il coupa sa musique et posa son téléphone avant de se lever en silence. Il colla son oreille contre la porte et entendit la voix de son père crier puis sa mère pleurer.

Il serra ses poings et ouvrit la porte, toujours en silence. Il se figea au milieu du couloir quand il entendit le bruit d'un coup. Son sang bouillonna dans ses veines et sans réfléchir il descendit les marches, manquant de tomber dans les escaliers. Il se figea à nouveau en arrivant au salon. Son père avait la main levée, prêt à frapper sa mère, qui était déjà au sol, les mains au-dessus de sa tête. Et Ianto se traita d'idiot. Il se haït parce que si son père frappait son fils, il ne voyait pas pourquoi il ne lèverait pas la main sur sa femme. Mais y penser et le voir étaient deux choses différentes. Il reprit vie quand sa mère lui lança un regard suppliant et voulut lui dire de partir, certainement.

\- Tu ne la taperas pas une fois de plus ! hurla-t-il soudainement.

Il sauta entre son père et sa mère, les bras écartés, lançant un regard de défi à son père.

\- Ah oui ? Et qui va m'en empêcher ? Toi ? Le pédé de la famille ?

L'adolescent se figea. Que voulait-il dire ? Il ne pouvait pas être au courant. Impossible...

\- Tu ne le nies pas ?! Tu es vraiment une pédale ?!

Ianto ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact inévitable alors que sa mère pleurait derrière lui, toujours au sol.

* * *

 _Pas d'update pendant un mois et je reviens avec quelque chose de court... Je sais, désolée. Exams et stress m'ont pas aidé à avoir envie de poster, mais je suis de retour, même si occupée à jouer à la ps4, du coup je devrais enfin poster toute la fin de cette fic ! Merci de toujours lire, j'espère que l'attente n'était pas trop longue :/_


	21. Chapter 21

_Le chapitre suivant est en fait inspiré de la fic que j'avais lu et qui m'a donné envie d'écrire celle là. Il y avait une scène à peu près similaire, mais qui se finissait différemment et rien que ça m'avait donné envie de faire tout un autre truc dessus. Il faut pas grand chose des fois ;)_

* * *

Jack fronça les sourcils en voyant Ianto devant sa porte. Il réceptionna son petit-ami quand celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de rendre l'étreinte. Il savait que Ianto ne parlerait que s'il avait envie. Quand ils se séparèrent, Jack passa son pouce sur la marque rouge sur sa joue et sa lèvre fendue, mais se força à ne faire aucun commentaire. Il glissa sa main dans celle de Ianto et l'entraîna derrière lui sans un mot.

* * *

Ianto choisit de ne pas parler, comme Jack s'en doutait. Il finit par parler des cours pour faire tomber la tension entre eux, et ils s'installèrent finalement devant un film, calés dans le lit de Jack, juste en face de l'écran. Jack voyait bien que son copain ne regardait pas du tout le film et se tourna alors que Ianto le regardait intensément, adorateur. Jack sourit grandement et se pencha pour l'embrasser délicatement, ses doigts caressant doucement les cheveux sur sa nuque. Ianto répondit, un peu plus passionnément.

Ils se perdirent un long moment dans la bouche de l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Ianto s'enfonce un peu plus dans le lit. Jack, comprenant l'indice, se décala pour être au-dessus de lui, sans quitter ses lèvres. Il s'allongea complètement sur Ianto, sans pour autant l'écraser, et frissonna alors que leurs bassins entraient en contact. Ianto grogna en rejetant la tête en arrière et Jack en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou, mordant doucement aux endroits les plus sensibles, qu'il connaissait bien à présent. Il glissa une main sous son tee shirt et hissa alors que Ianto laissait échapper un gémissement en cambrant son dos. Le tee shirt remonta un peu plus et Jack descendit plus bas pour embrasser son ventre.

Il s'arrêta quand il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder Ianto.

Il voulait simplement l'observer, regarder ses yeux clos, le voir gémir et soupirer de plaisir. Mais il avait d'abord vu sa peau. Il l'avait rarement vu torse-nu, Ianto étonnamment pudique. Il se mettait souvent en boxer, voire sans rien les rares fois où Jack l'avait persuadé de le laisser faire, mais pas vraiment torse-nu. Jack se contentait de passer ses mains sous son tee shirt, de caresser sa peau longuement, mais sans réellement prendre la peine de l'observer. Il l'avait laissé faire, parce qu'il comprenait le sentiment. Mais maintenant il le voyait. Il voyait les longues traces bleues, violettes même pour certaines. Il comprenait pourquoi Ianto avait eu mal quand il avait presque sauté à côté de lui dans le lit. Son sang se mit à taper contre sa tempe alors qu'il voyait rouge.

Ianto sembla remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas. Jack ne bougeait plus depuis quelques secondes, et c'était assez frustrant. Il finit par rouvrir les yeux et se figea en comprenant ce qu'il regardait. Il vira Jack de lui, sans aucun problème parce qu'il ne réagissait pas, et remit son tee shirt en place, remontant rapidement ses genoux contre son torse malgré la douleur, se détestant d'avoir oublié si facilement ce qui s'était passé.

\- Ianto.

Il frissonna de peur. La voix ressemblait à celle de son père quand il avait trop bu et était vraiment énervé, pour rien. Comme tout à l'heure. La voix tremblait de colère.

\- Ianto qui t'a fait ça ?

Il aurait préféré qu'il crie. Qu'il explose et s'énerve. S'énerve contre lui, contre un mur. Mais pas qu'il garde un calme impeccable. Pas qu'il parle sans le regarder, les yeux dans le vide, les poings serrés. Il tremblait. Ce n'était pas que sa voix. Son corps entier tremblait sous la colère.

\- Personne.

Ianto avait murmuré, incapable de faire plus. Le visage de Jack se durcit encore plus et il regarda enfin Ianto. Ianto arrêta de respirer.

\- Quelqu'un à l'école ?

Ianto secoua la tête et resserra un peu plus son emprise sur ses genoux. Il se mit à pleurer. Il ne voulait pas. Ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant Jack. Et surtout il ne voulait pas, s'était juré de n'en parler à personne. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit impliqué. Il ne voulait pas avoir plus de problèmes. Son père ne faisait que crier la plupart du temps. Il ne tapait pas tant que ça... Il ne voulait pas que Jack s'en mêle mais il n'arrivait plus à le garder pour lui.

\- Dans la rue ?

Il avait presque oublié la présence de Jack dans la même pièce. Il secoua à nouveau la tête et se crispa un peu plus. Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions. La prochaine serait forcément la bonne. Et Ianto ne pourrait pas mentir. Mais Jack était là, ses bras venaient d'entourer Ianto et Ianto éclata en sanglots. Il avait rarement pleuré autant. N'avait jamais réellement pleuré devant quelqu'un. Certainement pas dans les bras de quelqu'un. Il se laissa pleurer et Jack le laissa pleurer.

\- Ton père ?

Ianto ne pensait pas qu'il devinerait du premier coup. Il pensait qu'il allait d'abord demander si c'était sa famille. Mais non, il avait de suite demandé si c'était son père. Il ne répondit pas et Jack serra ses mains dans ses cheveux avant d'inspirer longuement. Après quelques secondes, il ne put plus se retenir et se recula d'un coup pour se lever et enfiler une veste qui traînait.

\- Jack... ? Jack... Qu'est-ce que...

\- Je vais le trouver. Je vais le trouver et le tuer.

Ianto ouvrit les yeux en grands, choqué. _Non !_

\- Jack tu ne...

\- IL LE MERITE !

Ianto recula instinctivement et remonta à nouveau ses genoux contre son torse pour se protéger. Jack venait de lui hurler dessus. Il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et continua ce qu'il faisait, enfilant un manteau et récupérant son téléphone.

\- N'y va pas...

\- Donne moi une putain de bonne raison !

\- Il... Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse de mal...

\- C'est trop tard pour ça ! Qu'il essaie de me toucher physiquement... !

\- J'ai besoin de toi !

Ianto éclata à nouveau en sanglots et Jack se figea. Il sembla hésiter quelques secondes puis enleva d'un geste sa veste et son manteau avant de s'approcher doucement de Ianto. Il fit le tour du lit et s'accroupit devant, Ianto tout au bord. Il avait enfoncé sa tête dans ses bras et essayait de ne plus pleurer, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait peur, tellement peur...

\- Ianto... J'ai besoin d'être sûr... Est-ce que c'était la première fois ?

La voix était douce, maintenant. Calme et aimante. La colère de Jack était retombée. Ianto secoua la tête dans ses bras et inspira longuement. Jack se rassit de l'autre côté et l'aida doucement à s'allonger. Conscient qu'il serait incapable de parler en le regardant dans les yeux, Jack l'embrassa le plus délicatement possible et l'allongea, face au mur. Il s'allongea dans son dos et passa un bras prudent autour de sa taille. Ianto mêla les doigts aux siens et soupira quand il sentit le souffle chaud de Jack dans sa nuque. Jack attendit un petit moment avant de reprendre :

\- Parle moi des autres fois.

La pression sur sa main augmenta puis diminua petit à petit au fil des minutes. Ianto finit par inspirer lentement et Jack ne dit rien, attendant patiemment son récit.

\- J'ai fini deux fois à l'hôpital... Il nous amenait aux balançoires avec Rhi'. Elle était assez grande, j'avais encore besoin qu'on me pousse... Il... Il a poussé trop fort, et je n'étais pas très bien attaché. Il a paniqué, cette fois. Appelé les secours. J'avais une jambe cassée. Il... L'autre fois, il est rentré et j'étais dans le salon. Je regardais la télé parce que j'avais fini mes devoirs... Il... il a commencé à crier... J'ai ignoré... Maman n'était pas là. Il m'a claqué et... et j'ai cru que ce serait tout. J'ai commencé à remonter dans ma chambre... Je suis tombé des escaliers et quand j'ai essayé de me relever, il a tapé. A chaque fois... Encore... quand j'ai arrêté d'essayer, il a... il a continué... il a pris sa ceinture et... et il a frappé... J'étais inconscient, ça ne servait à rien... Maman m'a trouvé, il avait juste... arrêté au bout d'un moment. Il était parti... J'ai dit que j'étais tombé dans les escaliers, très mal...

Il y eut un long silence, et quand Jack fut sûr que Ianto n'allait pas continuer, il reprit ses questions en essayant de cacher sa colère :

\- Il y en a eu d'autres... ?

\- Il... frappe souvent. Au ventre, pour pas que ça se voit...

\- Ianto... Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu ne veux jamais...

\- Oui. Oui... Je... Je suis désolé Jack.

Il se remit à pleurer, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps, et tourna sa tête pour l'enfouir dans les draps. Jack se redressa et passa par dessus Ianto pour descendre du lit. Ianto resserra sa main sur la sienne pour ne pas qu'il parte.

\- Ianto... Suis-moi, okay ?

Il hocha la tête et Jack l'aida à se redresser avant de l'entraîner lentement vers sa salle de bain. Il l'embrassa doucement avant de lâcher sa main pour soulever son tee shirt. Ianto se recula et posa ses mains sur ses avant bras en secouant la tête.

\- S'il te plaît Ianto... Laisse-moi t'aider...

Ianto lutta intérieurement quelques secondes avant d'abandonner et lever les bras pour que Jack lui retire son tee shirt. Il le fit s'asseoir sur un tabouret qu'il tira du pied et ouvrit un placard avant de sortir plusieurs produits. Il s'accroupit devant Ianto et examina chacune de ses blessures, en essayant de contrôler ses mains qui tremblaient.

Ianto ne réagit pas. Il observa un point fixe sur le mur en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il allait faire. Il s'en voulait d'avoir laissé sa mère seule. Après que son père l'ait frappé violemment au visage, il l'avait plaqué contre le mur et l'avait fait tomber au sol pour le frapper. Sa mère avait crié et pleuré en le suppliant de ne pas s'en prendre à leur fils et l'homme avait fini par s'arrêter et sortir de la maison. Ianto s'était redressé avec l'aide de sa mère, incapable de la regarder dans les yeux parce qu'il n'avait pas su la protéger. Il ne voulait vraiment pas la laisser seule mais il ne pouvait pas supporter de rester plus longtemps comme ça. Il était sorti en courant et en ignorant l'appel de sa mère derrière lui. Il était arrivé chez Jack sans s'en rendre compte et avait pensé bêtement qu'il pouvait oublier ses problèmes.

Il recula instinctivement quand sa lèvre le brûla subitement et lança un regard suppliant à Jack qui s'excusa mais pressa quand même le coton sur la blessure. Il fit un énorme effort pour refouler ses larmes et embrassa longuement le front de Ianto une fois fini, ne supportant pas de le voir si vulnérable. Il l'entraîna lentement dans sa chambre et le prit dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, n'hésitant pas à ne pas dormir de la nuit pour le surveiller et le rassurer quand il se réveillait d'un cauchemar.


	22. Chapter 22

Ianto se réveilla dès que Jack quitta le lit mais ne dit rien. Il ferma un peu plus les yeux et serra ses bras autour de son corps. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et Jack la laissa entrouverte alors qu'il parlait derrière.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir, s'éleva une voix, je me fais à l'idée que tu le fréquentes et je te retrouve au lit avec lui, dans ma maison ?!

\- Ce n'est pas...

\- Je te fais confiance et c'est ce que tu en fais ?!

\- Maman !

\- Vous l'avez déjà fait ?

\- Pardon ? En quoi ça te regarde ?

\- Oui ou non ?

\- Non ! Contente ?

\- Jack...

Jack tourna les yeux vers Ianto qui venait d'ouvrir entièrement la porte, ne souhaitant pas que Jack se dispute encore avec sa mère, à cause de lui. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant que Ianto n'avait rien enfilé comme haut et s'empressa de se mettre devant lui. Ianto sembla le réaliser aussi puisqu'il porta ses mains à son torse, mais la mère de Jack avait déjà tout vu.

\- Jack ! Est-ce que tu le frappes ?!

\- Non ! T'es folle !

\- Vous tentez des trucs un peu fous ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas !

\- Jack... Dis-moi ce qui se passe. Maintenant.

Jack se détourna de sa mère en sentant Ianto prendre sa main. Son cœur se brisa en voyant l'air abattu de Ianto qui secouait la tête, mais il se força à faire face à sa mère.

\- Quelqu'un te bat, Ianto ?

\- Maman, laisse-le tranquille.

\- Dites-moi...

\- Il fait de la boxe.

\- Jack, n'essaie même pas de me mentir !

\- Si tu es si sûre de toi, arrête de poser des questions !

\- Pourquoi vous criez ? Oh Ianto !

Gray venait d'apparaître dans le couloir, tout habillé, prêt à partir, et il remarqua Ianto instantanément. Il voulut courir vers lui mais Jack l'empêcha d'avancer.

\- On peut avoir deux minutes ?

Il ne donna pas vraiment le choix puisqu'il lança à moitié Gray dans les bras de sa mère et leur claqua la porte au nez. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers un placard et tendit un tee shirt propre à Ianto qui le remercia d'un signe de tête.

\- Jack...

Jack releva les yeux alors qu'il changeait lui même de tee shirt.

\- Est-ce que... Tu peux... On peut... Juste... On va se débrouiller mais s'il te plaît n'en parle pas ?

\- Trop tard pour ça... Ianto, désolé mais il doit payer.

\- Je t'en supplie...

\- Ianto... Qu'est-ce que tu veux... ?

\- Juste... On peut passer chez moi... ?

\- Oui, pas de soucis...

\- Jack... Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas...

Jack le prit dans ses bras doucement et soupira en fermant les yeux, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Il finit par lui caresser la joue et l'embrasser sur le front avant de l'entraîner lentement par la main, après s'être assuré qu'il allait bien, ou du moins qu'il n'allait pas s'effondrer au bout de trois pas. Sa mère et son frère avaient disparu, et Ianto le vit ramasser une feuille qui traînait avant de se diriger vers le garage. Ce n'est qu'une fois dans une voiture, avec Jack au volant, que Ianto réagit.

\- Jack tu ne sais pas conduire...

\- Erhm... Je voulais te faire la surprise... Tant pis ! J'ai réussi à passer mon permis sans que tu le remarques, c'est déjà beaucoup !

Ianto ne répondit pas et fixa la route alors que Jack démarrait, les mains serrées sur le volant, refoulant tous ses sentiments au plus profond de lui-même pour aider Ianto.

* * *

\- Tu veux faire quoi...?

Jack regarda Ianto alors qu'il redescendait avec son sac. Ianto haussa les épaules :

\- On a cours, Jack.

\- Ah non tu n'y vas pas comme ça ! Tu tiens à peine debout, on va à l'hosto, voilà ce qu'on fait ! Je ne suis pas un pro moi...

\- Jack s'il te plaît... c'est pas la première fois que je viens quand... quand... Jack tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis.

\- OK. Mais je ne te quitte pas des yeux. Et pas de sport la semaine prochaine... Et tu vois un médecin ce soir.

\- Tu me quittes déjà jamais des yeux en temps général...

Jack regarda Ianto, surpris qu'il tente de l'humour dans son état.

\- Ianto...

\- J'ai pris ma décision.

\- Je sais. Mais tu dois quand même expliquer ta lèvre...

\- Je me suis cogné ?

\- Contre la main de quelqu'un ? On voit ce que c'est...

\- Je reviens.

Ianto disparut du salon et monta les marches rapidement avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quand il redescendit, il n'avait plus de marque sur la joue, juste sa lèvre fendue.

\- Ianto est-ce que tu t'es maquillé ?

\- À peine...

Jack soupira avant de s'approcher doucement de lui et le prendre dans ses bras, sans oser serrer.

\- Jack... on devrait y aller...

\- Hmpf... je t'aime... okay ?

Jack embrassa plusieurs fois son cou jusqu'à ce que Ianto réponde. Il arrêta et se recula dans un soupir avant de l'entraîner vers sa voiture. Il se gara dans un parking près du lycée et suivit Ianto, à peu près certain que c'était une très mauvaise idée et qu'il ne faisait pas du tout la bonne chose pour lui.

Ianto expliqua qu'il s'était mordu la lèvre sans faire exprès et envoya un clin d'œil à Jack quand on lui demanda comment il avait pu faire ça, ce qui marcha efficacement puisque personne ne lui demanda plus de détails. Il souriait, comme d'habitude, et rien ne semblait avoir changé. Jack était de mauvaise humeur, lui. Ianto voyait très bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire comme si tout allait bien. Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit, était à cran, et il avait du mal à digérer la nouvelle.

Quand ses douleurs se réveillèrent alors qu'ils allaient en cours, Ianto remercia Jack de l'aider discrètement, mais sentit qu'il avait lui-même de plus en plus de mal à faire semblant d'aller bien. Contrairement à son habitude, il s'installa en bout de table pour ne pas être entre Jack et Tosh, ayant très bien remarqué le regard peu convaincu de sa meilleure amie. Il essaya de suivre le cours mais finit par se prendre la tête entre les mains en sentant sa gorge se serrer et les larmes monter. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Maintenant que Jack savait, il ne pouvait plus ne pas agir. Et il ne voulait pas rester dans la même maison que son père une minute de plus. Il devait aider sa mère, mais comment ?

* * *

 _Cinquante-neuf. Soixante... Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Cinq..._

Jack se pencha vers Ianto en l'entendant murmurer quelque chose et se figea quand il comprit qu'il comptait les secondes et que ses mains semblaient arracher ses cheveux. Il posa une main sur le dos de Ianto et leva son autre.

\- Monsieur, Ianto ne se sent pas bien ! Je peux l'accompagner ?

Le professeur donna son accord et Jack sauta sur ses pieds avant de se pencher sur Ianto en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

\- Ianto... s'il te plaît.

Ianto finit par se lever en se tenant le ventre d'une main, l'autre toujours serrée dans ses cheveux. Il réussit à marcher à peu près normalement jusqu'à sortir de la salle mais s'effondra à moitié dès que Jack ferma la porte. Il le rattrapa alors qu'il allait tomber au sol et l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur alors que Ianto pleurait, sans avoir l'air de s'en rendre compte, le regard absent.

\- Ianto... ?

 _Trente-deux. Tente-trois. Trente..._

Ianto se raidit un peu plus qu'avant. Quel chiffre y avait-il après ? Il avait perdu le compte. _Non..._ il essaya de reprendre, en vain, ignorant la voix qui appelait son prénom, encore et encore.

 _S'il pouvait juste la fermer ! Ou dire autre chose !_

Jack se figea quand Ianto lui hurla de se taire. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, décidant de ne pas énerver pour rien Ianto. Il finit par se lever et rouvrit la porte de la salle de cours.

Ianto voulut protester mais ferma les yeux. Juste deux minutes et ça allait passer... Il n'avait qu'à compter et tout irait mieux.

* * *

 _Je crois que je peux encore m'excuser de l'attente. Pardon pour l'attente !_


	23. Chapter 23

Ianto ouvrit les yeux, puis les ferma aussitôt. Il ouvrit la bouche pour respirer normalement et remarqua à quel point elle était sèche. Il essaya de comprendre où il était. Le revêtement sous lui était trop agréable pour que ce soit le sol. Il était probablement dans un lit, mais il était loin d'être confortable. Il cligna à nouveau quelques fois des yeux, pour vérifier sa peur, puis les referma. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il haïssait les hôpitaux...

Il se rappelait vaguement de ce qui s'était passé. Il avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer mais s'était évanoui à la place. Jack avait essayé de l'aider, et il se rappelait avoir été méchant envers lui, sans être sûr de ce qu'il avait dit.

\- Jack...

Une main se logea aussitôt dans la sienne et des doigts caressèrent lentement ses cheveux. Il n'eut pas la force de répondre à la pression et rouvrit les yeux parce que les mains n'appartenaient pas à Jack, il en était sûr. Il regarda quelques secondes les yeux bleus-gris au-dessus de lui, sans comprendre pourquoi Rhiannon était là. Il referma les yeux quand il vit l'arcade droite clairement brisée sur le visage de sa sœur et comprit que c'était sa mère. Il n'avait jamais remarqué qu'elles se ressemblaient autant... Il essaya de sourire, pour la rassurer, mais n'y arriva pas non plus. Il lutta pour rouvrir les yeux mais se sentit à nouveau partir, prenant à peine conscience du baiser que sa mère déposa sur son front en lui assurant que tout allait bien et qu'il était en sécurité.

* * *

\- … désolés, Madame.

\- Mais il n'a rien fait de mal !

\- C'est la procédure...

\- Mam...

Ianto fut incapable de prononcer plus que ça. Et puis, sa mère était déjà là dès qu'il commença à l'appeler. Il avait vaguement conscience que quelque chose se passait et qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la nouvelle... Il se laissa prendre dans les bras par sa mère, profitant du silence pour analyser les alentours. Il y avait deux policiers dans la salle, en plus de sa mère. La pièce en elle-même ne comportait qu'un lit, qu'il occupait, et il eut mal aux côtes quand sa mère le serra, même si elle faisait attention.

Quand elle le lâcha enfin, le policier au visage le plus doux s'avança vers eux en s'excusant et se présentant. Il était assez jeune et s'appelait Andy Davidson et essayait juste de l'aider, du coup il devait être sincère.

Il posa plusieurs questions banales avant d'arriver droit au but. Ianto lança un regard à sa mère qui lui sourit et hocha la tête pour lui signaler d'être honnête. Ianto en avait marre de mentir et répondit aux questions en serrant ses poings sur les draps. Il raconta la veille, avec son père, et n'hésita que quand le policier lui demanda s'il y avait eu des fois précédentes. Il finit par soupirer et hocha la tête sans retenir ses larmes. Il évita le regard de sa mère mais l'entendit pleurer. Si elle avait laissé son père à la maison, c'est parce qu'elle pensait que jamais, jamais il n'oserait lever la main sur son fils. Elle aurait dû s'en rendre compte mais elle ne voulait tellement pas priver Ianto de son père, même si elle se faisait battre, qu'elle avait préféré se cacher l'évidence... Elle regrettait amèrement maintenant.

Ianto mentionna quelques autres fois mais les supplia d'arrêter au bout d'un moment, en expliquant vaguement que toutes les fois se ressemblaient et depuis quand cela durait. L'agent Davidson n'insista pas sur le point et changea de sujet.

\- Tu connais Jack Harkness ?

\- Il est où ?

\- Quel est la nature de votre relation ?

\- Copain...

\- Un simple ami, donc ?

\- Non...

\- C'est son petit-ami. Je vous l'ai dit, il ne veut que du bien à Ianto !

\- Désolée madame, c'est la procédure. Ianto, est-ce qu'il a déjà levé la main sur toi ?

\- Quoi ?! Non !

\- Sûr ?

\- Où est-ce qu'il est ? Je veux le voir...

\- Il est en garde à vue.

\- Pardon ?

\- Il risque quelque chose pour non assistance à personne en danger...

\- Mais pourquoi ?!

\- Il était au courant et n'a rien fait, c'est ça ?

\- Et qui a appelé ici ?!

\- C'était le lendemain. Calme-toi Ianto... Si tu veux qu'il sorte, il ne faut pas que tu réagisses comme ça.

\- Il n'a rien fait ! Il m'a aidé comme il pouvait !

\- Vraiment ? Dis-nous comment, ça pourrait le libérer rapidement.

Ianto observa en silence le policier avant de se mettre à parler rapidement, trop rapidement, d'où il était allé la veille et de tout ce que Jack avait fait, en essayant de le soigner et de le convaincre de voir un médecin ou aller à l'hôpital. C'était sa propre faute s'il était là, pas celle de Jack !

Le policier qui ne parlait pas prenait des notes et Ianto grimaça quand il sentit une colère qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer. Il réussit à parler en la maîtrisant mais sentait que ça n'arrangeait pas son état physique. Les deux agents finirent par le remercier et disparaître, le plus jeune promettant qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour son père ou Jack.

La mère de Ianto le prit à nouveau dans ses bras en s'excusant, et cette fois-ci il rendit l'étreinte. Un médecin entra bientôt pour informer Ianto de son état et l'emmener pour faire des examens. Il apprit qu'il avait plusieurs côtes fêlées et que les tests qu'il allait faire étaient des examens de routine pour voir si tout allait bien. Il n'était pas sûr que ce soit la vérité mais se laissa entraîner sans rien dire.

* * *

Quand il revint dans sa chambre, sa mère était partie, les visites finies. Il avala docilement les médicaments qu'on lui donna et fut forcé de manger quelque chose alors qu'il n'avait pas du tout faim. Il finit par faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait plus rien avaler et l'infirmière débarrassa le plateau en soupirant, fermant la porte derrière elle.

Ianto se passa les mains sur le visage puis dans les cheveux une fois seul. Il soupira, avant de regretter le geste, et se redressa lentement sur le lit en grimaçant de douleur. Il remercia les médicaments qui calmaient son mal et lui permirent de tenir debout. Il s'appuya faiblement contre le mur jusqu'à ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Il s'appuya contre le lavabo une fois à l'intérieur et ne bougea pas avant un moment. Il retira ses habits d'hôpital et observa longuement les traces violettes sur son corps, hissant de douleur quand il passa ses doigts dessus. Il ferma les yeux en s'appuyant contre le miroir pour ne pas tomber en avant. Après quelques respirations difficiles, il réussit enfin à bouger et revint lentement dans la pièce principale pour s'habiller avec les vêtements qu'il pourrait porter le lendemain, quand il sortirait.

Il se rassit sur le lit en se tenant les côtes et resta un moment immobile. _Et maintenant ?_ était la seule pensée qu'il n'arrivait pas à détacher de son esprit. Et maintenant quoi ? Que faisait-il ? Qu'est-ce que leur famille allait devenir ? Rhiannon était-elle au moins au courant ? Allait-elle le croire quand elle allait l'apprendre ? Ianto avait envie de lui parler, subitement. Il avait envie de s'excuser parce qu'il n'avait pas protégé leur mère alors qu'il devait, qu'il pouvait, il était assez grand pour ça maintenant. Il avait envie de lui dire à quel point il tenait à elle, même s'il ne le montrait pas énormément. Et il voulait s'excuser parce qu'à cause de lui, leur père ne serait sûrement pas à son mariage. Son mariage... Ianto soupira (en le regrettant une nouvelle fois) à cette pensée. C'était dans un peu moins d'un mois, aurait-il toujours mal à ce moment ?

Sa respiration se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il réalisa qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir le nombre exact, sans réfléchir. Il avait toujours été doué avec le temps et les dates, il savait quand étaient les choses, combien de jours exactement. Et là il ne savait pas. Il dut calculer pendant de longues minutes, en se trompant plusieurs fois. Le 6 décembre. C'était le 13 novembre. Il n'y avait rien de difficile à calculer !

Vingt-trois jours.

Il soupira et se demanda si quelque chose clochait avec lui. Cela faisait deux fois que sa capacité à compter lui faisait faux pas, en moins d'une journée, et ça n'était jamais arrivé avant. Il avait toujours été capable de dire le jour exact et de savoir à peu près l'heure.

Il se força à ne pas paniquer et se rallongea dans son lit en regardant l'heure – puisqu'il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui avait pu s'écouler depuis son repas. Trois heures du matin, et il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Mais il était habitué, il n'avait jamais beaucoup dormi, à part quand il était avec Jack. Jack avait un effet apaisant sur lui et il arrivait à s'endormir sans penser, juste en appréciant la présence à côté de lui.

 _Jack._

Où était-il ? Toujours en garde à vue ? Oh mon dieu, il était en garde à vue à cause de lui ! Ianto se frotta les yeux en se maudissant. Pourquoi devait-il tout foutre en l'air ? Jack n'allait jamais lui pardonner... Puis il se sentit stupide. Bien sûr que si, il allait le pardonner. C'était Jack, il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais... Le pensait-il réellement ? Ianto se roula sur le côté, malgré la douleur, et essaya d'imaginer Jack avec lui. Il essaya de se rappeler des moments qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, et il y avait de quoi faire. Il essaya de se rappeler sa voix quand il chantait... Il pleura à nouveau quand le seul souvenir qu'il réussit à trouver fut sa propre voix qui criait à Jack de la fermer, maintenant clair dans son esprit. Il n'avait pas voulu le dire à voix haute, parce que c'était faux. Il n'avait pas voulu qu'il se taise, sa voix l'aidait tellement... Mais il avait ressenti sa panique et ça ne l'avait pas aidé à se sentir mieux...

Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, alors que le soleil n'était pas encore levé, avec un cauchemar alliant son père et Jack et resta allongé, les yeux ouverts, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un vienne.

* * *

 _Certes, l'attente est longue entre mes chapitres, mais j'avais plein de papiers à faire, et je ne pouvais pas poster la semaine dernière... Bref, plus que 5 chapitres et cette fois je vais essayer de les mettre rapidement, si le temps ne me file pas entre les mains trop rapidement ! Merci de toujours lire, j'espère que cette histoire plait toujours !_


	24. Chapter 24

\- Ianto... Ianto, mon cœur, réveille-toi... Doucement...

Ianto ouvrit les yeux et inspira profondément, puis soupira à cause de la douleur, ce qui lui fit mal aussi. Il finit pas grogner et se redressa sur son siège en entendant le rire de sa mère. Il regarda sa mère, rassuré de l'entendre rire, avant de remarquer qu'ils n'étaient pas devant la maison. Il sortit lentement et reconnut enfin l'endroit avant lancer un regard perdu à sa mère qui souriait.

\- Je dois retourner travailler, ça fait deux jours que je ne respecte pas les horaires... On m'a demandé à ce que tu ne sois pas seul... Et ce jeune homme ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix !

Elle pointa du menton quelqu'un derrière Ianto qui appela son prénom. Il se tourna et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Jack s'approcher. Il le prit aussitôt dans ses bras, plus délicat qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et Ianto passa ses bras autour de lui.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Tu vas arrêter de t'excuser pour rien ?

\- Désolé...

Jack leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa longuement Ianto en évitant sa blessure.

\- Bon... Bah... Pas de choses folles hein ! Rien qui réveille de douleurs inutiles, même si à côté il y a du plaisir...

\- Maman !

\- Okay, okay...

\- Je vais prendre soin de lui, Madame.

\- J'y compte bien ! Je passe ce soir avec Rhiannon... Tu ne lui as pas dit si tu amenais Jack ou pas, d'ailleurs. Elle compte sur sa présence au mariage !

Ianto se détacha de Jack pour faire un long câlin à sa mère qui lui frotta le dos en se retenant de pleurer et lui donna un sac, qu'elle avait récupéré à la maison en y fourrant ses affaires, avant de repartir en voiture.

Ianto accepta avec joie le support de Jack, posant sa main sur son épaule en souriant. Il s'était inquiété pour rien...

\- Jack ?

\- Yup ?

\- Je... Tu n'es pas en cours ?

\- Non je suis resté les 24 heures là-bas puis ils m'ont laissé partir... Ça va ?

\- Oui... oui...

\- Tu leur as dit ?

\- Oui...

\- Ça va aller...

\- Jack, j'ai tellement peur...

Jack s'arrêta devant les escaliers de sa maison et laissa tomber le sac de Ianto pour le prendre dans ses bras et caresser son dos.

\- Je te dis que ça va aller, okay ? S'il y a un soucis, tu me dis. Je suis là, et je peux faire quelque chose.

\- Jack... Je ne veux pas de ta pitié et je comprendrais si c'était trop...

\- Ianto ? Est-ce que tu es en train de rompre avec moi ?

\- Non, non ! Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de...

\- Obligé de quoi ? Ianto j'ai choisi ça. Je t'ai choisi. Je ne t'offre pas de la pitié, je t'offre mon amour. Tu crois que tu peux accepter ça ?

Ianto hocha faiblement la tête et serra un peu plus son emprise tandis que Jack l'embrassait dans les cheveux. Ils finirent par se séparer et le plus jeune hocha la tête quand Jack lui demanda s'il se sentait de rentrer. Il récupéra le sac et soutint à nouveau son copain pour l'aider à monter les marches. Encore une fois, il empêcha Gray de se jeter sur Ianto et le souleva du sol pour contrôler ses gestes envers Ianto qui sourit en le saluant brièvement.

\- Jack il a dit que tu étais cassé, ça va ?

\- J'ai dit qu'il avait des côtes cassées, Gray, il ne faut pas supprimer la moitié de ce que je dis.

\- Oui mais il a un regard triste...

\- Laisse-le tranquille, OK ? Maman est dans la cuisine ?

\- Oui, elle fait à manger !

Jack le reposa au sol pour qu'il rejoigne la cuisine et envoya un regard interrogateur à Ianto qui hocha la tête. Ils se dirigèrent vers la pièce, Jack laissant son sac près de l'entrée, et la mère leva une main en leur demandant de ne pas la déranger alors que Gray tournait autour d'elle. Il se dirigea vers Ianto en voyant que sa mère n'avait pas fini de préparer son goûter et serra ses jambes entre ses bras fins avant de relever la tête vers lui.

\- Il faut pas être triste, Jack il t'aime. Il fera partir tes monstres, comme il a fait avec moi ! Et moi aussi je t'aime bien...

Ianto sourit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux, faute de pouvoir se pencher ou s'accroupir pour le remercier proprement.

\- Gray laisse-le tranquille, il a eu une longue journée.

\- Vous êtes pas drôles avec grand frère... Je lui fais juste un câlin et il a rien dit ! Tout à l'heure Jack il lui en a fait un aussi.

\- C'est différent...

\- Parce qu'ils sont ensembles ? Tant que je ne l'embrasse pas, comme Jack l'a fait, j'ai le droit de faire un câlin, non ? Hein Ianto ?

Ianto hocha la tête en souriant, ne voulant se mettre à dos ni l'enfant ni l'adulte. Enfin, la mère se retourna et servit une assiette remplie de plusieurs pâtisseries.

\- Je suppose que tu n'as pas beaucoup mangé à l'hôpital... Jack, attention, tu prends du poids en ce moment !

\- Hé ! C'est faux... C'est du muscle, n'est-ce pas Ianto ?

Il haussa les épaules en croquant dans un croissant pour éviter le regard de Jack et pour que celui-ci ne voit pas son sourire.

\- C'est méchant. Je suis vexé. Je suis en pleine croissance, j'ai besoin de manger ! C'est vital pour ma santé ! Et tu aimes secrètement ça, Ianto !

\- Ce n'est un secret pour personne, par contre.

\- … Tu ne nies pas que j'ai des kilos en trop ? Droit dans mon cœur, Ianto, droit dans mon cœur. Ta trahison restera gravée !

\- Moi aussi je trouve que t'es gros Jack.

\- Ça y est ils vont monter un club...

Jack laissa tomber sa tête contre la table après la remarque de son frère et soupira profondément. Ianto finit par rire avant de gémir de douleur en se tenant les côtes. Jack releva aussitôt la tête et abandonna son air faussement vexé pour poser la main sur la sienne avec un regard inquiet et attendri à la fois.

\- Ça va ?

\- Yup... Juste... Ça fait mal de rire.

\- Fais lui un bisou magique, ça ira mieux !

Jack poussa gentiment son frère en riant nerveusement. Il se tourna quand même vers Ianto et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur son assiette.

\- Ianto... Je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Désolée pour l'autre fois... Tes problèmes sont réglés j'espère ?

\- Oui... Merci, Madame.

\- Bien. Jack, tu amènes Gray à la douche ? J'arrive bientôt.

Jack allait protester mais se contenta de hocher la tête et dire à Ianto qu'il n'en avait pas pour longtemps. La mère rangea quelques affaires et finit par croiser les bras sur sa poitrine, Ianto n'osant pas bouger de sa place.

\- Tu sais, on connaît des gens si tu as besoin...

\- Non, tout va bien...

\- Ils vont te forcer à voir un psy, j'ai une amie si tu veux...

\- Merci... Je vous ferais savoir si besoin.

\- D'accord... Ianto ?

\- Oui, Madame ?

\- Je suis désolée pour ce que j'ai pu dire. Vous formez un beau couple, vraiment, et je suppose qu'il est vraiment tombé pour toi... J'espère qu'il te rend aussi heureux que tu le fais.

\- Oui, il me rend très heureux...

\- Très bien alors... C'est dur d'élever deux garçons seule, je suis consciente de ne pas être la mère de l'année. Je veux juste ce qui est de mieux pour eux.

\- Je comprends, vraiment. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous justifier, vous savez...

\- Je sais, désolée. Tu peux rester autant de temps que tu veux, tu sais ? Ta mère aussi, si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit...

\- Merci, Madame. Vraiment.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure ? Jack va être jaloux si je te vole trop longtemps !

Ianto hocha la tête et quitta la cuisine en la remerciant de l'héberger et après s'être assuré qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Jack l'attendait à l'extérieur et leva un sourcil, l'air de lui demander de quoi ils avaient parlé. Ianto hocha les épaules et suivit Jack dans une pièce d'où s'élevait du bruit.


	25. Chapter 25

Ianto cria de douleur et de surprise quand deux bras se refermèrent autour de lui. Il ne lui fallut pas plus longtemps pour deviner que c'était sa sœur, reconnaissant son étreinte entre mille. Elle s'excusa en riant nerveusement mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Ianto ferma les yeux quand il sentit la main de Jack caresser son bras avant de disparaître et serra Rhiannon dans ses bras.

\- Je suis désolée Ianto, tellement désolée...

\- Ça va, Rhi'. Vraiment... Est-ce qu'on peut ne pas en parler... ?

\- Comme tu veux. Je suis là. OK ?

\- Je... Je t'aime, Rhiannon...

\- Je sais. Moi aussi, Ianto.

\- Je suis désolé...

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas entre vous, je ne pensais juste pas que... On en parlera une autre fois, hein ?

Ianto hocha la tête dans son cou et elle se recula pour sécher ses larmes avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux en souriant gentiment. Ianto fut bientôt pris dans un autre câlin quand Tosh osa enfin s'approcher. Elle ne dit rien mais son étreinte signifiait bien plus que tous les mots possibles.

La tension se fit sentir un moment entre tout le monde puis Tosh mentionna la journée de cours et ce qu'ils avaient raté, avant de leur passer ses cours pour qu'ils rattrapent. La mère et le frère de Jack revinrent entre temps et tout le monde se mit à parler entre eux.

\- Ianto, tu t'es décidé pour le mariage ?

Un silence s'installa dans la salle pour se tourner vers le concerné qui n'avait pas vraiment entendu la question mais capta les regards de tout le monde.

\- Pardon ?

-Tu veux venir avec Jack, oui ou non ? On fait les tables en ce moment et on doit savoir si tu seras seul ou pas.

\- Je... Je ne sais pas ? Jack ?

\- Ne te sens pas obligé.

\- Je ne crois pas que Rhiannon te donnait vraiment le choix en fait... Elle veut qu'il vienne, laisse-le venir.

Ianto finit par hocher la tête. Il mourait d'envie d'y aller avec Jack, mais il y aurait toute sa famille et il ne savait pas s'ils prendraient bien le fait qu'il ait un petit-ami. Peut-être pouvait-il le faire passer pour un simple ami ? Il secoua la tête pour lui-même en réalisant qu'il serait incapable de rester à un mariage avec Jack sans qu'ils aient l'air d'un couple. Il sourit à Jack qui avait posé la main sur son bras et demandé en silence s'il allait bien.

La mère de Jack servit des coupes de champagne et Ianto refusa poliment, évitant de faire des mélanges avec les médicaments qu'il prenait. Il lança un coup d'œil à sa sœur qui accepta avec un sourire poli et essaya de capter son regard, en vain. Il inspira bruyamment et Jack lui lança un regard inquiet. Il finit par éclater avant qu'il ne soit trop tard :

\- Rhiannon, tu ne devrais pas boire.

Les regards d'incompréhension passèrent de la femme à son frère et un silence s'installa à nouveau alors que Rhiannon posait son verre en rougissant. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé, un peu perturbée par les récents événements, et aurait clairement préféré l'annoncer autrement.

\- Je veux dire, tu conduis...

Elle offrit un sourire à son frère qui essayait de rattraper le coup, mais c'était trop tard. Peut-être valait-il mieux en parler avant le mariage à sa mère... Elle annonça qu'elle était enceinte et le silence ne se rompit que quand Ianto se leva et l'embrassa sur la joue en s'excusant doucement.

\- Est-ce que tu peux me donner ma petite sœur ? Elle s'appellera Rose !

Jack s'excusa pour son frère et le fit taire en lui fourrant à moitié quelque chose à manger dans la bouche. La distraction sembla suffisante et Gray mâcha fièrement. La mère Jones finit par réagir et prit longuement sa fille dans ses bras avant de se tourner vers Ianto et envoyer un regard faussement noir.

\- Vous deux êtes des petits cachottiers en vrai... J'aurais dû m'en douter, vous essayez de cacher votre bonheur à votre pauvre mère, hein ?!

Il sourit innocemment en réponse et Rhiannon éclata de rire, un poids quittant ses épaules.

* * *

Ianto se mit un peu en retrait et regarda tout le monde avant de grimacer en sentant une douleur à ses côtes. Il fouilla dans sa poche et sortit un médicament en l'avalant rapidement sans eau, rangeant immédiatement la boîte pour ne pas que quelqu'un remarque qu'il avait dépassé la dose quotidienne. Rhiannon s'approcha de lui en lui tendant un verre d'eau plate et Ianto la remercia avant de le vider.

\- Tu tiens le coup ?

\- Mal à la tête. Ça va passer.

\- Ça fait bizarre de voir les parents ensembles, qui s'entendent bien, hein ?

\- Un peu...

\- Je connais le sentiment ! On a de la chance de l'avoir, hein ? Très ouverte...

\- Oui...

\- Ianto... Merci, pour ce que tu as fait... Elle m'a dit... Et je suis désolée, vraiment.

\- S'il te plaît... Je n'ai rien fait...

\- Si. Tu es courageux Ianto. Je serai plus présente à l'avenir, c'est promis.

\- Merci... Et désolé pour tout à l'heure.

\- Tu as bien fait, je n'aurais pas dû oublier pour l'alcool. Et puis au moins c'est dit, maintenant. Je m'en serais voulue de l'apprendre à Maman en même temps que tout le monde. Après tout, elle mérite de savoir avant ! Bon je pense qu'on va y aller nous, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un moment seul et surtout d'un grand repos.

Ianto hocha la tête et la laissa annoncer à voix haute leur départ en proposant à Tosh de la raccompagner chez elle. Elle accepta et embrassa rapidement son meilleur ami sur la joue, puis Jack qui râla, et les trois personnes disparurent après des aux revoir qui s'étirèrent. Jack entraîna lentement Ianto dans sa chambre en souhaitant une bonne nuit à sa famille et il laissa Ianto s'installer tranquillement. Il retira son haut d'une main et remplaça son jean par un bas de pyjama, ne ratant pas le sourire appréciateur de Ianto quand il se tourna vers lui. Ianto lui envoya un clin d'œil et s'allongea complètement sur le lit en soupirant.

\- Ouch...

\- Arrête de soupirer si ça te fait mal.

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais le plus...

\- C'est vrai... Je suis bien placé pour le savoir !

\- Oi !

\- Je ne m'en suis pas plaint, j'aime bien moi, particulièrement au lit...

Jack lui envoya un clin d'œil à son tour avant de monter à côté de lui et défaire sa ceinture. Ianto rougit et posa ses mains sur les siennes.

\- Jack, arrête...

\- Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus, ne t'en fais pas. Mais tu ne veux pas dormir comme ça je suppose ?

\- Oh... Non, en effet.

\- Pour qui tu me prends ?!

\- Bah on venait de parler de ça...

Jack sourit et l'embrassa sur le nez avant de défaire son pantalon et l'aider à l'enlever pour éviter le faible coup que Ianto essaya de lui porter. Ianto ferma les yeux alors que Jack l'observait.

\- Ianto, ne t'endors pas de suite... Besoin de toi pour le haut...

\- Mmh...

Il sourit et l'embrassa avant de glisser ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour le retirer. Ianto se souleva sur un coude pour l'aider puis se laissa retomber sur le matelas confortable. Jack caressa doucement sa peau du bout des doigts et Ianto sourit, appréciant la sensation.

\- Jack...

\- Toi, tu dors. Moi je t'aide à dormir. Deal ?

\- Okay...

Jack sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il se recula quelques secondes pour observer Ianto, les yeux fermés, prêt à s'endormir, puis s'allongea vers son ventre. Il entreprit d'embrasser chaque parcelle de peau blessée et Ianto posa une main dans ses cheveux. Bientôt, il sentit le changement de respiration de son copain quand il s'endormit et sourit avant d'embrasser une dernière fois son ventre et remonter vers lui. Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et passa un bras autour de lui, la main dans ses cheveux pour être sûr de ne pas appuyer accidentellement sur une zone sensible.

* * *

 _Le temps passe trop vite et ça fait déjà une semaine depuis la dernière update, oops! Mais on se rapproche doucement de la fin, et j'espère que vous aimez toujours :)_


	26. Chapter 26

Ianto leva les yeux de son cahier quand Jack rentra. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant qu'il essayait de cacher quelque chose derrière son dos mais ne dit rien à ce propos.

\- Comment était l'entraînement ?

\- Ça va... Je crois que j'ai cassé le poignet d'Owen par contre...

\- Et comment tu as fait ça ?

\- Je l'ai lâché alors que je venais de le plaquer et l'ai laissé tomber seul. Il a mis sa main par réflexe en dessous de lui. Il a dit que ça partirait vite et que rien n'était vraiment cassé... Mais j'ai des doutes.

\- Il ne peut plus jouer ?

\- Il est resté sur le bord le reste de l'entraînement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je l'ai lâché, c'était stupide. J'espère qu'il pourra jouer au match... Tu viens bien, hein ?

\- Yup ! Tu sais que j'adore te voir courir en short en plein hiver, très drôle.

\- Je compte sur toi pour me réchauffer !

\- Tu restes dans ton coin si tu attrapes la crève, tu es prévenu.

\- Même pas drôle... Je reviens !

Ianto hocha la tête avec un sourire moqueur, se penchant sur ses devoirs pour cacher son expression. Jack n'essayait même pas d'être discret mais Ianto se doutait que, quoiqu'il cache derrière son dos, il allait bientôt savoir ce que c'était. Il reprit quand même ses devoirs en silence, en attendant que Jack revienne.

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il restait chez Jack. Il avait récupéré des affaires supplémentaires chez lui mais à part ça il n'avait plus voulu remettre un pied là-bas. Il y était allé seul juste une fois parce qu'il avait vu que personne n'avait remarqué que le sang au sol avait mal été lavé. Il avait frotté longtemps en ignorant les larmes dans ses yeux à cause du produit (ou des souvenirs, il ne s'était pas posé la question) et la douleur de ses côtes.

Il voyait presque quotidiennement sa mère, qui restait chez une amie, en attente de nouvelles de la justice. Son père ne pouvait plus les approcher à moins de cent mètres mais ils devaient encore attendre le procès, le mercredi après le mariage, avant de savoir ce qu'il se passerait. Il voyait aussi régulièrement sa sœur, l'aidant dans les préparatifs de dernières minutes dès qu'il le pouvait. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi elle faisait ça en décembre, en dehors du fait de vouloir se marier avant d'avoir son premier enfant, mais il l'aidait avec joie, essayant de cacher sa nervosité à l'approche de la date du mariage. Il lui restait encore une semaine...

Comme d'habitude, Jack était parfait avec lui. Comme il lui avait dit, il ne restait pas avec Ianto par pitié mais parce qu'il l'aimait, et il le montrait dès qu'il le pouvait. Ils avaient arrêté de rester à l'école après les cours, Jack ayant tout rattrapé depuis bien longtemps, et travaillaient plutôt chez Jack en gardant un œil sur Gray. Ianto adorait le petit frère de Jack, et c'était réciproque. Jack les avait retrouvé plusieurs fois endormis sur un canapé, ne sachant pas lequel était le plus mignon.

Quand Gray ne dormait pas, il était une boule d'énergie et sa joie était contagieuse, Ianto ne s'arrêtant de jouer seulement quand Jack le forçait en voyant qu'il fatiguait. Il guérissait rapidement, mais il avait toujours mal et des marques et fatiguait rapidement, sans s'en rendre forcément compte de lui-même.

Mais Ianto se sentait bien, et il ne se demandait plus si ça allait durer ou pas, il profitait juste de sa chance. Il s'entendait aussi bien avec la mère de Jack, après avoir parlé un peu avec elle, même si elle était souvent absente.

* * *

Jack réapparut quelques minutes après avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Ianto releva les yeux et envoya un regard confus à son copain qui posa ce qui était probablement un cadeau, s'il se fiait au papier, sur la table.

\- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Le principe du papier, c'est que tu ne vois pas ce que c'est et que tu le déchires pour découvrir ! Je me suis cassé la tête à le faire moi-même, je m'en voudrais de tout te révéler avant !

\- Non mais... Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne t'ai jamais fait de cadeau !

\- Jack, j'ai au moins trois tee-shirt que tu m'as payé...

\- Mais c'était pas des cadeaux ça !

\- … Et cette montre que je suis sûr ne coûtait pas cinq euros sur le marché, comme tu m'as dit.

\- Ah ça c'était un cadeau... Mais c'était rien ! Et elle te va bien... je sais que tu l'adores !

\- Oui, mais c'est trop...

\- Dit celui qui m'a fait trois cadeaux en moins de trois jours...

\- Quand ça ?

\- Les 2 et 4 octobre !

\- C'était ton anniversaire, c'était justifié ! Et je n'ai rien fait...

\- Tu m'as embrassé, devant tout le monde. C'était le plus beau cadeau possible. Tu avais mis un gilet aussi, pour la fête, et tu sais à quel point j'adore quand tu t'habilles comme ça... Et puis tu as fais le premier pas, et c'était encore plus beau que m'embrasser en public. C'est des choses qui comptent beaucoup pour moi ! Moi je ne sais pas quoi te faire, alors accepte gentiment. Ah, et tu m'as chanté une de tes chansons. Alors que tu étais très bien habillé, je ne suis pas prêt de l'oublier...

\- Jack...

\- Rooh mais accepte et tais-toi ! Je te fais un cadeau parce que je t'aime, okay ?

Ianto ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais ravala son commentaire et se leva pour ouvrir le cadeau, ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire parce que même s'il ne voulait pas accepter le présent, ça lui faisait plaisir. Il déballa délicatement le cadeau et se figea en voyant le contenu. Il releva les yeux sur Jack en secouant la tête.

\- Jack, je ne peux pas...

\- Putain Ianto, qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?

\- Mais...

\- J'ai les moyens de t'offrir ça, tu le sais, juste... accepte-le, okay ? Si tu te sens vraiment redevable, dis-toi que je me fais aussi plaisir parce que je te verrai dedans. Et avec un peu de chance je te le retirerais...

Ianto ferma à nouveau sa bouche, ouverte cette fois-ci sous le choc, et reporta son regard sur le costume soigneusement plié devant lui.

\- C'est pour samedi prochain. Rhiannon m'a aidé à choisir. Je te déconseille le gilet pour le moment cela dit... Je veux dire, je ne veux pas que ça te fasse mal donc ne te force p...

Sa phrase mourut dans la bouche de Ianto qui venait de l'attirer contre lui pour l'embrasser. Il rit contre ses lèvres avant de frissonner à l'intensité du baiser qu'il rendit, ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux de son copain qui serraient ses doigts sur son cou. Ianto ne quitta ses lèvres que pour lui dire qu'il l'aimait, plusieurs fois, faute de savoir quoi dire.

Il finit par se reculer et grimacer.

\- Dis-moi que tu as pris une douche depuis l'entraînement.

\- Non, pourquoi ?

\- Sérieusement ? Jack... Ewwh.

\- Non mais il pleuvait, je ne transpire pas comme ça, merci !

\- Sûr ?

\- Puis je ne pouvais pas attendre... Tu veux la prendre avec moi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Oh ça va je t'ai déjà vu tout nu... Pas assez souvent à mon goût.

\- Cinq fois.

\- On tient des comptes, Jones ?

\- Toujours. Surtout quand tu... fais ça.

\- Oh je comprends que tu aimes bien quand je descends là alors ?

Ianto rougit, autant à la question qu'au souvenir de Jack et sa bouche qui s'aventurait en dessous de sa ceinture. Ianto n'avait pas encore osé, mais Jack ne semblait pas s'en plaindre. En général ils étaient hâtifs et un peu maladroits, ne prenant jamais la peine de retirer tous leurs habits, mais chaque fois Jack avait été plus calme et avait pris son temps. Sur le moment, Ianto n'en avait pas grand chose à faire d'être nu devant Jack, mais dès qu'ils finissaient, il devenait timide et se rhabillait à moitié, voire entièrement. Jack avait trouvé ça adorable et, Jack étant Jack, l'avait laissé faire sans comprendre comment il pouvait être pudique alors que quelques secondes avant il essayait d'étouffer ses bruits de plaisir dans sa main.

C'est pour ça que Ianto n'osait pas vraiment accepter, ayant peur que Jack n'apprécie pas ce qu'il voyait malgré les centaines de fois où il avait dit qu'il le trouvait magnifique.

\- Ne t'en fais pas je ne vais pas te mordre... Enfin, je ne vais pas te faire mal...

Ianto rit nerveusement et lança un coup d'œil à la boîte toujours ouverte avant de suivre Jack qui l'entraîna doucement dans la salle de bain de sa chambre. Après s'être assuré qu'il était assez confortable avec l'idée et ne se forçait pas à accepter, Jack le déshabilla lentement et l'observa avec douceur jusqu'à ce que Ianto rougisse beaucoup trop et croise nerveusement ses bras sur son torse nu.

Comme promis, Jack ne mordit pas. Du moins pas trop fort.


	27. Chapter 27

Jack fut le premier à se réveiller, le matin du mariage, avant le réveil. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi alors que Ianto s'était effondré de fatigue. Ils avaient aidé Rhiannon la veille et Ianto tenait à peine debout quand ils étaient rentrés, tard.

Jack coupa le réveil et embrassa Ianto sur son épaule nue avant de s'extirper doucement du lit. Il faillit le réveiller en retirant le bras qui l'entourait mais réussit à se lever sans gêner son petit-ami qui fit un bruit adorable dans son sommeil en se tournant sur le dos. Jack l'observa un moment, ses yeux s'attardant sur son corps un peu trop fin et surtout sur les traces qu'il avait encore. Au moins maintenant il pouvait être torse-nu sans cacher ses marques...

Quand Jack revint d'une douche rapide, une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore mouillés, il embrassa Ianto sur le front, puis la joue, puis les lèvres, pour le réveiller. Ianto grogna, comme souvent, avant de sourire et passer une main dans ses cheveux en rendant le baiser.

\- C'est le genre de réveil que je veux tous les matins... Oh et tu ne t'es pas encore habillé ? Sage décision...

\- Tu en auras d'autres... Et désolé de briser tes rêves, mais c'est pas le jour pour ça, hein ?

Ianto se figea en se rappelant la date avant de soupirer contre les lèvres de Jack et se laisser retomber contre le matelas avant de se tourner sur le ventre.

\- Ça va être affreusement long et chiant...

\- Je serai là.

\- Heureusement. Mais quand même... Uugh... Je ne sais pas si Rhi' a eu le temps de prévenir la famille pour toi...

\- Ils s'en rendront bien compte...

\- Je préfère éviter d'être l'attention de la journée, c'est le mariage de Rhi'. Et puis si on pouvait éviter l'arrêt cardiaque chez les vieux aussi, ce serait plutôt cool...

\- Ianto ! Quel langage irrespectueux !

\- M'en fous, laisse-moi mourir...

\- D'accord, je danserais avec la plus belle personne du mariage alors...

\- … C'est censé me rendre jaloux ?

\- Dans tous les cas je vais le faire...

\- Et comment tu comptes la convaincre ?

\- Avec mon plus beau sourire si tu n'es pas là. Et si tu es là... Je te demanderais gentiment de bien vouloir danser avec moi...

Ianto grommela en réponse au compliment et frissonna quand Jack posa ses lèvres sur son épaule, puis au milieu du dos.

\- Allez, debout !

Jack se redressa et saisit les vêtements qu'il avait préparé la veille avant d'enfiler rapidement un pantalon. Ianto l'enlaça par derrière et déposa un baiser sur son cou puis disparut dans la salle de bain en prenant ses affaires.

Ianto bailla dans la voiture et Jack lui lança un regard avant de se concentrer sur la route. Après un peu plus d'une demie-heure de trajet (Rhiannon et Johnny avaient voulu se marier dans un village voisin), il arrêta la voiture et réveilla Ianto en posant sa main sur sa cuisse.

\- Déjà... ?

\- Yup. Ça va ?

\- Oui, ça fait juste bizarre...

\- Tu vas t'y faire, imagine leur tête quand ils apprendront qu'elle est enceinte, c'est drôle !

Ianto rit à la pensée et se pencha pour embrasser longuement Jack avant de soupirer contre ses lèvres et rassembler assez de courage pour sortir du véhicule.

Ils aidèrent à nouveau pour la salle et pour vérifier que tout allait bien, puis se changèrent pour la cérémonie et marchèrent jusqu'à l'église, un peu plus loin. Ils s'installèrent rapidement, n'ayant pas le temps de saluer grand monde, et Ianto observa en silence l'église se remplir tandis que Jack le regardait avec un sourire attendri. Il posa brièvement la main sur son genou pour le calmer un peu alors qu'il bougeait nerveusement sa jambe.

Il s'arrêta quand sa sœur entra et un énorme sourire se colla sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle lui envoyait un clin d'œil quand elle arriva à sa hauteur. Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et regarda sa sœur et son très prochainement beau-frère. Il savait que Rhiannon était plus vieille que lui mais la voir se marier n'était pas quelque chose auquel il avait eu envie de se préparer. Elle resterait toujours sa grande sœur et, même s'il savait qu'avoir un mari ne changerait pas ça, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que la jeune adolescente avec qui il avait partagé quelques précieux moments n'était plus. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il n'appréciait pas la femme qu'elle était devenue, c'est juste qu'elle avait grandi. Et qu'il était supposé grandir aussi, et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir de ça.

Il se demandait si sa mère, en voyant sa fille se marier, n'allait pas se dire qu'elle voulait voir son fils aussi. Sauf qu'il avait envie d'être avec Jack, et même si les mariages homosexuels étaient légaux depuis peu, il n'était pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Et il avait peut-être peur du regard des autres, aussi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'une loi était passée qu'il n'y avait plus d'homophobes dehors et que les jugements s'étaient arrêtés.

Il ne détacha pas ses yeux du couple malgré le regard qui brûlait sa nuque et sourit un peu plus en réalisant que Jack n'arrivait pas à le quitter des yeux. Penser à Jack alors qu'il observait sa sœur se marier était étrange. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si, quand il disait vouloir être avec Jack, il voulait que ce soit sur la durée ou non. Certes, il l'aimait, et pour le moment, ce qui le rendait heureux, c'était de l'avoir. Mais sur le long terme, est-ce qu'ils pouvaient durer ? Est-ce qu'il avait vraiment envie qu'ils durent ?

Oui, bien sûr que oui, pensa-t-il. Il avait bien conscience que la plupart des couples à l'adolescence se finissaient par une rupture (en prouvent Katie et Owen) mais au fond il savait qu'il avait envie de grandir, puis vieillir avec Jack. Certains couples s'en sortaient très bien, après tout (comme Rhiannon et Johnny). Ils partageaient un lien fort, aimait-il penser, peut-être réussiraient-ils à tenir leur relation longtemps encore. Ianto fut ravi d'être assis quand la réalisation de ses pensées s'ancra doucement en lui.

Il avait envie d'être avec Jack, il avait envie de Jack, il voulait que Jack soit sien et inversement. Il voulait que Jack le comprenne. Il aimait Jack et dépendait maintenant trop de lui pour se défaire de l'idée.

* * *

Il souriait et suivait tout le monde en regardant les nouveaux mariés. Mais tout ce qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était se tourner vers la présence qu'il _sentait_ derrière lui. Il voulait embrasser Jack, ou le prendre dans ses bras, ou même juste s'arrêter pour le regarder, et il voulait lui dire tout ça, à quel point il était important pour lui et l'aidait, et comment il pensait ne plus pouvoir se passer de lui maintenant. Il voulait, mais il n'osait pas. Parce que ce n'était ni le lieu, ni l'endroit. Ce n'était pas son jour et il y avait trop de monde...

Il sourit parce qu'une main se glissa dans la sienne, et il n'eut pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir que c'était Jack.

Puis il se figea.

Ils étaient revenus vers la salle et tout le monde saluait tout le monde, et Rhiannon et Johnny étaient débordés, et Ianto les observait toujours distraitement, sans lâcher la main de Jack, et il allait commencer à saluer petit à petit sa famille en présentant Jack, mais il _l_ 'avait vu. Juste debout, en retrait. Loin, assez loin. Mais _il_ était là, et c'était déjà trop.

Jack remarqua le changement dans son comportement puisqu'il serra sa main sur la sienne et se plaça devant lui en essayant de capter son regard et en lui demandant ce qui se passait. Il finit par suivre les yeux de Ianto et lui demander qui il fixait.

\- Rhiannon !

Jack semblait avoir un pouvoir étrange puisque la femme était auprès d'eux en quelques secondes alors qu'elle semblait indisponible l'instant d'avant. Jack caressa doucement le visage trop pâle de Ianto et pointa du menton la direction de la personne, debout à l'autre bout du parking. Jack n'avait même plus besoin de demander qui était l'homme planté à une bonne distance. La pâleur de Ianto et la soudaine colère, mélangé à de la douleur, dans son regard parlaient pour lui et Jack s'autorisa à quitter des yeux son copain pour observer l'homme qui l'avait fait souffrir. Il se retint de ne pas bouger, la main serrée dans la sienne suffisante pour l'en empêcher, et puis Rhiannon traversait déjà pour le rejoindre.

Personne n'entendit la conversation mais tout le monde vit la claque. Ianto réagit aussitôt à l'acte de violence et s'avança, mais Jack l'empêcha d'aller plus loin, et Johnny était déjà presque vers sa nouvelle femme, pour poser une main calme sur son épaule et la convaincre d'abandonner le problème. L'homme partit bientôt et Johnny eut une discussion rapide avec Rhiannon et quand ils revinrent, ils semblaient avoir oublié ce qui s'était passé. Après quelques murmures de ceux qui avaient vu, la plupart demandant si ce n'était pas son propre père que Rhiannon venait de claquer, la confrontation fut aussi oubliée et tout le monde se dirigea lentement vers la salle.

\- C'était ton père ?

Jack avait ses deux mains sur le visage de Ianto, maintenant. Il le regardait avec inquiétude et soupira quand Ianto hocha la tête. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front puis lui sourit, sans rien dire. Ianto le remercia en silence pour ça. Il ne voulait pas qu'il dise quelque chose, ne voulait pas en parler, il savait que le mentionner ne l'aiderait pas et il ne voulait pas s'énerver pour rien.

Si certains pensèrent du mal de Ianto et sa sexualité ou Jack, personne ne le dit et ils semblèrent vite oublier son existence quand Rhiannon annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Jack avait eu raison, voir les réactions était très amusant.

* * *

Ianto dansa avec Rhiannon parce qu'il lui avait promis, puis se rassit sur sa chaise après une discussion calme avec sa sœur alors qu'ils dansaient. Il chercha Jack des yeux et le vit en train de danser avec sa mère. Il sourit en les voyant et répondit à une de ses tantes qui lui demanda qui était Jack, ne l'ayant pas vu plus tôt. Elle sourit et hocha la tête quand Ianto avoua que c'était son petit-ami et il ne sut pas quoi répondre quand elle lui dit que ça se voyait. Il détourna rapidement la conversation en prenant des nouvelles de sa vie et elle parla un moment avec lui, puis une cousine les rejoignit, et d'autres membres de la famille, dont certains que Ianto n'avait presque jamais vus.

\- Excusez-moi... Je peux vous le voler un moment ?

Ianto regarda avec espoir Jack qui venait de se glisser dans le gros groupe, maintenant, et s'était adressé à tout le monde en faisant comprendre qu'il parlait de Ianto. Ils hochèrent la tête et Ianto s'enfuit rapidement en soupirant discrètement.

\- J'ai vu que tu t'ennuyais, je me suis dit que je pouvais te sauver !

\- Merci, ça commençait à être un peu trop... Ça va toi ?

\- Très bien ! Vous êtes de bons danseurs dans la famille... Mais je suis un peu déçu.

\- Oh pourquoi... ?

\- Parce que je n'ai toujours pas danser avec la plus belle personne ici... Ianto Jones, m'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?

\- Je suppose que je te suis redevable de m'avoir sorti des discussions de famille...

\- Tu es censé répondre 'bien sûr, monsieur Harkness' ou 'avec plaisir'...

\- Naah, je suis forcé, sinon je me serais déjà enfui.

\- C'est mal de mentir... Tu veux danser, vraiment ?

\- Bien sûr que oui, Jack...

Jack sourit grandement et lui offrit sa main avant de l'entraîner au milieu des autres couples. Ils avaient déjà dansé en soirées, mais c'était entre amis et souvent sur des musiques qui bougeaient un peu plus. Là, la musique était calme et tout le monde dansait doucement dans les bras de leur partenaire. Ianto ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni comment danser, mais Jack leva la main gauche, qu'il tenait, contre son cœur, sans la lâcher, et passa un bras dans le milieu de son dos. Ianto posa sa main libre sur sa hanche et se laissa bercer par la musique, tournant lentement avec Jack, contre lui.

Ses pensées de l'après-midi lui revinrent alors qu'il sentait le rythme lent du cœur de son copain sous sa main. Il sentait le sien battre trop fort et trop rapidement entre eux et se demanda brièvement si Jack pouvait le sentir ou pas. S'il pouvait, il ne le releva pas. Ianto ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par la sensation de bien-être que danser avec Jack procurait.

\- Jack... ?

Il voulait dire quelque chose, c'était sans doute le moment. Il sentit le cœur de Jack s'accélérer quand il parla et sa main se serrer un peu plus contre la sienne, et il sourit. Il n'avait rien à dire que Jack ne savait pas. Et n'avait pas besoin d'entendre quelque chose de Jack, son cœur parlait littéralement de lui-même. Il l'embrassa simplement sur la joue et hésita seulement quelques secondes avant de l'embrasser brièvement sur les lèvres, puis posa sa tête sur son épaule sans arrêter de danser.


	28. Chapter 28

Ianto ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, le mardi soir. Il fit semblant de dormir, en attendant que la respiration dans son cou change, montrant que Jack avait arrêté de l'observer pour s'endormir. Il rouvrit les yeux et resta longuement à fixer le mur. Il se demanda s'il allait réussir à dormir au moins un peu, mais se doutait que non. On lui avait demandé de témoigner pour le procès mais il ne voulait pas. Il n'avait pas envie de parler devant des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il allait quand même le faire, bien sûr, mais sans pour autant être ravi à cette idée.

Il se dégagea doucement du bras de Jack et se releva en silence. Il enfila un tee shirt à manches longues et des chaussures avant de sortir tout aussi discrètement de la chambre. Il marcha lentement dans les couloirs et descendit prudemment les escaliers avant d'enfin arriver en bas. Il regarda autour de lui, toujours impressionné par la taille de l'endroit, et hésita sur où aller. Il finit par se diriger vers la salle de musique et ferma derrière lui. Il savait qu'avec la porte fermée, le son s'entendait à peine en dehors de la pièce, et était soulagé que personne ne puisse entendre. Il s'assit devant le piano et caressa délicatement les touches, sans oser jouer même s'il savait qu'il n'allait réveiller personne. Il finit par soupirer et jouer, malgré ses mains qui tremblaient.

Ils répétaient presque quotidiennement leur duo et leurs morceaux respectifs (Ianto avait même entendu Jack chanter sous la douche) mais Ianto n'avait pas l'impression d'être prêt. Il n'avait pas l'impression que le concours prendrait place neuf jours après, non plus. Il était stressé par trop de choses en ce moment et il n'aimait pas du tout le sentiment.

Il se leva quand il réalisa que ses pensées l'empêchaient de jouer et ressortit de la salle en se forçant à ne pas claquer la porte derrière lui, parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui. Il ouvrit la baie vitrée et sortit rapidement à l'extérieur avant de se laisser tomber au sol et se prendre la tête entre les bras. Il essaya de calmer sa respiration et s'essuya les yeux d'un geste énervé quand il remarqua qu'il pleurait. Il se laissa glisser contre le sol et serra ses mains dans ses cheveux. Non il ne pouvait pas paniquer maintenant...

Il ne prit pas conscience du manteau qu'on étala sur lui ni de la main qui saisit son poignet gauche, où il portait sa montre, pour vérifier son pouls et regarder l'heure exacte.

\- Vingt-cinq. Vingt-six. Vingt-sept...

Il se calma aussitôt et ferma les yeux en respirant longuement, essayant de s'accrocher la voix de Jack et de compter avec lui. Il desserra finalement ses mains et Jack les saisit aussitôt pour qu'il lâche complètement ses cheveux, en continuant à parler.

\- Ianto, il gèle dehors, on va rentrer, okay ? Ne bouge pas, je vais te porter, c'est normal.

Ianto hocha faiblement la tête et Jack sourit doucement. Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de passer une main sous ses genoux et l'autre dans son dos. Il le souleva sans effort et Ianto ne se débattit pas, le laissant faire. Il avait perdu le compte et ne pouvait pas regarder l'heure exacte, alors il préféra chanter en portant Ianto jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ne s'arrêta pas jusqu'à ce que Ianto soit entièrement calmé et se soit endormi, trop épuisé pour garder les yeux ouverts.

* * *

Ianto ne dormit pas beaucoup, mais assez pour tenir la journée. Jack l'amena en voiture, avec sa mère. Ianto n'avait pas insisté longtemps quand Jack lui avait dit qu'il l'accompagnerait même s'ils avaient cours. Il ne voulait pas que Jack rate des cours pour lui, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la partie égoïste en lui qui voulait que Jack soit là. Il avait besoin de lui, sinon il n'était pas sûr qu'il allait réussir à parler.

Il regardait son père pendant qu'il décrivait ce qu'il lui avait fait. Il ne détourna les yeux que quand on lui demanda s'il avait déjà eu un motif de le frapper. Il fronça les sourcils, incertain de ce qu'il était censé répondre, et finit par dire la vérité. Principalement l'alcool, il pensait, des mauvaises notes qui pouvaient déclencher aussi. Il avoua aussi les propos homophobes de son père mais regretta aussitôt quand son père se leva en criant quelque chose. Ianto sursauta et n'arriva même pas à comprendre ce qu'il disait. L'homme se rassit sous un ordre claqué de son avocat et Ianto pria juste pour que tout s'arrête.

* * *

Il s'enfuit presque en courant quand il en fut capable (et autorisé) et s'enferma dans les toilettes pour vomir le faible petit-déjeuner qu'il avait réussi à avaler. Rapidement, il y eut la main de Jack dans son dos, et il se laissa pleurer tandis que son copain parlait doucement. Il l'aida à se redresser après un petit moment et à se rendre présentable à nouveau.

\- Ianto... Tu as été courageux... Je suis fier de toi... Ta mère est allée te chercher un café, si ça peut t'aider à récupérer ? Ils ne devraient pas trop tarder pour prendre une décision...

Ianto hocha la tête et suivit Jack à l'extérieur des toilettes, ne lâchant sa main que quand on leur indiqua qu'ils pouvaient rentrer à nouveau.

Le café n'avait pas dénoué la boule dans son ventre et il se demanda si le verdict ne pouvait pas arriver plus rapidement. Ils parlaient trop, il y avait trop de formalités, ne pouvaient-ils pas juste dire si son cauchemar était fini ou non ?!

Apparemment, le commentaire homophobe de son père en plein milieu de l'audience n'avait pas attiré les faveurs des jurés et Ianto ne réussit pas à réagir quand son père fut condamné à trois ans de prison. On leur assura que, quand il sortirait, ils n'auraient pas à s'en inquiéter, mais Ianto n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il n'aurait plus à le voir, il pouvait retourner chez lui sans avoir la peur constante de tomber sur son père, seul, il pouvait vivre avec sa mère... Il revint le soir même et ils passèrent leur temps à réfléchir pour redécorer l'endroit, ou s'ils devaient déménager pour effacer cette partie de leur passé.

* * *

Les prochains jours furent étranges. Ianto était en cours, sans vraiment y être. Il finit par se demander s'il n'allait pas rater son année, trop déconcentré à trop de cours. Pourtant, il continuait à avoir de bonnes notes. Sûrement grâce à Jack et Tosh qui n'hésitaient pas à lui donner et lui expliquer plusieurs fois des cours quand il avait été trop distrait pendant que le professeur expliquait.

Il se reprit quelques jours avant les vacances de Noël, parce qu'il stressait à nouveau sérieusement pour le concours. Il n'était pas au point, il n'allait jamais y arriver... Sa mère lui donna le discours d'encouragement suffisant pour tenir jusqu'à la fin de semaine et ne pas abandonner le concours sur un coup de tête. Et la perspective de dormir une nouvelle fois chez Jack le vendredi soir lui suffit pour se dire que les gens qui l'entouraient méritaient qu'il travaille, pour ne pas les décevoir. Tout le monde était trop gentil avec lui et il avait l'impression de leur manquer de respect s'il foutait en l'air une année.


	29. Chapter 29

« _Prêt pour le grand jour ? Pas que je veuille te stresser ;-)_ »

« _Tu vas perdre, tu en es conscient ?_ »

« _Oh vraiment ? Je regrette d'avoir essayé de te donner confiance en toi, maintenant._ »

« _Merci._ »

« _Et je vais t'écraser ! 3_ »

« _Il n'y a plus de cœurs entre nous, tu viens de me déclarer la guerre_ »

« _Je suis sûr que je saurais me faire pardonner ! Je t'ai dit qu'on était seuls ce soir ? ;-)_ »

« _C'est bon à savoir..._ »

Ianto sourit à son téléphone et coupa la musique en arrivant vers le lycée. Il embrassa brièvement Jack en arrivant devant sa salle mais ils ne parlèrent pas longtemps, Ianto arrivé tout juste à l'heure.

Il passa la matinée concentré sur les cours en se disant que s'il stressait et ne pensait qu'au concours, le temps allait passer trop vite. Le temps passa trop vite quand même.

Ils sortirent avec Jack en milieu de cours pour manger plus tôt, dans la salle de musique. Ianto n'avala pas grand chose alors que Jack ne semblait pas affecté du tout par le stress et finit son repas pour lui. Ils furent rejoint par les autres élèves alors qu'ils commençaient à déplacer la batterie vers l'extérieur. Le concours se déroulait dans la cour principale, sur laquelle la salle de musique donnait ainsi que le réfectoire, parce que le temps le permettait. Ils installèrent rapidement la batterie et Martha les rejoignit pour les aider, ravie de voir leur efficacité. Ianto et Jack, les seuls à utiliser le piano, se chargèrent de déplacer l'instrument avec précaution tandis que les autres sortaient différents amplis pour les guitares ou s'installaient avec leurs propres instruments. Ils discutèrent avec Martha le temps de l'introduction, une chanson d'un groupe qui ne participait pas au concours, et apprirent leur ordre de passage. Ianto grogna quand il vit qu'il était en dernier et frappa la main de Jack qui se posa sur son bras pour le réconforter, sans cacher son sourire taquin.

* * *

Jack réussit à voler un baiser à Ianto avant de devoir jouer et lui envoya un clin d'œil en s'installant. Ianto ne put s'empêcher de sourire pendant que Jack jouait, et rougit quand il le regarda un peu trop longuement sur la fin de sa musique. Ianto fronça les sourcils quand Jack revint vers lui après avoir remercié les élèves qui applaudissaient avec enthousiasme.

\- Un problème ?

\- Tu as fait une fausse note.

\- Non, j'en ai fait trois.

\- Je sais, mais tu connaissais le passage par cœur, tu n'as jamais fait de faute dessus.

\- Okay j'admets... J'ai un peu perdu mes moyens.

\- Hein ? Toi ?

\- Je... Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

\- … Jack ? Ça va ?

\- Oui, très bien, merveilleusement bien. Mais je pensais à toi et ça m'a déconcentré.

\- Oh c'est de ma faute maintenant ?

\- Tais-toi, je te dis que j'arrive pas à m'empêcher de penser à toi et que même jouer du piano, j'y arrive plus...

\- Je sais, j'essayais d'éviter une réponse...

Jack rit doucement et l'embrassa longuement, ne se séparant que pour applaudir l'élève qui venait de finir un beau solo de guitare. Ianto le regarda en souriant puis secoua la tête pour sortir de ses pensées et se concentrer. Il restait une personne avant qu'il ne passe et il remarqua qu'il y avait plus de monde qu'au début. Il rendit la pression de la main de Jack sur la sienne et se détacha de lui, envoyant un clin d'œil à leur groupe d'amis en passant devant eux. Il s'installa sur le siège en soupirant profondément et rouvrit les yeux pour commencer à jouer, fermant son visage de toute émotion et vidant son esprit de toute pensée, surtout la petite voix qui lui criait qu'il était un peu trop pâle, que ses doigts tremblaient et que la boule dans son ventre risquait de se transformer en crise. Il tassa la voix au fond de son esprit et l'étouffa avec la musique.

Quand le premier applaudissement s'éleva, accompagné d'un sifflement, Ianto se tourna immédiatement vers Jack en lui lançant un regard de reproches. Il connaissait le morceau assez pour être le premier idiot à l'applaudir à la seconde où il jouait la dernière note. Il remercia avec un sourire timide les élèves rassemblés et sourit plus sincèrement quand Jack posa brièvement une main sur son épaule avant de s'appuyer doucement contre le haut du piano, un micro en main. Il lui envoya un clin d'œil et ils attendirent un signe de Martha, qui expliquait que leur duo était hors concours et leur permettrait de décider du vainqueur en attendant. Elle précisa aussi que c'était une composition de Ianto et le concerné ignora la couleur que prirent ses joues pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il devait jouer.

Il commença en fixant les touches du clavier et ne releva les yeux que quand Jack commença sa partie de chant. Il sourit en le voyant fermer les yeux et baissa brièvement son regard sur les touches. Quand il observa à nouveau Jack, il vit qu'il le fixait aussi et sourit. Il ne le quitta pas des yeux, habitué à ce qu'ils le répètent seulement eux deux, dans la salle de Jack. Il l'avait déjà observé plusieurs fois en jouant et en général il finissait par faire une mauvaise note ou, si Jack lui rendait son regard, Jack s'arrêtait de chanter.

Aucun des deux ne se trompa.

La seule chose qui brisa Ianto de sa contemplation furent les applaudissements. Jack sursauta imperceptiblement aussi et ils saluèrent tout le monde avant de rejoindre les autres participants, peut-être assis un peu plus proches qu'ils ne l'étaient normalement au lycée. Ianto applaudit Jack qui arriva troisième et celui qui arriva deuxième. Il applaudissait toujours pour le premier quand il comprit que c'était son prénom qui avait été annoncé. Il sentit Jack le tirer par le bras et se leva en rougissant à vue d'œil, remerciant confusément le jury qui le félicitait. Il laissa Martha le prendre dans ses bras, souriant quand elle le remercia de ce qu'il avait fait pour la salle de musique depuis la seconde.

* * *

Le retour en cours fut dur, autant parce que c'était la dernière après-midi avant les vacances que parce qu'il n'était vraiment pas dans l'humeur de rester assis et écouter un professeur parler.

Ils parlèrent longuement à la sortie avec quelques amis, avant de finalement rentrer chez Jack et se retrouver seuls. Sans se concerter, ils montèrent dans la chambre de Jack et Ianto passa ses bras autour de son cou en l'embrassant passionnément. Jack serra ses mains dans son dos et poussa la porte du pied avant d'avancer jusqu'à son lit. Il retira le tee-shirt de Ianto avant de le pousser contre le matelas. Il se pencha pour embrasser le ventre de Ianto, qui avait retrouvé sa couleur naturelle depuis quelques jours, et se recula pour l'observer en souriant.

Ianto frissonna alors qu'il caressait du bout des doigts ses côtes et Jack finit par monter sur le lit au dessus de lui, se retenant d'une main pour ne pas l'écraser. Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se débarrassant de leurs chaussures rapidement et Ianto retirant le haut de Jack quand ils se séparèrent assez longtemps pour lui permettre de l'enlever. Il soupira son prénom et rejeta la tête en arrière quand son partenaire l'embrassa au cou, n'hésitant pas à le mordre sans faire mal. Ianto serra une main dans ses cheveux et rouvrit les yeux avant de tirer sur les cheveux de Jack, qui finit par arrêter de l'embrasser pour le regarder, inquiet.

\- Jack...

\- Je te fais mal ?

\- Non... Au contraire. Mais...

\- Un problème ?

\- Jack, je suis prêt.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander de quoi il parlait, puis comprit lentement, fronçant les sourcils pour être sûr. Ianto leva les yeux au ciel et se redressa pour l'embrasser brièvement avant de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux et hocher la tête.

Évidemment qu'il en était sûr. Il voulait Jack et savait maintenant qu'il voulait rester avec lui, le plus longtemps possible. Et s'il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie d'aller plus loin avant, il avait suffit qu'il ne se pose pas la question pour que ça vienne naturellement. Et il était heureux.

* * *

 _Désolée de ne rien avoir dit aux chapitres précédents, je n'avais pas grand chose à dire ;)_

 _C'est la fin de cette histoire, enfin (oui, parce que j'ai quand même mis longtemps à la poster) merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout ! Et je m'excuse encore pour tous les retards que j'ai eu en postant, mais j'avais dit que je finirai de poster, et je l'ai fait. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de grosse question non résolue et que cette fin est satisfaisante. Et un grand merci aux Guests reviewers :)_

 _J'ai un autre univers alternatif écrit (soulmate + Torchwood n'existe pas), mais je ne suis pas encore sûre de le poster. Si certains sont intéressés, je pourrais essayer de poster (c'est encore centré sur Janto, mais il y a aussi pas mal Tosh, et quelques moments Tosh/Owen discrets, et c'est beaucoup plus court)_


End file.
